King Lucas
by 0.witnesses
Summary: Everything Lucas Friar desires, comes easy to him. What will he do when the blonde he wants appears to be the toughest challenge yet. Lucaya AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my new story, this one is big. It is a Lucaya story, I just want you to remember that. Have fun! -AGA-

* * *

KING LUCAS

CHAPTER 1

Lucas Friar was King, everything he said was law and everything he wanted, he could take. It didn't matter the price or the time it took him to get it, it would be his. He was always a very sneaky kid, exchanging lunches so he could have his favorite sandwich in middle school, getting out of detention, having an extra scoop of ice cream free, the things he could accomplish became bigger as he grew up, as he grew greedier. He didn't understand why everyone was so easy to manipulate, it wasn't until his freshman year when he discovered he knew exactly what to say by watching people. Lucas was so very extremely good at reading people, he paid attention to the little details and it showed him what the other person needed to hear.

That's how his kingdom grew, by junior year he had everyone at his mercy and they didn't even know. He was very smart, but people did his homework, he had enough money and yet people brought him lunch, he had a line of girls after him (but that was just because of his looks, which made it easy for him to get into their heads).

Suddenly, one day, he started to feel a little numb, like everything had turned grey. Talking his way out of trouble didn't feel the same, he was bored and there was no challenge in anything any more.

"Lucas, are you listening to me? Lucas!" A girl's rant brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Oh my God! You always do this! You don't pay enough attention to me! You were looking at her weren't you? Am I not good enough?" She was rambling on, he couldn't stand it anymore, she had chosen a bad day to get under his skin.

"Stop!" He said very clearly and she immediately closed her mouth. "Shay, I don't want to see you anymore." He remained nonchalant.

"What are you talking about? Are you breaking up with me?" She stepped in front of him.

"To be honest, there shouldn't be anything to break, I never wanted a relationship with you." He stared right into her eyes and saw something new that caught his attention. Behind the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, he could see a light disappear in them. He was curious and wondered how he hadn't noticed that gleam before, maybe it was recent, maybe he wasn't looking closely before. But now he had two red eyes staring back at him without that gleam. He realized that he had taken it away, it wasn't something you could touch, it wasn't something that he could just buy in a store, this was personal and for him to own that power, it felt exhilarating.

He wanted to see that light fade away again and so a new game began for him. He was careful on who he picked, he started on the ones that were openly after him, that gleam was there from day one and he took it away like a thief in the night, fast, swift, undetectable. Once that was too easy he moved on to the more challenging girls, the shy ones or the girls that openly talked trash about him. It was a fun and cruel game, but he was empty and had no care for who he hurt.

It was a long game, it was a delicate thing playing with someone's heart. Every girl was different and that was the thrill of it, finding that thing that could break them, but Lucas Friar was king and everything he wanted he could take.

Lisa Romanini, 1 month and 4 days it had taken him to make that gleam shine when she saw him. Her last girl, at least in Texas.

"What? You're leaving?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"I'm moving to New York." It had also been a surprise for him when his mom dropped the big news, but he had no say in it and honestly he didn't care.

"What about us?" She said on the edge of tears.

"What did you think was going to happen?" He was relentless.

"I don't know... I... I thought..." She started to cry "I thought that what we had was special." She managed to say. He gently put his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"I think..." He started with a soft and soothing voice, taking his hand away. "That we had different ideas of what this relationship was."

Lisa Romanini, 1 month 2 weeks and 1 day and her gleam was gone. He felt alive. He turned around and left with her heart on his hand, a smile on his face.

"Please Lucas! Don't leave!" She begged, but he kept walking away. His kingdom in Austin had ended.

* * *

It was Tuesday, Lucas was late for his first class, but he wasn't worried. He parked his truck on his new spot, a smirk in his face when he saw the empty parking space, even though he didn't expect it to be any different. He had won his spot to another senior on a poker game at some ' _start of the year party_ ', but poker was all about reading your opponent and Lucas had no trouble doing just that.

He walked in with a sense of belonging and went straight into the principal's office.

"Lucas! It's so good to see you here! Do you have a pass?" A nice lady greeted him from her desk, she was chewing gum and signing some papers he had no care for. He had met her the week before when his mother had dragged him down to introduce him to the principal, he didn't want to be there but at least he knew his relationship with the receptionist would bring something useful. He saw the pack of nicotine gum carefully sitting by her desktop.

"Doris, you don't know the _morning_ I had! I just got here..." He said, dropping his body on a chair and sighing loudly.

"Oh no, what happened?" She asked, he couldn't contain the smile watching her fly into his trap.

"My mother had a late surgery last night, 40 year old man with lung cancer... Terrible thing, after six hours he didn't make it. She called me at 1a.m. to pick her up and I just slept through my alarm." He looked up at her, she had stopped chewing her gum and her eyes were glued on the young boy. "Momma said he was a smoker his whole life, what a bad habit don't you think?"

She stayed silent for a second and so did he. He watched expectantly at her, like a test subject.

"It's a terrible thing, yes..." She popped another gum in her mouth and he knew he had her.

"Well I'm off to class, don't want to ruin my assistance record on the first week." He headed to the door and took the handle before turning around and hitting his head with his palm. "I almost forgot..." He came back to her desk as he took an apple out of his backpack "this is for you, from our tree back in Texas, you know what they say... An apple a day keeps the doctor away." He finished smiling.

"Aw thank you Lucas, you are so sweet." He was starting to get a little annoyed by her not understanding what he wanted, did he had to spell it out for her.

"It's my pleasure, by the way you smell fantastic today, is it peaches?"

"It is! What an incredible nose you have there!" She giggled accommodating her hair. He casually checked the watch on his wrist, this made her check on hers. "Oh no, look at the time! You are so late! Here, let me sign you a note for your teacher."

"Doris you are sweet as apple pie." He said with a smug face as she filled the little pink paper, a face that disappeared when she lifted her eyes and gave him the note. "Thank you Doris, you are an angel! I'll tell my mom you said hello. See ya!" He walked out of the office and headed to his spanish class.

"Sr. Friar que gusto que nos acompañe!" Was how his teacher, Sra. Ramírez, welcomed him.

"Hola señora! Tenga roja papel para usted!" He dropped the pink note on her desk and went for his usual spot in the back. The teacher read the small paper and put it on the drawer. It wasn't his fault that spanish was on his first period, he would've pretended to care a bit more if it wasn't that early.

Even though school was just starting, everything looked promising for Lucas, nobody in this building knew it, but he was slowly becoming the king of this new land.

At lunch time, he walked out of class to a busy hallway. He received a couple nods from some other seniors that were on the baseball team, he would talk his way into the team and he would become captain in no time. Every person stared at the new guy, freshmen wanted to be him and girls wanted to be on him, even some guys wished they could be in him. On his way to the cafeteria he saw in front of him a pretty brunette, he recognized her immediately as the girl that had fallen on his lap in the subway. She was something unique, her eyes sparkled the second he said hi. She was like an open book for him to read. He smiled at her and she awkwardly smiled at the floor avoiding his eyes and blushed, she pulled the arm of the girl next to her. He smiled at himself because of the quirky girl.

The other one was a beautiful blonde, with an intimidating look in her eyes probably to compensate for her stature, she walked like she had no care for the world. They made eye contact, but before he could react and give her a seductive smile, she turned her look away as they passed next to him. Lucas stopped right there, he was fascinated by that blonde's look. Her eyes were like clear ocean water, but they had no emotion on them, he had never seen something like that before. Who was this girl? What was behind those eyes and what were they hiding?


	2. Chapter 2

KING LUCAS

CHAPTER 2

History was his next class, the bell had rang almost 5 minutes ago, but he was rather busy in a janitor's closet with a brunette that had approached him at lunch. Her name was Missy... Missy something, she had introduced herself but he was distracted by the huge cleavage she was showing. After he had finished his lunch and knowing he would have seven minutes before the bell rang for his class, she showed him her favorite hiding place. He was sucking on her neck, leaving a trail of wet and hot kisses that lead to her chest.

"I should... Mmm, yes..." she moaned as she tried to form a simple sentence, it was the way he used his tongue and the spots he touched with it that left her breathless. "My class..."

Lucas stopped, he lifted his head so he could look at her, he grabbed her hips and pressed them closer to him, then he proceeded to slowly close the space between the two, he stopped just over her lips, giving her the chance to decide what to do. Missy was quick to respond, eager to feel his tongue navigate her mouth again, he was good, he was so good, probably the best kiss she had ever had, if this was only kissing, she could only imagine what he could do in bed.

He let go and stepped back, reaching down to grab his backpack while she studied what he was doing.

"Umm, so... That was fun." she said, fixing her top and clipping the bra she hadn't realized was unclipped.

"Yeah" he looked at her "I hope there is a reprise, not here and preferably with more time". He left the little room and made his way toward his class, before she could say anything else.

He made a mental note as he walked, _Missy the big mouth girl_ , figuratively and quite literally. He had noticed it when she approached him in the cafeteria, she came from a crowded table, which meant she had a lot of friends, her phone vibrated constantly so she liked to talk, she didn't seem particularly interesting, plus after they headed out she pointed 4 different pairs who were sleeping together and three who were cheating on their partners, she was keeping all those friends because she knew everything that happened in the school. He also couldn't ignore the Patriots Gazette batch she carried attached to her bag, she must like to be informed.

That was the perfect girl he needed, by the end of the day everyone would know about his particular set of skills and he gave her just enough so he could come back for a favor now and then.

He opened the class door, all the eyes in room stared back at him, even a pair of blue eyes he recognized immediately, the blonde beauty behind them remained nonchalant, contrary to her friend sitting next to her who gasped and turned her look down to ignore him.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked, Lucas had only two seconds to study him, before responding. His hands had chalk dust, curiously only on his hands, his jacket was clean, he didn't write much on the board, which meant he talked and if he did he probably likes people that talks and participates on class. He was young, though the chicken legs on the sides of his eyes were very marked, he smiled a lot, he was a happy and nice person, that would have to do, Lucas knew exactly what to do.

"Good morning, sir. I'm new here and I got lost" he chuckled "somehow I ended in the auditorium." The brunette finally lifted her head to look at him, he noticed this in his peripheral vision.

"Oh, welcome to history then! I'm Mr. Matthews, what's your name?"

"I'm Lucas Friar, nice to meet you, sir." Lucas extended his hand to meet him.

"Very well Mr. Friar, take a seat, we are on page 48." The teacher pointed a chair, casually behind the blonde girl, Lucas clenched his jaw when he approached her, she was even more gorgeous this close and she smelled like a mix of clothes softener and a very lite perfume, he liked her smell.

Lucas was right about Mr. Matthews, he did like to talk a lot, asking many questions in between, seeking the participation of the class. That's what Lucas would give him, he raised his hand every time he spoke, even after Mr. Matthews had said he didn't have to, he responded to some of his questions and he found out that the brunette's name was Riley, she was finally looking at him whenever he was talking, except when he looked back at her. She was cute, he thought, she had some innocence in her that he couldn't find in girls nowadays.

"Okay, now you're going to answer the questions at the end of the chapter, in pairs you'll work with the person behind you." Mr. Matthews sat on his chair and opened a book to read. Riley turned around smiling to the other kid who talked a lot in class, they called him Farkle, but Lucas didn't know what that meant or why they called him that.

"Well, Huckleberry?" The blonde turned around, resting her elbow on his desk. "I'm not moving my seat." She waited for his answer with a raised brow, but he couldn't read anything else, he was still caught in her greeting.

"Huckleberry?" He asked, lifting his chair, looking at her amused.

"If you don't like it, I thought of many others, Hopalong." She said keeping his eye contact. He wanted to know what was going through her head, it was usually so easy with other people.

"You thought about me?" He asked with a smile, dumping his body next to her.

"I'd call it a second of pure genius that rained over me." She responded quickly, returning to her book. "That good ol' southern charm was pretty on the nose, I couldn't help myself."

He laughed, intrigued by this person sitting by his side. Now was the time to gather as much information as he could. She was scribbling on the frames of the book, little flowers, some hands, even a bird, they were really good, that's why she wasn't paying attention in class, though Mr. Mathews didn't say anything, he probably knows her personally. Her jeans had splashes of paint, she must have her art class today, she's thinking about what she wants to draw there, she cares more about art than other subjects, so she could be a real artist. She has a ring in her fingers, it's really clean which could only mean that she cares about it, it's only dirty in between the lines that decorate it, she doesn't have it clean, she does it herself.

Her shirt, it looks like it's been washed many times, it is an old shirt, maybe she bought it used or...

"Quit looking at me, Huckleberry." She lifted her head to see him, he was close to her, he could finally admire her eyes. They were a clear blue, it was obvious that she was trying to read him as much as he was reading her, but there was nothing. He couldn't figure her out, it was killing him, it felt like an itch in his back he couldn't scratch. It was so easy for him to control people, everyone had a pressure point, everyone has insecurities, she couldn't be different.

"I'm sorry, you draw?" He asked, challenging her eyes. "They're good."

"Oh... thanks" she said, her eyes widening in surprise, that was good, she really wasn't expecting the compliment, so she didn't imagine any admiration towards her work, at least not from strangers, there is one insecurity.

"So, is my accent so obvious?" he said, forcing himself to look away from her. She snorted at the question and returned to her task. "Okay, I get it."

"Where are you from?" she asked, putting some shadow in the wing of the bird she was drawing.

"Houston" he said.

"And why did you come here? A cowboy moving to the big apple to find his path..." she extended her hands in the air as if she was reading a headline.

"It's not like I wanted to move out here." He said, honestly. "Let's say my mom was made an offer she couldn't say no to." He responded, carefully studying her reactions.

"Do you miss it?" Why was she suddenly so interested in knowing him? He narrowed his eyes, she looked at him. "You know, working the land, taking the cattle to the river, square dancing on a Sunday night..." She said, biting her lower lip, now he saw it, she wanted to rile him up. He couldn't contain the smile forming on his lips, he hadn't had someone who challenged him the way she did, she wanted to see him cave under this game they were playing, she knew there was something else to him and he knew that she was the girl he was waiting for, finally a worthy trial for his abilities.

"I don't know your name" he said aloud, even though he didn't mean to.

"Maya" she said with a grin on her face.

"Just Maya?" he got a little closer to her, she didn't move for a second, then she nodded and she started to get closer too, it didn't look like she was going to stop, he didn't like this, he didn't like not being in control of the moment, but he wanted to see how far she'd go. Before she could reach his lips, she opened her mouth.

"You have lipstick in your ear, Ranger Rick." She sat back and smiled as he touched his ear to clean the stain, the bell rang and she was quick and grabbed her things as she stood up.

"Are you ready Riles?" she asked her friend who was picking her backpack, she was going to lift her desk to put it where it belonged, but Lucas was quick too.

"Allow me" he said taking the desk first and smiling at her, she gave him a shy smile back, her eyes sparkling like diamonds, Riley thanked him and left the class. He looked at Maya who narrowed her eyes, after leaving the desk on its place, he turned to her and tipped an imaginary hat.

"Ma'am" he said, grinning and winking an eye, she tried to hide a smile and left the class after her friend.

When he got out to the busy hallway he walked over to Billy Ross, who was using his phone against a locker.

"Hey Billy! Do you know who's that blonde?" he asked him. He looked towards the small figure Lucas was pointing.

"Oh man, that's Maya Hart." he said licking his lips. "Why? You want her?"

"Something like that." He was looking at her walking down the hall.

"Good luck with that" Billy padded his back, calling for Lucas' attention. "She's the hardest one to get here, some say she only dates college guys."

She had won his attention, something that wasn't easy for anyone, he turned to see her again as she disappeared on a corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Everything Lucas does has a purpose, so keep reading, these first chapters are set up, we'll get to the fun stuff after that.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

KING LUCAS

CHAPTER 3

School was out and Lucas had just gotten himself a tryout for the baseball team in the next practice tomorrow, the team was full so that meant that he would have to be good enough to replace someone, he wasn't worried about that though. The coach was a fat guy, his office was filled with pictures of his young years, it appeared like he had a promising career in front of him, but for a reason he had ended up training a high school team. Now the coach saw himself in his team and he needed a breakout star, someone to give him the satisfaction of accomplishment he didn't achieve. Lucas had managed to exploit that, he was a good batter, he had been training since his father took him to the batting cages every Friday since he was 7 until he made the little league's team.

He was heading to his locker to pick up his history book, when he heard someone talking nervously around the corner.

"Look man, I swear they made me talk, I- I didn't know they would tell Mr. Cole. I- I promise."

He saw a big guy pinning down another one against the lockers. He recognized the smaller one from one of his classes, he never shut up, but Lucas had thought he was funny so he walked up to them.

"What's going on here?"

"Walk away, this doesn't concern you." The big guy said, he looked older than him, maybe he was one or two years behind.

"You're pinning down my friend."

"Well, _your_ _friend_ here got me into trouble."

Lucas looked at the other one who innocently shrugged his shoulders, which made him smile.

"Look" Lucas began, grabbing the guy's wrist and twisting away in a painful position. He let go of his victim and looked angrily at Lucas.

"Let me go or I'll punch your pretty face." Lucas had both hands holding the hand of the bully, he pulled his thumb down and pressed his hand towards the other guy's chest, with a scream he fell in one knee.

"I know it would be easier to let you go and just start throwing punches at each other, but at the end you will be the one on the floor and I'll be the one who walks away." Lucas pressed his hand once again which made the big guy hiss in pain. "So I will let go of your hand and you can leave us alone or I can break your arm and you can explain this to the principal."

Lucas dropped his hand, he stood up and came close to his face looking dangerously at his green eyes, but he picked his backpack and left.

"Dude! That was amazing!" The other guy said, fixing his shirt. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"No problem." Lucas said and returned the way he had come from.

"You're the new guy, right?" The small guy asked, catching up with him.

"Yeah."

"I heard nice things about you." He said in a playful tone.

"Really? From whom?"

"Missy Bradford." Lucas laughed, confirming he had picked the perfect girl.

"I'm guessing your mouth puts you in a lot of trouble."

"You'd be right, and _I'm_ guessing yours takes _you_ out of it. I'm Isaiah Babinoux by the way." He said stretching his hand. "But everyone calls me Zay."

"I'm Lucas Friar, but I gotta feeling that you knew that too." Zay scoffed.

"Yeah, there's little that happens here and I don't know about, and everyone's talking about you, _cowboy_." he said, but got no response from Lucas other than a small grin. "You know, I'm from Texas too."

Lucas turned around to see him with a raised brow, he was surprised he hadn't picked on the faint accent he carried.

"Where are you from?" Lucas asked, reaching his locker and taking the heavy book out.

"Austin, but my dad was transferred when I was a freshman." Zay seemed like a decent guy, Lucas didn't mind his company.

"I see." Lucas didn't want to pry in his life, he had just met the guy. He started walking again and Zay followed him.

"I have a proposition for you." He was expecting a response from Lucas, but again he kept looking straight ahead.

"I'm listening." He finally said, realizing Zay wouldn't talk until he did.

"You're new, I'm sure you could use a friend like me who knows all the ins and outs of this place, y'know."

"And what will _you_ get from my friendship?" Lucas asked, looking at him very serious.

"A new friend is enough for me." Lucas scoffed, Zay brought his hand to his chest as if he had been offended, but then laughed. "You were right back there, my mouth does put me in trouble sometimes, I could use a friend who will have my back... Plus, I like you, you are different than everyone here. It's a win win situation, specially if I'm the prize."

They reached the entrance to the library where Lucas stopped.

"Fine, I could use a friend." Zay smiled at him, he could see the honesty in his eyes. Lucas almost felt bad, because he wanted to finish his sentence ' _like you'_ , but he didn't want to make it seem like he was just going to use him for information, which he was. He already had Missy, but if Zay thought of him as his friend then he wouldn't have to pay for every piece of information he needed. Now he had two cards on his deck, he just needed to make a move. "I gotta go now."

"You're going to the library?" Zay asked.

"There's something that needs my attention."

"Okay." Zay said, narrowing his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He left his sight and Lucas finally walked in.

There were a few people studying in a couple of tables and a group meeting by the sofas. He looked around the bookcases until he finally saw a tall, skinny brunette searching for a book. He walked towards her, she had her head tilted as she read the names of the books on their spine. He forced a smile on his face and came closer.

"Riley, hey!" He said, she shrieked and dropped the books she was holding. Lucas reached down and grabbed them before she could, when he stood up he made sure he was a little too close to her. He smiled at her and she put her hair behind her ear, forced to look at him. "Here you go... _Or_ I can carry them for you while you look for the other ones." He made a pause, she had flushed. "Only if you don't mind."

"No, of course not." She took a step back and turned to the bookcase. He read the titles on the books he was holding, they were for English literature.

"What book are you missing?" He asked, looking at her ass as she leaned down to take a book, just to put it back. She was really pretty, delicate features and a body that belonged in a runway.

"Fahrenheit 451, but I can't seem to find it." She stood up straight again, her eyes searching every shelf. He looked too, and easily found the book in the highest shelf in the B's. He wasn't sure why she hadn't seen it, but he was going to wait until she did. Her eyes went up and suddenly they widened in surprise, before she reacted Lucas moved too, making both of them reach for the book at the same time.

"I see it." He said, their hands met over the book and she retreated hers as soon as she touched him. She was really tall, so when she turned to see him, their faces were very close. She had panic in her eyes and if he was right even a little excitement.

He smiled at her, all cute and innocent, because that's what Lucas knew about her, and one of the most basic but successful strategy of attraction is mirroring.

"Hi." He said, looking at her eyes, she was finally maintaining their eye contact, her eyes sparkling.

"Hi." She said in a small voice, a million things were passing through her head, Lucas knew that, so before she started getting self conscious about her breath or her freckles of literally anything, he stepped back.

He gave her the book, touching her hand when she received it. It was the small details that matter, she would pay attention to them, he was sure, he had noticed her perfectly trimmed nails, they were also clean so she paid attention to that kind of stuff, everything about her said she was a perfectionist, her image, her body language, her manners.

"What are these for?" He asked, fixing his empty backpack.

"My English lit class, I need some quotes for my essay but I forgot to mark the pages so now I'm here and I have to look for all of them and... you probably don't care about my class." She looked at the floor again, she was very insecure, this was going to be easy.

"No, please... I don't have a lot of friends yet, so it's nice to talk to someone for a change."

"You don't seem like the kind of guy that lacks on friends."

"Looks can be deceiving." He said with a half smile. He didn't want to scare her away, he had to be careful with her. "You're very pretty, yet you are at the library with three very philosophical books putting effort on your class, it doesn't seem like you, but who am I to judge you so fast, right?"

"You're right, I'm sorry... I don't usually find myself talking to guys like you."

"I hope you... get to me better." He scratched the back of his head, to show her he could be as nervous as she was.

Riley tried to hide a small smile, what he was doing was definitely working, though he needed her trust first and he could see that wouldn't take much work. They sat together in a table, he was helping her to find the pages she wanted for her project. She told him all about her AP courses, she was very dedicated to school, being on the top of the class after the skinny guy they called Farkle. She told him all about the teachers he had that year and what they liked and what they disliked (which was very useful for Lucas, who was so resistant on doing his own school work), she liked to talk a lot once she felt comfortable around other people, and probably felt a lot safer with a table between her and the new guy with the foamy eyes and that grin that she found herself watching constantly.

He had noticed all of this, of course, but found it to be a cute part of her personality.

"What about Mr. Mathews? He seems like a good teacher." Lucas asked her, putting a post-it on the corner of the page.

"I feel like I have to say he is, giving he is my dad." She said naturally, keeping her eyes on the book she was holding. Lucas raised his brow in surprise, he now saw the distinct features they shared (the chin, their eyes and the ears, all parental signs). Riley looked up at him, who still had a shocked face, she giggled at his reaction.

"You must be acing that class." He said and she laughed.

"I think he tries to be unbiased, but it hasn't worked out very well, sometimes he tells me what he's asking in a test for mistake and sometimes he qualifies my work harder than others. It's... a messy relationship." She finished smiling.

"Yeah, it sounds like one." He remarked, laughing. "It looks like I'm finished with this one." He closed the book and put it in a pile.

"Thanks again for helping me out."

"It's fine, you are great company." He said looking at her with an honest smile. "I should go now, I have to finish the questions for history, my partner didn't help much." He wanted to see her reaction because he knew they were friends. Riley was a little concentrated on her thoughts before snapping out.

"Oh, yes, you were with Maya." She laughed. "Good luck trying to make her work."

"Are you guys close friends?" He asked, Riley snorted at his question, it was very intriguing because she was so polite to people.

"We are _the_ best of friends, we've known each other forever, look..." She said showing her right hand to him. "We even have friendship rings." She smiled.

"I see." For Lucas it was all coming together, Maya had the same ring and she took care of it, their relationship was something interesting, he had to see them together to understand it more, for know they looked like completely different individuals.

"Do you want my answers? Farkle and I finished them on class."

"Hmm?" Lucas was out of the conversation, thinking about the two girls. "Oh, that'd be great." Riley leaned down to get her backpack from the floor but Lucas stopped her putting his hand on top of hers.

"Why don't I give you my number and you can send me the pictures?" He looked carefully at her.

"It's fine, it will just take me a second to take it out." Lucas laughed, wondering if she was serious.

"Riley I— want you to have my number." He said, she was looking at his hand still touching her.

"Oh..." She managed to say, blushing a little. She removed her hand from underneath and took her cellphone out of her pocket to give it to him. As he added his number, she had taken a strand of hair between her fingers, looking senselessly at the table.

"Here you go." He said, breaking her trance. "I should get going now."

Lucas picked his bag from the table and thought about giving her a kiss on the cheek, but stopped not wanting to scare her.

"Sure, I'll send you the answers." She said, finally looking at his eyes, he smiled.

"I'll see you around." He said, walking away, checking again for her before leaving the library, she was still looking at him. He headed out of the school to the busy sidewalk with a grin in his face and a victim in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

After this chapter we are picking up the pace, I promise, you need to understand how Lucas thinks.

Thanks for the sweet reviews!

* * *

KING LUCAS

CHAPTER 4

The sun was coming down as Lucas walked the streets of New York to his new apartment building. Soon after moving he found out how much he liked the city, the non stop rithym it had, fascinated him. He usually ended up walking to new places, meeting new people, learning about his home. He had met a homeless man, Cal, two blocks away from his apartment, he walked past him everyday and everyday Lucas brought him breakfast and a cup of coffee in the afternoon which he received with a smile, he had told Lucas everything a true New Yorker should know.

"Lucas!" Cal greeted him as he walked towards him.

"Hey Cal! How was your day?" Lucas looked down at what he was selling that day. He got stuff from the flea market and sold it in this part of town. Lucas grabbed some wood coasters and gave him a ten dollar bill.

"Do you want the change?" Cal asked.

"No, man, keep it and buy some dinner." Cal smiled and put the bill in a sock where he kept his money.

"You kidding? I'm saving for a fancy coat for the winter." Lucas laughed. "Always plan in advance!" He yelled at him after Lucas said goodbye and walked away.

In no time he got to his building, he greeted the doorman and hopped into the elevator. His apartment was in the fifth floor, it was still flooded with boxes everywhere, he entered the apartment and closed the door, leaving his keys in a bowl next to the entrance.

"Lucas! Help!" His heart jumped as he dropped his backpack to the floor and ran towards his mother's room. When he reached the doorway he saw his mom trying to lift a 50 inch TV by herself, he sighed of relief.

"God, you almost give me a heart attack." He said, taking the TV easily from her hands and placing it on her bed. She hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What would I do without you?" She said without letting him go.

"I thought we had agreed that I would install the TV when I got back from school."

"I know, I'm sorry Lukey." She said, looking down. "I just saw it against my wall and I needed to see one less box in this apartment."

"What are you doing here anyway, I thought you were working all day." Lucas said, taking a screwdriver and adjusting the wall mount.

"I'm gonna be on call tonight so they gave me the afternoon free." He grabbed the TV and set it on the wall.

"See? All set, the cable company is coming on Friday though, I called them." He said, checking so the TV wasn't crooked.

His mom hugged him again, he could feel her sniffing on his shoulder.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy we're here, I never thanked you for leaving Texas for me and I know it must've been tough for you, such a big change and I..." She kept crying as Lucas held her mother, he clenched his jaw, he always felt so useless in these situations. "We can finally start over, away from your dad..."

"Don't... talk about him..." Lucas looked down at the floor. "Not here, he doesn't even deserve to be in your thoughts."

"He's not, I'm just saying we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." Lucas didn't respond. "I won't talk about him again, forgive me."

"It's okay, I'm happy we moved too and you know you don't have to worry about me."

She cleaned her face and laughed.

"I know, sometimes I feel like you are the grown-up in this house." He smiled at himself.

"I'm going to take a shower." Lucas said and headed to his room, before he left, his mom stopped him.

"Lucas, I have an idea, why don't we go and have dinner at this diner some colleagues recommend me, it's near the hospital."

"Sure mom, give me ten minutes."

* * *

"I just don't understand why you park so far from the building."

"Because where I park it's free, plus I get to see Cal every morning."

"Who's Cal again?" His mother asked entering his truck.

"The guy I take breakfast to every morning— I also bought the coasters from him." He said, turning the ignition on and driving away. "What's the name of the diner?"

"Night owl Diner? Night-something diner."

"I see, what a creative name." He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha", Lucas was smiling, he liked hanging out with his mother. "It's one block south from the emergency entrance."

"Alright."

* * *

"One chef's special", the waitress said placing a dish in front of his mom. "One tuna melt for the handsome young man, and two strawberry smoothies." Lucas smiled at her.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said grabbing the ketchup and pouring it on the side of his fries.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you... uh, Katy." His mother replied, looking at her batch, and the waitress gave her a smile and returned to serve a cup of coffee to the gentleman in the bar. They had found out that the restaurant was in fact the Nighthawk Diner, Lucas gave credit to his mom who was always very forgetful.

"You didn't tell me, how was school today?" She asked, taking a piece of her grilled chicken to her mouth.

"It was good, I guess. My history teacher is very... enthusiastic, I got a try out this week for the baseball team."

"Uhh that's great, Lukey." She said.

"I met a guy from Austin, too." Lucas continued the conversation with his mother after a while, he knew that would relieve his mother, to know he was adapting to New York and making friends.

"Really?" She raised her brows. "What's his name?"

"Isaiah Babinoux."

"Babinoux?" She looked at him like she didn't believe him. "There was a Babinoux family that lived up our street when we were in Austin, you went to the same kindergarten as their kid."

"What?" Lucas said with his mouth full. "I don't remember him."

"It was before moving to Houston."

"That's crazy."

"Small city, after all." His mother said, finishing the rest of her smoothie, as she was doing this the bell of the front door rang and Lucas' heart accelerated when he saw a certain blonde entering the diner.

"You have no idea." Lucas replied to his mother.

Maya sat in the bar, next to the cashier.

"Pete, I need another tuna melt, extra pickles." The waitress said, taking a cup of coffee to her new costumer.

"Lucas? Did you hear what I said?" His mother's voice brought him back, she took out a bill from her wallet and gave it to him. "I'm late for my shift." She quickly put in her mouth the rest of her meal and stood up.

"I have to go, pay the bill and go home, don't stay up too late." She kissed his cheek and ran out of the diner. "Goodnight, sweetie." She left and Lucas watched her cross the street to the hospital.

When his mother was out of his sight, his attention went back to the blonde sitting at the bar, talking to the waitress, she must be a regular here. He finished his food, leaving almost a clean plate, he drank the rest of his smoothie and headed to the cashier to pay.

"How was everything?" Katy asked him, printing his bill.

"Everything was great." His voice gained Maya's attention and she turned to see him.

"Huckleberry?" She asked in shock.

"Maya! You can't call him that." Everything clicked in that second, the blonde mane of the two women, their blues eyes, their small frame, Maya was a copy of Katy, her mother most likely.

"It's okay, ma'am. We go to school together." Katy's laugh sounded relieved.

"Oh, babygirl", she said pushing playfully at Maya's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me there were handsome young men like this in your school?" Lucas smiled as Maya covered her face, she was blushing a little bit, she was embarrassed of her mother, but who wasn't embarrased of their mother he thought.

"Mom, please stop, I'm begging you." Maya said, as Lucas laughed.

"Don't be so overdramatic, you're telling me you didn't notice?" Katy said putting her hands on her hips.

"God, you're making it worse." Maya closed her eyes, wishing this wasn't happening.

Lucas couldn't stop smiling, he paid the bill and told Katy to keep the change.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Maya." Then he turned to Katy. "It was nice to meet you, ma'am." Maya looked at him and he smirked, she rolled her eyes and turned around, as he walked out of the diner, feeling very content with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Are you ready for the wildest ride of your life, filled with feelings, drama, romance, cliches and so much more. Are you? I am.

Little author's note: I'm back at school so the chapters will be published in a bigger time lapse, if you want an update go to my profile.

* * *

KING LUCAS

CHAPTER 5

"Wait, you're Aries?" Lucas said to the tall blonde in front of her, with a face of surprise. They were standing in an empty hallway, it was very early in the morning, classes hadn't began yet. He was there because he wanted to confirm his try out today with coach Cooper. On his way to find him he ran into Sophie, she was a junior, not the brightest mind and by a beautiful coincidence she was in the gymnastics team, it was all wrapped up for him. "That is crazy, because I'm a Sagittarius." He said taking his hand to his chest and smiling to the girl.

"No way! We're compatible." She said, grabbing his hand, waving her eyelashes. "Let me see your love line again." He extended his palm, so she could read it, he was containing himself from bursting out of laughter, she had started talking about astrology as a way of life, the girl was really cute at least.

"What do you see?" He asked coming closer to her.

"Hmm..." She said, running her index finger over the creases on his hand. "You have a very interesting love line."

"Why is that?" He asked in amusement.

"Because you're going to fall in love in the near future." He laughed, this was definitely one of the dumbest conversations he had ever held, for this girl stars and hands had more say in her life than her own voice and decisions.

"Really?" He said playfully. "Does it say anything about the immediate future?" She lifted her eyes to his, the intensity on his eyes were like magnets, pulling her closer by an invisible force. He put a lost strand of her hair behind her ear, he was careful, just barely touching her cheek.

"It does actually." She said biting her lip, she took a sharpie from her bag and proceeded to write something in his palm.

When he looked, she had written her number under her name, she even drew a heart instead of a dot over the _'i'_. He smiled at her, this one had been so easy.

"Text me." She said, looking him up and down.

"I will." He finished. She walked away, swinging her hips more pronouncedly as he saw her leaving.

What he didn't see nor did he notice that there was another person in the hallway watching them. Riley Mathews ran out of there, before he could turn around and realize she was there witnessing the whole exchange.

When Riley returned to where she had left her best friend, she was out of breath. Maya was sitting alone in a table outside behind the school, she had her head rested over her hands and she was finally falling asleep again, that's when she heard her best friend panting and sitting across from her.

"Where is you training bag?" Maya asked, noticing her friend had come empty handed.

"I didn't find it." She said.

"I thought you said you left it in the changing room." The blonde responded, frowning.

"I did, I just didn't enter the gym to find it." Riley said, avoiding Maya's eyes.

"What? Riles, you just left me to go and find your bag."

"I found something else." She said looking down, playing with a strand of hair and biting the inside of her cheek.

"What happened?" Maya asked very seriously, she knew there was something wrong with her friend and she had to know what.

"I saw Lucas." She said, looking at her. Riley knew that if someone could make her feel better was Maya.

"So? You're probably going to see the cowboy everyday." Maya didn't understand, Riley couldn't stop talking about him all night yesterday, about his library visit and how he gave her his number, how they talked late into the night (which for Riley it was 11 p.m), how he was so dreamy and all that romantic crap she didn't care about.

"He was with a girl." The brunette threw her hands to the air.

"Riley it probably doesn't mean anything." Of course it meant something, Maya thought, first there were the rumors Missy Bradford started spreading around, now this girl and Riley.

But Riley liked him so much, he was her hero from the subway and casually it turns out he goes to the same school and to top it off he shows interest for her. She had called it a sign from the universe, because as always Riley rushed into things. The last real relationship she had was with Charlie Gardner, they were together freshman and sophomore year, but he had ended things when he called Riley childish and naive, although Maya preferred the term protected.

"No, you have no idea, he was so flirty and she was like _'We're compatible'_ —" She said in a squeaky voice, trying to imitate the other girl. "She gave him her number and he touched her cheek and they were so close to each other, you had to be there. It was like he was a completely different person."

"Maybe you're reading too much into whatever happened in that hallway, just relax." Maya was trying to save Riley from the truth that Lucas was a player, maybe this idiot could benefit from a relationship with her, Riley had definitely change Maya for the better.

"I'm such an idiot." Riley said, resting her forehead on the table.

"No, you're not. You just met the guy, you've talked to him once, maybe he was just trying to be nice to that girl." She couldn't believe she was saying this. "Let's give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Do you really think so?" Riley asked, lifting her head a little bit, just enough so she could see Maya in the eyes, to know if she was lying.

"I do." Maya forced herself to say, a soft smile appeared on Riley's face.

Maya was mad at Lucas, she didn't know what his intentions were with Riley or why her in particular, but she wouldn't let him hurt her best friend.

At the end of the day, Lucas was out in the field, changed and ready for his try out. He already knew everyone on the team, Billy had introduced him at lunch, the only one who seemed annoyed about him was Ashton, the pitcher, though Lucas attributed that to jealousy. Zay told him that Ashton was Missy's ex, apparently she had broken up with him and he was not over it yet.

After the warm up, they split into two groups, the coach left Lucas last, he would be switching positions around so coach Cooper could see what would be best for him. Lucas didn't want to be the pitcher, it was too boring for him, he liked third base and he was one hell of a hitter. Ashton was stretching his arm, Lucas could see anger in his face, it could go really well for him or he could use it against him.

He had studied Ashton while he was standing on second, he positioned himself a little more to the left when he was going to do a fast ball, his curve balls didn't seem like a threat, they were too slow, he was going to be in the team at the end of the practice.

Each time Ashton move, Lucas reacted, he hit every ball that came in his way. A smirk formed in Lucas' face, which drove Ashton crazy and messed his game. Out of the ten balls that were thrown to him, he sent four out of the field and five far enough so he could run back home each time, the only ball he missed was the one where he noticed Maya sitting on the bleachers, watching him play. She was alone, he knew that Riley was at Emily's house because they had a prom committee meeting, what was she doing there? Maya had managed to screw up his concentration, he moved too slowly and had a strike.

When the practice was done the coach sent everyone to the showers, Billy jumped over Lucas' back and messed his hair.

"Dude! You were a freaking home run machine!" He said.

"Yeah man, did you see Ashton's face when you hit that first ball." Taylor said behind him, Lucas smiled, remembering how he watched the ball travel all the way out of the field.

"He almost died." Billy laughed.

"The coach is crazy if you didn't make it." Taylor finished as they walked in the changing rooms.

After Lucas had changed, he was waiting on some word from coach Cooper, but he couldn't find him, so he grabbed his training bag a headed out. At the end of the hallway he could see a small figure leaning against the wall, her blonde mane falling over her shoulders, one foot on the wall, her arms crossed. He was the last one to leave, so she was waiting for him.

"Friar!" The coach said from the other side of the hallway.

"Yes, sir?" Lucas turned his gaze around and walked towards him.

"You were very impressive out there, son." The coach said, crossing his arms.

"Thank you, sir." He nodded.

"How long have you been playing?" He asked.

"I was seven when I made it into little league."

"I see a great career for you, your form is really good, you're fast, you're strong, we should work on you accuracy, but besides that you have a bright future ahead." Lucas gave him a half smile, it was obvious that he was already making big plans for Lucas.

"Does that mean I made the team?"

"I'll see you on Thursday for your first practice." He patted Lucas' back and turned around to leave, but then remembered something else. "Oh and I'll tell you what position you'll be playing."

When he couldn't see the coach anymore, he turned around, Maya was still there using her phone. He walked towards her, when she saw him approaching she sent a text and locked her phone, putting it away in her back pocket.

"Waiting for someone?" Lucas asked when he was near.

"I need to talk to you." She said, standing up straight, away from the wall.

"So you _were_ waiting on me." He said with a smirk.

"What's your deal with Riley?" She asked directly.

"Whatever she and I have it's our business, not yours." He said, fixing the strip of his training bag on his shoulder.

"It became my business too when you chose her to relieve your stupid teenager cravings." She said, looking at him in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, frowning.

"She's my best friend and I don't want to be the one picking up the pieces after you're done playing with her."

"Who says I'm playing with her?" This friendship was going to be something complicated for him, now that he saw more and more inside of it.

"I've known guys like you." She said putting a finger on his chest. "You use a girl until you get bored and then you toss that one and get a new one."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" He knew she was protecting Riley, but he also felt like there was something else behind her lashing out on him.

"You think I don't see right through you?" Yes, he thought. "With your prince charming act, you're leading her on and she is going to fall for it and she's going to end up hurt when she sees the real you."

Lucas was amused by her, she was very clever, but she only thought she could understand him, he was always one step ahead. He had been in this game for a long time and he wasn't going to let just another blonde ruin it for him.

"You don't even know me!" He said stepping forward. "I know you care about Riley but she can make her own decisions, why don't you let her decide what she wants?"

Maya remained silent, looking at him with those blue eyes that fascinated him. It was obvious he had won the argument, he could've said so much more, appear more seductive, cage her against the wall, he knew it would have worked with any other girl he had met, but Maya was different so he said nothing else.

"I'll show you I'm right." She said narrowing her eyes and walking away. Lucas was curious to know what she meant, he was ready for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A present for you, patient people. Enjoy!**

 **-AGA-**

* * *

KING LUCAS

CHAPTER 6

The rest of Lucas' first week had gone by without any problem. He was adapting to the new school very fast, he had made the baseball team as it's third base and after they play their first game in two weeks he would be the star hitter. Speaking of third bases, he had a wonderful date with Sophie after his baseball practice on Thursday.

He sat with Zay during geometry and lunch, he always had something to talk about and even though Lucas wasn't the type of guy who liked getting close to someone he was starting to find Zay's company enjoyable. It wasn't until Friday morning that they found out that they also shared their Spanish class, it just happened that Zay hadn't had the motivation to show up at class the past days of that week. They spent most of their time together and if it wasn't with him, he was with his teammates and if he wasn't with them, then he was with a girl.

He was still talking with Riley, they texted constantly, he always smiled at her, he also walked her to her AP calculus after history, Maya watched him carefully behind them. Last time they had talked she had promised to prove he was lying to Riley about why he was interested in her, but she had taken no action on her words yet.

Their first period was about to end, the Spanish teacher was grading their homework while they were supposed to work on the sheets she had given out. Lucas was on Instagram when Zay, who was sitting next to him, called him.

"Psst, Lucas!" He whispered. "Did you see this?" He said, showing him the screen of his phone. There was a text bubble that he couldn't read from where he was.

Lucas frowned and lifted his shoulders, but in that moment his phone vibrated, he got a new message from an unknown number.

 ** _Party tonight, 503 W 82nd Street, 8A. 8pm. Seniors only!_**

A smile on his face grew as he turned to look at his friend, Zay smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah!" Zay said aloud, every eye on the class turned around to see them.

"Isaac!" The teacher said, standing up. "Hay algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase?"

"No." He said, Lucas tried to contain his laugh as everyone returned to their tasks.

"It is on!" Zay freely yelled outside as they headed to the cafeteria. "Our first party together, man this is going to be awesome!"

"Who sent the text?" Lucas asked.

"Gabbie Anderson, she has this huge apartment and she throws parties as often as humanly possible."

They walked in, each grabbing a tray and cutting line in front of some freshmen that said nothing when they saw Lucas.

"Hi, Flo! You look gorgeous as always." Lucas said with his best smile, to the lady that was serving the food.

"Lucas, thank you!" That day they were serving pizza, which always happened the last Friday of each month. "I tried your grandma's corn bread recipe and it was like heaven."

"Didn't I tell you?" He said as she placed an extra slice on his plate. "I'll ask her to send me the one for her pecan pie."

"Please do, have a nice day!" She said, throwing a burnt slice on Zay's tray.

"You too!" Lucas finished, lifting his lunch and looking for a place to seat.

"I hate that you can do that, I've known Flo since I was a freshman." Zay said next to him. "Anyway, what are you going to do about Sophie?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, he saw the table he was looking for and headed towards it.

"The party is for seniors only." His friend said behind him.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." He said, mischievously, reaching the table. "Hey, this spot taken?"

Riley lifted her head and smiled when she recognized who it was.

"Please." She said, pointing the seats in front of her. She was reading from a big book, Maya was nowhere to be seen.

"This is Zay. Zay this is Riley Matthews." Lucas introduced them.

"Are you in my AP calculus?" She asked, looking at him.

"Oh, sugar, I'm barely passing basic math, but could you be any cuter." Zay said, which made Riley flush a little and Lucas smile.

"Riley, are going go to the party tonight?" Lucas asked, seeming casual and taking a bite of his pizza.

"Oh, I got the text but I can't." This put on hold Lucas' plan to hook up with Riley.

"Why not?" Lucas asked, making her know that he wanted her there.

"I promised my parents that I would babysit my little brother, tonight is their anniversary." Riley said, looking disappointed.

"Oh, that's too bad, I was looking forward on seeing you there."

Zay couldn't believe what he was seeing, Riley was another one of the girls who fell for anything Lucas said. He didn't know what it was, but he was so smooth in everything he said, he never rushed things but he always had their numbers by the end. He should write down a couple of his moves for tonight.

"I just got these Snack Packs from a couple of stupid freshmen." Maya sat down, without noticing that Lucas was there until she opened her pudding. "What are you doing here, Huckleberry?"

"Huckleberry!" Zay chuckled.

"And who are you?" Maya said to Zay with a spoon in her mouth.

"Isiah Babinoux, call me Zay." He said.

"Are you the guy that pulled the fire alarm last year?"

"Same one." He nodded, feeling flattered that someone gave him the recognition he deserved, after all he was suspended for a week for his little stunt.

"That was cool." She said, surprised. "I had a test that day."

Zay lifted his chocolate milk and bowed his head to Maya.

"Say, blondie, are you going to Gabbie Anderson's party tonight?" Zay asked.

"Maybe." She said, putting the empty plastic cup over Riley's tray. "Hey, Huckleberry, are you going to eat that slice?"

"I'll exchange it for your other pudding." He said, lifting a brow. Maya narrowed her eyes and slide the little cup towards Lucas, he caught it and gave her his plate.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She said, taking a bite from her pizza.

At night, Lucas and Zay were on their way to Gabbie's apartment. Zay was changing the stations on Lucas' radio, finally leaving one on, it was country music, Lucas smiled.

"So you drove all the way from Texas, just for this truck." Zay was playing with the window handle and tapping his palms on the dashboard.

"Yep." Lucas said nonchalantly.

"I don't get it." Zay said after a while. "First of all why would you need a car in New York City?"

"You can always get down and walk the rest of the way if you want to."

"Alright." He finished and remained silent the rest of the way.

"I mean, if a car is what you want then you could've sold it and buy a new one here."

"I thought we dropped this." Lucas said, as they rode the elevator up to the eighth floor. "Besides, I kept it for sentimental value."

Zay didn't respond, they had finally arrived at the place, it was about to be nine o'clock when they knocked on the door. A girl with a very black hair opened the door, she was holding a red cup in her hand, loud music played behind her. She smiled playfully at Lucas.

"Lucas! I'm glad you made it!" She stepped aside and let them in. "Zay, it's good to see you too."

"Thanks for inviting me." Lucas said, looking at her up and down, now he recognized her, she was in the cheerleading squad. She smiled back and guided them in.

"The kitchen is at the right, there's a bathroom at the end of that hallway, the other one is upstairs to the left. The master bedroom is off limits, besides that enjoy the party." She left them, the place was packed with drunk teenagers. There was a group dancing, others were playing spin the bottle, couples were here and there kissing like hungry animals, it wasn't so different as the ones in Texas.

They headed to the kitchen to pour themselves a cup of beer. The baseball team had taken control of the room and they were playing beer pong on the island of the kitchen.

"Lucas!" Billy exclaimed when he came in.

"Lucas!" The rest of his teammates repeated, they were all a few drinks in.

"Zay, it's good to see you too." Billy said coming closer to the pair.

"Why is everyone saying that?" Zay complained, heading to the keg and pouring two cups.

"So Lucas," Billy started grabbing his friend by the shoulders, "I've heard from several girls that you are the number one target at the party."

"Any recommendations?" Lucas asked, taking the drink that Zay had brought him.

"Well Gabbie hasn't been with anyone tonight and you get the room advantage."

"Teresa Sanchez was very interested in you this morning." Zay said, finishing his first drink.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked.

"Well she actually talked to me, so that had to be a clue, but it was only to get your number." He said, a little disappointed.

"Man, Teresa is gooood." Billy said nodding.

Lucas finished his beer and then left the two to go and mix something stronger. He put some tequila, rum, vodka, he luckily found some Curacao and then he added some Maxx Energy, in Texas they called it "The Leprechaun" because of its green color, the drink guaranteed a good buzz.

"The fuck is that?" Zay said, sitting on the counter. "Why is it green?" Lucas laughed and told him the recipe of the drink, Zay made a disgust expression.

"I know it sounds horrible, but if you try it you'll like it." Lucas offered a zip of his cup, Zay took it and the second he swallowed it his eyes opened in surprise and he took a second zip.

"Holy shit!" He took a third zip, Lucas gave up and prepared another one for him. "Ahh, this is so good! You can't even taste the alcohol in this!"

"I know, be careful though, that's why it hits so hard."

After Zay's second Leprechaun he disappeared, Billy introduced Lucas to Teresa and they were really getting along.

"There's no way you can do that!" He said and she nodded. "You can't balance a cup in you nose!"

"I swear! Look!" She grabbed his drink, looked up and put the cup over her nose, after playing around with it she let it go and the cup stood there. Lucas face lit up, his eyes wide in surprise and his mouth open. Teresa was a really cool girl, she had a beautiful brown color and her black hair seemed indomitable but he couldn't imagine her any different. She removed it and finished the whole drink. "I told you!" She said, drunker than him.

"That–was–amazing!" He said. "I really didn't think it was possible."

"Oh, look, the couch is finally free! My feet are killing me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch.

They sat down, she took her heels off and put her feet over the couch, resting her knees on his leg, she had an arm around his neck, the other hand was playing with a button of his shirt.

"So, tell me, are you liking New York?" She said, drawing circles on his chest with her index finger.

"I'm liking it more and more each second." He said in a low voice, he could feel the buzz of the alcohol in his head, it was making him feel unstoppable. Teresa smiled and got closer to him, when someone interrupted them.

It was Maya, standing in front of Lucas with her hands on her hips. From the couch she looked taller, and obviously she looked incredibly hot. She was wearing some shorts and a white top, short enough so you could see the belly button, a flannel shirt around her hips and combat boots. It was very simple look, but somehow she made it ten times better.

"What?" Teresa asked, when Lucas couldn't find the words.

"I need to borrow him for a sec." She said, before Teresa could protest Maya yanked him by his shirt.

"What's wrong with you?" The girl on the couch said. Lucas looked at Maya and then back at Teresa, but he wanted to see what was it that the blonde wanted.

"I'll be back, I promise." He said to Teresa and then followed Maya to the kitchen.

It was now empty, the team had scattered around the apartment everyone looking for someone to hook up with. Zay was sound asleep in the island, a red cup in his hand.

"What do you want?" He said, turning Zay's head to a side just in case he vomited.

"Zay was in the middle of telling me how to make whatever he's drinking, when he passed out." She said. "I also know that you are the one who made the drink first, so I just want one."

"That's it? You just want me to make you a drink?" He asked, a little disappointed.

"Yep, then you can go back to the couch and suck on that girl's face." She said, he narrowed his eyes, he had a hint that Maya was lying, but he couldn't read anything on her eyes or face and it made everything difficult.

He grabbed a cup, as she sat on the counter next to him. He looked for the ingredients among the half empty or almost empty bottles scattered around the kitchen.

"Did you create that shit?" Maya asked, her voice sounded a little drunk, which could explain her whole stunt back in the couch.

"No, it's a Texan drink." He added the ice, she was giving him a kind of look that he had seen before many times and it didn't matter that Maya's eyes had no expression in them because he was sure. She was looking at him the way women did when they wanted to do something with him.

He grabbed a can of Maxx Energy and opened it in front of her, almost between her legs, pouring the last item of the drink and handing it to her. She drank around half of her cup in one sitting and put the cup next to her.

"You can leave now, Huckleberry." She said, but he didn't listen, he got close to her, putting each of his hands to her sides, caging her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, in a low tone that made Maya's little hairs behind her neck stand up.

"Like what?" She said.

"Like you want to have sex with me." He said, she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Since she was so small, their faces were in front of each other.

"What if I do?" She asked, almost whispering, putting her hands around his neck, coming a little closer to him, the limits for personal space had been broken a few inches ago. He was confused by her behavior, feeling something sketchy, but the buzz in his head wasn't helping, he could be wrong and maybe this was what she wanted.

"I can help you with that." He was getting turned on, Maya had an effect in his that he didn't understand. He finally saw something in her eyes, it was very intense, like a fire behind them. Her eyes slipped to his lips and he knew it was time.

He closed the space between them, their lips coming together in a fierce kiss. It was hot, it was wet, it was hungry, filled with a carnal desire. Her plum lips were soft, better than he had imagined, they tasted like the drink he had made for her. Her hands were tangled in his hair, while his were resting over her hips pulling her as close to the edge as she could be. She crossed her legs around his hips for better support.

His hands traveled all of her back, his touch sending sparks of fire through all of her body. He began kissing her jaw, slowly moving down to her neck, she lifted her head to give him more access. She let out a whimper when he sucked on the sensible skin of her neck.

"I just want a good fuck." She said panting. "Until I can't walk." She finished, biting his earlobe. He was hard and the fact that she was moving her hips made it so irresistibly good. He was thinking about taking her right there, pound her against the counter senselessly until they both saw stars, but he knew he shouldn't, there was something about this kiss so wrong, but she moved again and every coherent thought he was making disappeared.

She was good, but he knew that she was loving the friction and the way he kissed her, the way he sucked her neck, it made it almost impossible to think. She lifted his chin so their lips met again, he wasted no time, exploring her mouth with his tongue, fighting with hers in a igniting kiss.

"God, you are so hard." She said chuckling and then she stopped, she dropped her legs and pushed him away. Lucas frowned, looking at her as she cleaned her mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Feels horrible when you lead someone on and leave them hanging, doesn't it?" She said, finishing her Leprechaun. "Good luck taking care of your business." She looked down at his crotch and winked, it was obvious he still had a serious boner on.

He was angry, this had been her revenge for him playing with Riley and it had played out just like she had wanted, she had manipulated him. The nerve she had to have to provoke him like this. Now it was personal Maya Hart, your heart would be his to crush, now it was on.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I promised you we would start to pick up the pace and we will. I was story boarding between my classes and I have 21 chapters laid down and only one third of the story.

Thanks for waiting for the story and I love your reviews they seriously make me smile. Right now I'm studying for a calculus test but most of chapter 8 is written, so maybe next week?

RE Jessica: The Leprechaun is a real drink and it does have the ingredients I wrote, I don't know if you can find it in Texas, that was for plot, but it's a Costa Rican drink (El Duende). Thanks for your message!

* * *

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 7**

"Do you mind if I sit?" Lucas asked to the guy sitting on the table, he was reading from a chemistry book, his nose almost touching the pages while his index finger traced over the sentences.

He looked up to the big Texan boy, his broad shoulders made him feel like half his size even though if he stood up next to him he would probably be the same size if not an inch taller.

"I already gave my lunch money to another one of your teammates." The thin boy answered and returned to his book. Lucas made a mental note about that.

"I already ate, I just want to sit down with you." Lucas wouldn't sit until he allowed him to, this would give him the sense that he had the power in this situation and not Lucas.

"It's a free world." He simply said, looking at him again, but Lucas wouldn't sit and made a confused face instead. "You can sit."He finally said.

Oh, Lucas had him, Farkle was used to the teasing, to being the squeaky little mouse that every jock made fun of, he would give him the chance to be above them. He seemed like he already knew he was smarter than everyone else around him, but if Lucas made him think that he had a power over him and his decisions that would compensate the physical and social aspect he lacked and craved, he wanted power and that's exactly what Lucas would give him.

"I'm Lucas." He said, he had to be the dumb one here.

"I know, we share history class." Farkle responded like he was talking to a little kid, good. "I sit next to you."

"Farkle!" Suddenly a guy from the hockey team yelled, approaching their table. "Feeling generous enough to buy a poor guy some food?"

"No." He responded almost in a whisper, the color had left his face.

"I wasn't asking." The other guy said, digging his nails on Farkle's shoulder, which made him close his eyes in pain.

"Fuck off, Johnson." Lucas finally said.

"Oh, I see you got yourself your own bodyguard." Lucas looked at him until he let go off his grip, Farkle was looking at him with a big question in his face.

"You should get your own if you keep bothering him." Lucas stood up, towering over them.

"C'mon Friar, I'm just playing." Johnson pushed him playfully, but Lucas' eyes didn't change, his lips were pressed together and his jaw clenched. "Why don't you sit with us? Instead of sitting with this freak."

That made his look angrier, although Farkle thought that wasn't possible. "I'm fine right here, but you should leave... _now_." The other guy had an unbelieving expression on his face, but he still did as Lucas said and returned to his table. When Lucas sat back down his features had changed, he smiled at Farkle who still couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"Thanks, you didn't have to." He said, awkwardly.

"I like to take care of my friends." Lucas said, padding his shoulder.

"We are friends?" Farkle asked confused.

"I hoped we could be." He said, Farkle was very smart but Lucas didn't think he had enough social experience to know what Lucas was after, still the thought of someone like the Texan hanging out with someone like him was illogical.

"Why?" He wondered aloud.

"Why?" Lucas chuckled. "You look like a nice guy." Farkle frowned. "Also, I know that you are really close to Riley and Maya and Riley has talked a lot about you."

"She did?" Lucas narrowed his eyes, slightly. "What did she say?" Oh, he saw it, Lucas didn't miss anything, it was there, as much as Farkle tried to hide it Lucas saw right through him and the glint on his eyes when he mentioned Riley was impossible to miss. Farkle had feelings for Riley, Lucas wasn't sure if this would make things easier or just complicate them more.

"That you've been best friends for a long time," now he had to be careful on what he said, "that you are one of her favorite persons on the planet and that I would be crazy if I didn't want to be your friend. So I'm here to prove my sanity."

Farkle couldn't fight the smile that formed across his face.

"I think my friendship would do you some good too." He added, remembering his first encounter with Zay.

"Why do you think that?" He asked, closing his book.

"Why didn't you stand up against that idiot from the hockey team?"

"Have you seen him?" Farkle said, pointing with his thumb to the table where the team was sitting, joking around. "Guys like you are logs in a world where I'm a little twig."

"For your sake, you shouldn't use that metaphor again, okay?" Lucas said, smiling.

"Why? It's true, you guys are bigger than me!" Lucas closed his eyes, like he had said something hurtful and lowered his head. "I don't get it... Oh!" He had finally understood. "I didn't... I mean, I've never looked at your... to know..."

"Stop! You're just making it worse." Lucas said, lifting his hand.

"The point is, he lifts weights for fun, all I lift are my books." His voice fell as he finished the sentence.

"Well, if every book you have is like that one", Lucas said putting a finger over the huge chemistry book, "I'd say you have a pretty good chance." Farkle managed a laugh and Lucas knew he had him.

"A big brain is what every girl wants." Lucas said, trying to cheer him up.

"I don't know how your school was in Texas, but my experience here has been quite the opposite." Lucas laughed. "Even Riley has a thing for jocks lately." His eyes fell to the table, Lucas knew he was talking about him and he even felt a little disdain in his tone.

"Really? I didn't know she was dating anyone." Lucas had to play dumb if he wanted to get where he needed to.

"She's not... yet." Farkle said.

"What about Maya?" Lucas asked, subtlety.

"For you?" Farkle frowned, growing worried for his best friend.

"No, for you!" Lucas said, nodding.

"Oh, I can't date either one of them, I promised to love them the same," he said, sadly, "besides, she has more of a taste for bad boys." Lucas lifted his eyebrows.

"Really? Does she have a boyfriend?" Finally, he fell in his trap.

"She thinks she does." Farkle said.

"What do _you_ think?" Lucas needed to find more about Maya without raising any suspicion to Riley and Farkle had been the perfect answer, he just had to touch the subject.

"I rather call it a stationary booty call." He responded, Lucas snorted.

"What's the guy? I've never seen her with anyone." If Lucas knew him, he could get rid of him.

"His name is Josh, he is in college, they all are." This girl just seemed harder and harder to obtain.

"So you don't like him?" Lucas asked, casually.

"I don't like him for Maya, I don't think anyone likes him for Maya." He paused, checking around for his friends. "He's too old and she doesn't understand why we feel like that."

"I think I also don't understand."

"The thing is that she had a crush on him for many years and now that he has looked her way, she wants to hold on to the idea that is all serious and that he feels the same." Farkle tried to explain.

"And you don't think he does?" This was much more than what he had hoped to find out.

"We are _hoping_ he does." Farkle finished.

"And by we, you mean Riley and you?" Lucas said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Why don't you talk to Maya?" He asked, frowning.

"Have you tried to change Maya's mind?" Lucas nodded and gave him the reason. Farkle checked his watch and stood up. "I have to get to my homeroom."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Farkle didn't respond, but Lucas still followed him outside of the cafeteria.

"I just have one more question", Lucas said turning to him, "Why do they call you Farkle?"

"Because that's my name." Farkle responded like it was the obvious answer.

"Your name is Farkle?" Lucas raised his brow and his eyes widened. "Wow, maybe we could start calling you by your last name."

"Minkus?" He asked, lowering his face.

"You are Farkle Minkus?" Lucas laughed, "I'm sorry... Farkle it is, then." He padded his new friend on the back and walked him to his class.

* * *

"Good job, boys!" The coach said clapping his hands. "Porter! Toss the ball through Lucas! It's faster!"

They repeated the play, this time Lucas had the ball, it all happened in a blink of an eye, the next second, the hitter was on the floor out of the game.

"See! That's what I'm talking about!" Coach Cooper said, as Lucas helped Marcus up from the floor. Ashton looked over Lucas with disdain, as he removed his glove, they all headed to the showers. "I don't want any equipment missing! Everything goes in the bag! And no one leaves without showering!"

The coach yelled, but none of the boys turned his way, they threw the bats and balls and gloves in a big bag that was on the floor. A thin freshman that they called Sput (short for Sputnik, due to his oddly round head), picked everything from the floor.

"Lucas, wait up!" Gabbie Anderson called him, she was wearing her cheerleading outfit of white, blue and gold. The squad shared training days with the baseball team. A high pony tail moved from side to side as she jogged to meet him, her bag hanged in her right shoulder.

"Hey" Lucas said, walking next to her towards the changing rooms.

"I saw you playing out there, you're really good."

"Thanks, I was also checking your practice." He said, getting closer to Sput, Gabbie walking next to him.

"And what did you think?" She asked, biting her lower lip. She was flirting with him and Lucas wasn't one to miss opportunities.

"I'd say that you're holding the team on your shoulders... literally." He said smiling, she giggled. When they reached the freshman, Lucas handed him his equipment. "Thanks, Roy." The boy was surprised that Lucas Friar knew he name, he smiled and turned his gaze shyly away when he saw Gabbie next to him.

"Are you nervous for the game next week?" She asked, padding off some dust from his chest.

"No, I'll win." He said, smirking. "Hey, are you doing anything after this?" He asked sliding his hand from her elbow to her hand so he could grab it, they were alone in the field.

"No, why? Do you have anything in mind?" Lucas smiled and managed to tell her that they could meet in the main hall after he showered and changed. He left her and entered the men's changing room.

Meanwhile, Maya Hart was putting the final touches of white of the bowl of fruit she was painting, from time to time she would peek at the real bowl standing in a chair in front of her.

"Maya, I have to go and relieve the babysitter, can you close the class?" She nodded absentmindedly, she was biting her lip, too concentrated to pay attention to him. "Thanks, bye! I don't want to find dirty brushes tomorrow, okay?" She didn't respond, she didn't even listen when he closed the door.

After a few minutes, she was examining the painting to see if she was content with it, her phone vibrated, to show a text from Riley.

 _ **"How was art?"**_

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the time, she hadn't realized how late it was, when she looked around she noticed that Mr. Vasquez had left already. She put her brushes in a can of water and moved the painting near a window so the oils would be dry by tomorrow.

She took the jean button up shirt that she used to paint off and hanged it in the closet, she spent so much time there that Mr. Vasquez told her that there was no point on taking it back home almost every day.

When she finished packing everything, she put the lock on the door and close it behind her.

 _"I just got home."_ She texted Riley back, as she was walking down the hall, she didn't feel like explaining why she was late. She noticed a big stain in the back of her forearm, Maya sighed and turned to enter the nearest bathroom.

She heard someone moan, but she still walked in, she stopped at the doorstep, she wasn't sure if she was mad at herself for knowing what was coming and still walking in or because she couldn't look away.

All she could she was the bare back of a man and a girl who had her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, they were pulling down the pants of whomever was holding her, just enough so she could see his Calvin's.

His back had been chiseled by the gods themselves, she could see every muscle contract as he moved and his arms, Maya traveled every square inch of his arms until she saw his hand disappear under her top. Maya couldn't move, the couple was kissing fiercely, she couldn't help but feel a heat forming in her navel.

The girl was wearing a cheerleading outfit, and when the guy moved to work on her neck Maya saw the pleasure on Gabbie Anderson's face, she could also hear it. In a second Gabbie opened her eyes and screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Maya's feet were glued to the floor, but she wanted to run away.

The guy that was holding her dropped her carefully on the floor and turned around to see who had interrupted them. Maya knew who it was, she could feel it the minute she walked in, but she wanted to deny it, her eyes traveled from his toned abs to his chest to I his face, even now that she saw his face and that stupid shit eating grin that drove her crazy she wanted to deny that she wasn't looking at Lucas Friar, it wasn't possible he could look like that.

This wasn't what Lucas thought today would bring, he looked at her frozen in her spot, cheeks almost crimson red. He noticed how she looked at him, the way most women did. He couldn't help the smile on his face, her hands were covered in paint, she must've had art today, which meant she had her art workshop the same days he had his training, he could see another opportunity rising in front of him, but today wasn't the day to take advantage of it.

"Would you mind?" He said, frowning. Gabbie was hiding behind him, just now did Maya notice a bra sitting on the lavatory, that was what she needed to process everything.

"You are not allowed to have sex in the school grounds." Maya said angrily.

"Are you gonna tell on us?" He said, defiantly, she didn't respond, she didn't know what to say, she was focusing all her energy on not looking at his body. "That's what I thought."

Maya left the bathroom mad for some reason, she wasn't jealous, definitely not, she told herself. She could her Gabbie giggling from the hallway and further down she even heard her scream his name. Maya rushed out of school and took a deep breath in, Lucas had won this round, she didn't know what were they playing in order to win, but it just felt like he had won something.


	8. Chapter 8

This one ended up being around 5k so I cut it in half, the next chapter **will** come out next week. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Lucas couldn't believe he was sitting where he was, never in his 18 years had he imagine that he would have to sit through a prom committee meeting, especially one in which he had volunteered to help in anything they needed. Riley and some other girl Lucas didn't care to even remember her name, ran the committee, they were in charge of every detail. Lucas didn't care about getting closer to Riley romantically anymore, she wasn't his target, but he needed to get closer to her so he could get more information about Maya. He was already making progress with Farkle, who was sitting next to him, taking note to everything Riley said, but it was obvious he would be there, his eyes were shining like diamonds.

Maya was a closed book, he needed something to write on her blank pages, Farkle had helped a lot, but Riley was the key, there was no one in this world that knew Maya as well as Riley did. Things were beginning to get complicated and Lucas was finally getting the chill he had become addicted to. He had to get information out of Riley without raising suspicion, she was naive yes, but she was not dumb and she would start to think there was something going on between the pair, he couldn't let that happen for now.

His planning was interrupted by the sound of the door closing, to his surprise Maya had entered the meeting and sat next to Riley, he wasn't expecting her there but he was glad, he needed her to like him and that could only happen with continuous contact.

"Lucas!" Riley called for his attention, he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You offered your house to make the cupcakes, right?"

"Oh, yeah." He said nodding.

"Good, unfortunately Jenny is sick so she can't help, but Maya will take her place."

"What?" Maya asked, looking angrily at her best friend. "I thought I was doing some sketches."

"You are", Riley said putting her hand in her shoulder, "But you also have to help with the cupcakes, everyone already has their assignments and this is for tomorrow."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, Riley was doing her puppy face and she couldn't say no to that face. She wasn't happy about working with Ranger Rick but she would make it as fast as she could. It had been almost a week since Gabbie Anderson's party and he hadn't done anything yet and she didn't want to be alone in his house with him for a second longer than needed.

"Ok, then, let's end the meeting here." Everyone stood up to leave, Farkle headed to where Riley was packing her paperclip and Maya walked towards Lucas.

"I didn't think you'd be in the prom committee." Lucas said smirking.

"Riley made me." She said annoyed.

"What a coincidence, me too." He said smiling, but she didn't answer. "Got everything?"

She nodded, he lifted a heavy box filled with all the ingredients and things they would need for the cupcakes. Her eyes traveled to his flexed arms, since they had kissed a tension had settled between them, and she couldn't help herself to notice every little move he did. Sometimes her eyes drifted to his lips and if she tried really hard she could remember the taste they had, but his arms and his back had become her weakness, she could still picture them from the other day she saw him in the bathroom. She knew kissing him was risky, she trusted she could control herself enough to stop it, but she was definitely not expecting that he'd be so good.

Either way, she pushed all those thoughts away and blame them on her hormonal needs.

"Remember to be here early tomorrow!" Riley yelled as they walked out of the class, but they ignored her and continued their way.

In the trip Maya changed the radio station every time a commerical played, Lucas didn't mind he never focused on the music, he was always lost in his own thoughts. When the radio stopped in a country station, she turned to see him with a smile so big he could she the dimples in her cheeks.

"Ha hurr, ha hurr, ha huurr..." She sang along with the rithym, he tried not to laugh, but it amused him all the teasing and it made him happy how annoyed she got when he showed no reaction to them.

They finally reached the street he parked his car and got down, he took the big plastic box with him.

"Where is your place?"

"Two blocks that way", he said moving his head towards the pharmacy in the corner and lifting his brows.

He could see Cal sitting on his little chair, reading that day's paper.

"Lucas! Who is the lovely lady?" He said, standing up to greet them.

"Hey Cal, this is Maya, from school." Lucas said.

"Hello Maya from school." He said, taking his cap off and bowing his head.

"Hello Cal from the street, nice to meet you." Maya replied giggling.

"I'll see you around, alright? Take care!" Lucas said, they kept walking down, heading to his apartment building.

"Stay in school!" Cal yelled, he always did that, he would yell some advice when he'd leave, so it was the last thing he heard from him, just in case he moved and never saw Lucas again, he wanted to know that he helped someone in his life with good advice.

Lucas managed to open the door whilst holding the heavy box, he held it so Maya could enter the apartment. When they walked in Lucas placed the package in the kitchen counter, she looked around taking in everything.

His apartment was big, or what was considered big for a New Yorker, the walls had a beautiful color, it was like a beige grey, and the living space was decorated in a way that made Maya's artistic eye happy, it was a very pleasant place, something that she honestly didn't expect.

The furniture was of a darker grey adorned with different pillows all in the same pale pallet, a white carpet in the middle and over it a coffee table. There were still some opened boxes in the living room. His mother (who Maya obviously thought had decorated the apartment) had a great taste.

Maya's look fell over the beautiful library behind her, it was one of a kind was what she first thought, with squares of different sizes and placed unevenly, either way it was beautiful. She came closer to it, most of the books were about medical stuff, some pictures were also placed in a few of the squares, one of him with what appeared to be his mother, another one of him in a little cowboy outfit (she snapped a picture of the latter one for her own entertainment).

"Are you going to help?" He called from the kitchen, she took off her jacket and connected her phone to charge. While she washed her hands he had already taken all the ingredients out, he had also gotten his mixer ready and two large bowls.

The only thing that was left inside the plastic box was a piece of paper with the recipe, she grabbed it and recognized Topanga's handwriting on it.

"How many times are we going to do the recipe?" He asked, watching her.

"It says that this makes 24 and we need 350." She did the math on her head, looking at Lucas horrified when she got the answer.

"What?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We have to do it 15 times!" She buried her head between her hands. "I'm going to be here forever." She complained.

"Wow", Lucas said, she lifted her head to look at him. "You really hate me that much?" She opened her mouth to say something, but the words never came. "Whatever, let's get this done."

He took a measuring cup out of a drawer and opened a bag of flour, reading from the instructions she had placed on the counter.

In a silent agreement, Lucas was on charge of the dry ingredients, which meant Maya was doing the wet ones. She lost count of how many eggs she had cracked, the trash bag filled with the empty shells. They had already made a batch that was baking in the oven, they had two molds that could bake 24 cupcakes at once, so they only had to do the whole process 7 times.

By the third time they were moving like a well oiled machine, each mixed their ingredients then Lucas placed his in the mixer while Maya poured slowly the liquids. Then each would grab one mold and start scooping the batter. They placed it on the oven and began again. Lucas' counter was filled with the finished cupcakes that were cooling, Maya had connected her phone to the speakers and she was playing her music, moving a little to the rithym singing some lyrics.

The slowest part was the baking and the mixing, fortunately they were working on the last mixture. Lucas placed his part on the mixer, Maya dropped a little of her part and in one quick motion she pulled the arm all the way back to the fastest setting, she immediately gasped but it was too late, she closed her eyes and hoped for the best, feeling how everything landed in her face, she looked up at him, the cocoa flour and milk with egg had covered his chest and face, she was in the same situation, her top and hair were dripping milk and she could only smell eggs.

Lucas opened his mouth taking the flour off his eyes, he didn't know what to say, this was so ridiculous. He looked down at her, the image was hilarious, her hair was dripping, he could see a yolk running down her cheek, he couldn't contain himself and bursted out laughing. She looked at him with an unbelieving face.

"It's not funny, look at me!" She yelled, hitting his arm with her palm, some flour was lifted in the air that made him laugh harder.

"That's why I'm laughing!" He said, gasping for air.

"Stop!" She said, but she was chuckling too, his laughter was very contagious and when he laughed it made him seem like a completely different person.

"Oh, that was fun!" He said, cleaning the tears in his eyes. "Here", he threw her a towel so she could clean her face, "let's finish this batch and then we can clean ourselves."

Luckily they had a cautious friend that had packed more ingredients in case something like this happened, when they were done Lucas placed the last cupcakes in the oven and then set an alarm.

"C'mon, you can wash in my bathroom." She followed him across a hallway, they passed a doorway and when she peaked inside it seemed to be an office with another one of those big libraries, but this one had a different shape, they were big triangles with shelves on them to accommodate all their books.

The other door was his room, it was blue, with his bed in one corner, a smaller bookshelf that had one of its shelves crooked and a desk of a light colored wood. He opened his closet door and took a towel out.

"Here, you can go first." She nodded and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her, the first thing that hit her was the smell, it smelled just like him it gave her goosebumps feeling surrounded by his essence.

Lucas knew that Maya would take longer so he grabbed one of his shirts and washed his face and hair in his mother's bathroom. He took the cupcakes out when the alarm went off and left them to cool over the stove.

When he came back she was still in the bathroom the water running, he entered and closed the door behind him. He layed on his bed until the door opened a little, enough so she could take her head out, she was holding the towel to her chest, he could see the laces of her black bra.

He lifted his eyebrows with a playful smirk, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't even think about it." But he did, he often found himself thinking about how to get her, she was undecipherable, but he would get her in time. "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Sure", he headed to the closet, but instead of taking a random shirt from one his hangers, he smiled at himself and reached down to a box and took the one he was looking for.

He rested on the frame of the door looking down at her, they didn't say anything, they just exchanged looks thinking the same thing, but he handed her the shirt and she asked him to turn around.

He sat on his bed, waiting for her to come out, when the door creaked open a little, she probably didn't close it correctly. He looked away, but like magnets his eyes returned to her, she was turned on her back. He stared quietly, surfing the line of her column with his eyes, watching her bones fold when she raised her arms to put on his shirt.

He sat back when he knew that she was coming out.

"Really, Huckleberry?" She asked, a hand on her hip the other one pointing to the shirt he had given her. "Giddy up?"

He snorted at her, he had given her a grey shirt with a huge cowboy hat on it and the words 'Giddy up' written in rope. He loved that shirt, he had won it in a fair for hitting the hammer all the way up to the bell, but he knew it would drive Maya crazy.

"You couldn't have given me one your 20 blue shirts?" He smiled at the remark.

"Why? You look great in that one." She stood there awkwardly, his shirt almost reached her knees, so the shorts she was wearing underneath were invisible, the sleeves hanged over her elbows.


	9. Chapter 9

As promised here is part 2 of last chapter, I don't know when I'll post again, but do me a favor and share this story with your friends, follow, like, comment. Thanks for the reviews I love them.

* * *

KING LUCAS

CHAPTER 9

"Can I throw my shirt in your dryer? I'm definitely not walking home in this." He laughed and rolled his eyes. He walked out into the hallway, with Maya following close behind. He hadn't heard his mother arrive, she had her bag hanging on his hand looking puzzled at the 360 cupcakes that stood there in her kitchen counter.

"Lukey? Were you hungry, honey?" He turned his head to her mother, who hadn't noticed he was standing in the hallway, and then back at Maya. He knew how bad this looked, but there was no going back, in fact he could use it to his advantage.

"Hey, momma." He said, quietly.

"Hi", she looked at him, then Maya stepped to his side, wanting to have a look at his _momma_. "Oh, hi..." She raised her brows when she saw the little blonde girl next to him, her hair wet and appearing to be wearing nothing but one of his shirts.

He came forward, with Maya not far behind.

"Mom, this is Maya, she's from school, uh... we were baking cupcakes." He said, Maya noticed how unprepared he was for this, which made the whole exchange better. "It's for a bake sale... for prom."

"I see..." She was looking suspiciously at her son, but when her eyes fell over Maya, it changed completely, a smile settled on her face. "Oh but, where did I left my manners? Maya, is it?" She came close to Maya, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. Friar." She said awkwardly, she was not a hugger.

"It's Ms. Friar, actually, but call me Elizabeth or Liz." She said, this made it so much worse, she looked at Lucas who was clenching his jaw and looking at the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Maya said, flushing a little.

"That's fine, sweetie." Liz placed her bag on the couch and took her sweater off.

"I thought you were on call tonight." Lucas said to his mother.

"I changed my shift with Thomas, her daughter's birthday is tomorrow." She said, sitting on the counter. "Can I grab one?"

"Sure, for 5 bucks", his mother stared back, Lucas laughed, "I'm messing with you, I have to put these in the dryer, I'll be back." He went back to the last door of the hallway and entered the room, leaving Maya and her mother alone in the kitchen.

"So... Kitchen nightmare?" Liz asked, taking a bite of the cupcake and making a pleased sound.

"Yeah", Maya chuckled, "we had a setback with the mixer, everything ended over me."

His mother laughed, she had a nice laugh, like his son. She was beautiful, probably reaching her forties but could only see it on her eyes, she was very tall with honey hair like her son. Lucas had gotten a lot out of her, although Maya had never seen his father, which seemed to be out of the picture. But the most telling detail were her eyes, they were of a deep forest green, his were more like a sea green but they had the same golden spots in them.

"I have to say, I love your apartment." Maya added at the end.

"This is what a big settlement can get you", she joked.

"Where did you get those libraries?" Maya had to know.

"Oh, Lucas made those." She said, looking back at the bookshelf.

"What?" Maya asked, baffled.

"He took on woodwork back in Texas, in fact I think he has the first one he made in his bedroom, that one is a little crooked though, but he has gotten really good at it. I brought my favorites, the rest are in my parents house in Austin."

"Wow, I didn't know he could... They're beautiful..." Maya couldn't believe that the same Lucas that she knew, had a mother like his and had a hobby of making incredible pieces of furniture.

"I know, right? He's the grown up around here. He practically takes care of everything." She said with a smile that didn't reached her eyes, but that disappeared when she noticed Lucas coming back, but Maya understood what she meant.

"I hope you are not embarrassing me, mom" Lucas asked from behind her.

"I was about to take out your photo albums." She said, smiling.

"Oh God, you packed those?" He asked, resting his elbow on her shoulder.

"Of course, how else can I remember about those sweet little cheeks?" She said, grabbing his cheek with one hand, he wrinkled his nose and for the first time since they had met Maya was looking at Lucas be a nice person, she wondered if his mother knew what an asshole her son could be. "I'm going to take a quick shower, clean off the hospital smell."

She left them alone in the kitchen, with 359 cupcakes.

"Your mom is so nice", Maya said, "what happened to you?"

"You don't know me at all, I could be the nicest person in the world" He said, looking for parchment paper in the kitchen cabinets.

"No, I'm pretty sure I read you right, you are a dick." She said, she was resting her elbows on the counter and her head on her hands.

He laughed, he wanted to try something ever since his conversation with Farkle.

"Just don't go falling in love with me." He said, making eye contact.

"That's gold, why would I ever fall in love with you?" She sat up straight, suddenly interested in what he was saying.

"I heard you like bad boys." He began packing the cupcakes on the plastic box, putting a sheet of parchment paper in between layers.

"Josh is not a bad guy, does being older make him a bad person?" She had stand up to help him put the cupcakes away.

"Of course not, but using you for sex does." There it was, a subtle way of putting that card on the table, now it was time for her move and he needed to watch carefully.

"He's not using me!" Something new popped up in her eyes, it felt like a threat, he was finally going somewhere, Josh was a sensitive matter, it was clear that several people had warned her about it or that not many approved it, but she went ahead and got him.

"I think I would know. In fact I can assure you that he is..." He was going to say something else, but was interrupted by the dryer alarm. "Your shirt is ready."

He walked down to the last door of the hallway, it was a small room, the washing machine and dryer were on one side and then there was a shelf with all the cleaning supplies. He reached down and took her top out handing it to the blonde girl.

Instead of telling him to turn around or close his eyes, she took the hem of his shirt and passed it above her head, leaving her with her black bra in front of Lucas. He was dumbstruck, his eyes falling heavily to her chest, he frowned looking at her, with that same heavy shadow that fell in his eyes when they kissed at the party.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Well since nothing is ever going to happen between us again, I don't see the problem of me changing in front of you." He had no words, every time that he thought he was getting closer to understanding her, she would do something completely unexpected and leave him lost on her behavior. "Why? Is it bothering you?" She said, crossing her arms, pulling her boobs together.

He got closer, to the point she had to step back, but he didn't stop until her back contacted the wall. His nose was touching her forehead, he placed a lost strand of hair behind her ear and traced carefully her jaw with his thumb, he was meticulously slow in his movements.

When he reached her chin he lifted her head so she could she him, she was panting, after loosing her breath from hitting the wall.

"Don't play a game you can't win." He said dead serious.

"I think I already won." She said , she tried to walk away from him, but he stopped her and everything else happened so fast. He picked her up like a doll and placed her on top of the washing machine, her hands fell over his biceps to steady herself.

"Don't test me, Maya." Whispering it to her ear. "You still owe me one for what you did in that party." He slipped a finger under a strap of her bra, carefully pulling it to one side of her arm. He kissed her shoulder, but just so lightly, she let out a soft gasp in surprise by the delicacy of his touch. He repeated the gesture, moving slowly, after his fourth kiss, he put the strap back to its original position.

He towered over her, his hands traveling from her wrists to her shoulders, to her neck, so he could hold her head. His touch was hot, but gentle, barely there, but it still sent jolts of electricity across her body.

He lowered his head, but just when his lips were brushing against hers, she closed her eyes and he smiled. He suddenly walked back, she felt cold, and she realized that she had fallen for his act.

"I won't do anything", he said changing his voice completely, his features softened, Maya frowned, "you taught me a lesson that day, I won't play with Riley, I won't play with you, there's plenty of girls on school far more interesting."

He couldn't win her if she still thought that he was interested in Riley or her for the moment. He had to win her friendship first. At least he had just successfully tested that she was attracted to him.

"You should put on your shirt." He said, picking it up from the floor where Maya had dropped it and handing it to her. She had a frown in her face, puzzled by him.

He left her so she could change and returned to the kitchen. When she came out he had already finished packing, he was closing the lid as she grabbed her bag and fixed her hair.

"Do you need a ride?" Lucas asked, putting the plastic box on the floor.

"No, I'll just take the subway."

"I ordered some Chinese food, it should be here soon." Lucas' mom said, coming out of her room, drying her hair with a towel. "Maya, you're not staying for dinner?"

"No, I should leave, it's very late already."

"Is Lucas driving you?" She asked, looking at her son first.

"There's no need, I can take the subway." Maya responded quickly.

"Walking at this time alone, I can't let you do that, Lucas can you take her home?" He moved closer to the two.

"Ms. Friar, seriously, I can take care of myself." Maya said, putting her hand up.

"Maya, c'mon, I'll take you." Lucas said taking his keys from the bowl behind her, Elizabeth looked at Maya who sighed.

"Thank you." Maya said, kindly. She seemed to be stuck with him.

"Come back here again and I'll show you that photo album I told you about." Maya giggled and nodded. They left, Lucas grabbed a sweater and a couple of cupcakes before the door behind them.

"Riley will notice that some cupcakes are missing." Maya said.

"I'm market testing." He said, smiling. The doorman opened the door for them, to the chilly air of night.

"You can leave now, I'll walk home alone." She turned around and left him, but he followed close behind. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not." He said defensively. She walked faster, passing next to Cal again, who was holding a hot drink. He saw them and smiled.

"Trouble with the lady, Lucas?" She heard Lucas laughing behind, she stopped to hear what he had to say about that.

"She's being stubborn and doesn't want me to take her home." Cal laughed.

"Women make our lives impossible, but we also can't live without them." Cal said, taking a sip of his coffee, Lucas felt the same way, what hearts could he break.

"I brought you these." Maya turned around, Lucas handed him the two cupcakes he had brought with him. "Tell me if they are good." The man's face illuminated, he even closed his eyes when he tried the treat. Lucas smiled, Maya watched him very carefully, he had been nice throughout the day, maybe he was right and she didn't know him enough, maybe he was a dick to her because she never gave him the chance to be different.

"I'm glad you liked them, now if you'll excuse me, I have to take her home." With that Maya turned and walked away, she could hear Lucas footsteps as he jogged to catch her.

"I thought you weren't following me?" She said, turning at the corner.

"Now I am." He said looking down at her. "Will you let me drive you?"

"No." She simply responded.

"Then I'm just going to walk next to you." He put his hands on his pockets, the sweater hanging in one of his arms.

"I've lived in the city my whole life, I can take care of myself." She said, annoyed.

"I don't doubt it. I'll still follow." She rolled her eyes, but said nothing against it, she knew that he wouldn't leave her alone.

And so they walked, next to each other, without speaking. They entered the subway station, he followed carefully for he didn't know where she lived. They mounted the subway, but still they did not say a word, even when he put his hand on her hip to hold her when the train stopped, he did it out of a reflect, she looked down at his hand, but he removed it quickly and they continue their journey.

As they rose from the ground back at the streets, Lucas noticed how they were in a very different part of town. Here the streets were more alive by night, big signs, a lot of lights, the people sat on the sidewalks.

They walked a little more, Maya finally broke, as Lucas hoped she would.

"Why did you walk me home? And it better not be because of those southern modals."

"I wanted you to be safe and that's not southern modals, it's just modals." She was cold, her skin aroused by the air, the hot days were coming to and end, fall was coming. He extended his sweater to her. "You're cold."

"I don't need it." She said, looking forward.

"Does everything have to be a fight with you? I brought it for you, so just take it." She gave up and took the sweater, the sleeves covered her hands.

"See, I don't get it. Are you a nice guy pretending to be a dick or a dick pretending to be nice guy?" She said looking at him, he smiled.

"You're welcome." He had read the news headline on Cal's paper, ' _Cold winds come early this year'_ and with what she was wearing he knew she would eventually need it. He just needed to take the matter home. He sighed loudly.

"I know we started on the wrong foot, but I'm really making an effort here to prove to you that I'm not the idiot you think I am." Lucas said. "I want us to be friends."

He had done it, he could see it, his mother had helped, even though he hadn't planned that she would be there. She was confused by him and she didn't know what she would do, but of Lucas was right about her she would lean towards his nice side.

"What do you think?" He asked, she narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"We'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

I might fail my calc test next saturday, but I'm tired of studying and I took a rest to write this chapter. Btw, OMG I can't believe the story got +50 followers! That is crazy!

* * *

KING LUCAS

CHAPTER 10

"El hombre _anda_ unos zapatos _muy_ bonitos." The Spanish teacher was pointing to the simple sentence written in the whiteboard.

" _Anda... muy... bonitos._ " Zay was trying to keep up with the class, he looked at Lucas frowning, he was asking what it meant. Lucas made a motion of taking a cap off, Zay's eyes widened and nodded.

"Isaac, what does it mean?" They both knew this was going to happen, every time Zay arrived late in class he was used by Ms. Martinez in every exercise they did.

"Well, it clearly says 'The man has a nice hat'." Zay said with that smug smile on his face. Lucas bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter.

"And it clearly shows that you are not paying attention." Ms. Martinez replied, asking another person and getting the correct answer. When she turned around to write the next sentence, Zay stood up and hit Lucas on his arm.

"You suck." Zay whispered, Lucas was snickering.

"Aww come on, it was funny." But Zay didn't turn around to see him, he remained silent for a while but Lucas had learned a lot about Zay in those first weeks and he couldn't stay mad at him for a long time. So after the teacher mispronounced clock, the class laughed like a bunch of 7 year olds, Zay the loudest of them, he turned to Lucas with a big smile on his face and everything that happened before forgotten.

She gave them the last 20 minutes to work on the sheets as she always did. Zay brought his chair closer to Lucas'.

"How was the cupcake baking?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"It went well." Lucas simply said, answering some texts.

"So, you and Maya?" He whispered, Lucas looked at him, warning him to be careful with his big mouth.

"She has a boyfriend." Lucas responded.

"Has that stop you before?" Zay asked, Lucas gave him a look but didn't answer. "I thought you were interested in Maya, you asked around for her and all that."

"I was, before everything got too complicated." Lucas replied.

He wasn't lying entirely, things had really proven to be more of a challenge than he expected. He wanted to break Riley first because of that, she was an easy target, but now that he had his eyes on Maya he couldn't play with Riley because of the friendship they had. If he broke Riley's heart that would be the end of his goal, he was certain that their relationship was more important than anything he could have with either of them, the fact that the girls were aware of this made getting both impossible.

So he settled with Maya, he didn't know what made her so special that she didn't fall for his tricks. Even more importantly, he still couldn't explain why her eyes had nothing in them, besides the blue color of her irises.

If Zay knew what he was trying to do to Maya, he would try to stop him, he was sure of that. This means that Zay had to be left out of the challenge, this was a lonely journey but Lucas preferred it this way, no one got in his way, no one slowed him down, he was used to working alone. Now that everyone here related him to Zay, he had to keep appearances, plus Zay had proven himself useful since he somehow knew everything that went down in school. Still, Lucas couldn't share what he was planning, but he had to make him think that he still likes her so in case he asked something, it wouldn't raise any suspicion.

"What are you going to do, then?" He leaned back.

"Nothing." Lucas responded. Zay narrowed his eyes, baffled by his friend and everything he knew he was hiding.

The bell rang shortly after that, in the a Billy whistled loudly, calling for their attention. He moved his hand forward, so they could follow him, pointing at the table in which the baseball team was sitting.

"C'mon, shooting star! Sit with the best scoring team of Abigail High!" He said, with the team laughing around him.

As they were headed their way, someone called for him.

"Hey, shooting star!" It was Maya, with a smirk on her face, she was sitting next to Riley, with Farkle in front of them. "Wanna sit with us? Although I must warn you, we are not the star team of Abigail High." She said, Riley was looking at them smiling.

He looked back at Billy and winked an eye at him, he smiled and nodded, turning back to his teammates. Zay sat next to Farkle and Lucas next to him, so he could be in front of Maya.

"Hey, guys." He said smiling, looking at Maya and then changing his eyes towards Riley.

"How was Spanish?" Riley asked, he would walk with her to her class every day and then he would leave for his classroom, she had learned his morning schedule.

"Ms. Martinez already hated me, since she saw my name on her list, now Lukey here hasn't helped very much..." Zay began telling them all the trouble Lucas had been the cause of in their Spanish class. Of course, he overdramatized most of the events, he still made everyone laugh, even Maya.

He was looking at her, he still didn't know why she had asked them to sit. It could be because Riley asked her to do it, or she had thought about what he said last night.

Suddenly an alarm went off from Riley's phone, she turned it off and jumped out of her seat.

"Oh, I have to go, it's my turn to be in the cupcake stand." She said, putting her bag over her shoulder. "They're selling very well, thanks to you guys!" She kissed Maya's forehead and left, waving goodbye to the rest.

"I should leave too, I need to finish my lab report." Farkle said, closing his laptop and putting in away.

"Farkle, we had the lab yesterday." Maya said frowning.

"Yeah, but I have to finish it today so tomorrow I can do the English essays and start the next chapter of chemistry." He said, like it all made sense, Lucas looked at him half smiling. Farkle was his own person and he liked that about him, but sometimes he understood why he was bullied by other people. Since he had started hanging out with him, the jokes had diminished, although Lucas was sure they continued whenever he wasn't around.

"That Farkle kid is weird, huh?" Zay said, emptying his plate.

"Yep, that's why we love him." Maya said, stealing one of Lucas' fries, he didn't give it too much importance.

"How did you meet him?" Zay asked, watching Lucas slide his plate over to Maya who had almost finished his fries.

"He saved Riley's life in kindergarten." She simply said, like that had explained everything. Lucas lifted his head up to see her, suddenly interested in the story.

"Why would she need saving in kindergarten?" Lucas asked, grabbing a fry himself.

"She was trying to grab an apple from a bucket in Halloween, but she got stuck and Farkle got her out." Maya explained.

"How did she get stuck?" Zay asked, intrigued.

"She wouldn't come up until she had an apple." Zay bursted out laughing and Lucas smiled, that sounded like something Riley would get herself into.

"Where were you when this happened?" Lucas asked, finishing his carton of milk.

"I was telling her to lift her head, that's all she had to do." She said with her mouth full.

"Well as invested as I was about that story, I have to go." Zay announced.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked frowning.

"I promised Mr. Diebold that I would clean his whiteboards if he cancelled my detention. This way I can watch the game tomorrow." Zay stood up, "See ya!" He left, taking his tray with him.

"Nervous about your first game tomorrow?" Maya asked, looking at him. "After all, you're carrying the fate of the best scoring team in school." He smiled.

"Nah, I saw the other team practice on Monday, we are going to win." He said with a smug smile. Zay had told him about the practice, so they went and sat on their benches while Lucas made mental notes about every player. Number 4 walked funny, his left leg was hurting him, number 1 was very distracted and the pitcher always threw the same fast balls and when he planted his foot on the floor he drew a curve ball. That's all Lucas needed to win, now that he had something on almost everyone on their team, a victory was certain for the Patriots of Abigail High School.

"Are you going to drink your juice?" She asked, eyeing the can of apple juice sitting on the corner of his tray.

"It's all yours." He pushed it forward. "Has Farkle always been like that?"

"If you ever meet his dad it will all make sense, it's _all_ genetic." He scoffed, picturing an older version of Farkle.

The bell rang again, she stood up quickly, he followed her, placing the tray over the trash and staying closely behind her as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going now?" He asked, as kids passed hurriedly next to them.

"I have art class." She said, giving an unforgiving look at the sophomore that pushed her side, he said sorry with a terrified expression and disappeared among the rest.

"I'll walk you there." Lucas said, next to her, as the hallways emptied.

"You don't need to, yesterday was kind, now it's just stupid." She replied, looking up at him.

"I had fun yesterday, I liked your neighborhood." She scoffed.

"Sure, Eastside." She responded sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that, you don't find that in Houston, your street came to life at night, I really liked that." He said, carefully, he knew Maya didn't come from money, her mom worked as a waitress and he didn't have any information about her father, at this stage of the game he couldn't afford to bring out any insecurities.

She didn't say anything else, so Lucas took his chance.

"I meant what I said yesterday... about being friends." He said quietly, stopping her in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Just friends?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"That's it." She suspected something, he didn't know what, but he was almost sure that it still involved Riley. Maya was too devoted to see her best friend happy, Farkle had told him about the Riley committee and what they did to keep the real world and sad news away from her, Lucas thought that was stupid.

Maya looked around them, thinking.

"Can I still call you Huckleberry?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He said, with the best smile he had, she licked her lips trying to hide a smile.

"Fine, you can tell everyone we are acquaintances." She said entering her class, looking at him one last time before closing the door.

"I'll take it." He laughed and turned around, he was one step closer, as small as it was.


	11. Chapter 11

I think I passed my calc test and to celebrate here you have a new chapter, I'm smelling drama approaching. Thanks as always for reading and taking your time to comment what you think, share the story, the fact that it has actual followers it still amazes me.

Next week I have a physics test, so I'll be gone again for a while. Send me a message or questions or whatever, thanks!

* * *

KING LUCAS

CHAPTER 11

Lucas was sitting on a bench, double tying the laces on his shoes and covering them with the velcro. He didn't feel nervous, he had seen the other team arrive and they were the same guys he had seen training, he knew every move they could pull. He was more worried about his team, he had noticed how his coach made rash decisions when he got clustered and with Taylor on the bench after he sprained his ankle yesterday on the practice, Coach Cooper was already sweating, his neck red.

"Listen up, boys!" He called out, the team was ready, they were all wearing new uniforms. The old ones were a really ugly blue and after six years with it the school had finally given them enough money for new colors. Now they were grey, with blue and golden stripes on the side of their pants and the classic ' _Patriots_ ' in golden letters on their chests. Lucas had asked for the number 7, that sat under FRIAR in big blue letters.

"This game sets up the whole season we'll be playing." He said, holding an iPad in his hand. "We didn't have the best season last year, but we have new talent with us, new faces, all we need is some spirit. I want you to give everything tonight, this the last season for most of you, so let's make it worth!"

"Yeah!" The boys said in unison, getting pumped for the game.

Billy jumped over the bench so everyone could see him and he started punching his chest. The rest of the team was watching him with smiles on their faces, Lucas had no idea what was happening, he guessed this was some kind of ritual before the game, because before he could ask, others jumped on the bench too and followed Billy, they were all making noise, Lucas joined them hopping next to his friend.

"Alright, let's go kick some ass!" The coach said, he was not known for his censorship skills, they all sprinted out of the changing rooms whooping.

The night was dark and cloudy, the field was lighten up by four big lights on each side.

"... _Abigail Adams High School Patriots!"_ Someone was saying over the speakers as they were coming out.

The bleachers were filled with people from both schools, cheering for their team, the blue and gold looked prominent among them. The cheerleading squad received them in the field, their pom-poms making a tunnel for them.

The other team was already grouped on the field with the referees, wearing the same black and yellow colors that Lucas had seen in the practice.

Gabbie Anderson waved at Lucas as he stepped on the field, he came closer to her to say hello.

"Hey." He said, watching the bleachers looking for the people he wanted to see there, he found Zay sitting wearing the school sweater, surprisingly Farkle was there next to him, then Riley and Maya. Riley waved at him with a big smile and then showed her thumbs to encourage him.

"You look very handsome in your new uniform." Gabbie said, fixing his neck.

"Thanks, you've always looked great in that skirt." He said, playfully.

"I thought you liked it more when it was on the floor." She said coming closer, he narrowed his eyes, they were in front of the whole school.

"I do, I should..." Before he could walk away, she kissed him, some people in the bleachers whooped at them, he broke it off, mad at her stupid move.

"For good luck." She said, winking as she returned to the rest of the squad some of the girls were giggling. She was clever, she did that on purpose, to show the school he was hers, but he wasn't and she had been very wrong to do that. He glanced quickly at Maya, who was talking to Riley who was clearly upset, fuck, just for a stupid kiss.

The game went as he hoped, the way he ran, the way he hit the ball, the way he launched himself to home it all seemed effortlessly. By the end of the game the pitcher tried to surprise him with some curve balls but he saw the movement on his right foot and he moved with him, hitting the ball so far it disappeared in the night and he brought three guys home.

* * *

Lucas parked his car in the corner of the street, following Zay to the entrance of the house. Billy's house was out in the suburbs, it reminded Lucas of the first house he had lived on, back in Austin, when they lived with his dad, although in New York this type of house was probably twice as expensive.

The music was blasting out from the backyard, the garden gate was open, a group of people on the entrance smoking, one of them blew the cloud of smoke on them when they walked by.

"Asshole." Zay said, coughing.

"Do you know him?" Lucas asked, noticing the way that guy had looked at his friend.

"Well, we're not best friends." Zay said, looking back at the tall Texan.

"I can see that", Lucas replied, "I think you'd be dead if I hadn't come to this school."

"Good thing you did!" He said padding his back, "now let's get _wasted_!"

Lucas snorted and let him go ahead and pour them some beers, the place was packed, most of their senior class, some juniors, Put from the baseball team and even some people from St. Patrick's High School.

There was a pool in the middle of the backyard, a pool house behind it and a ping pong table next to it, Lucas headed that way, to join the game that they were playing. As he made his way through the crowd, people congratulated him for the ending of the baseball game. A hand stopped him.

"Great game Lucas, I told you my kiss would be good luck." He wasn't sure of that, he saw the way Riley and Maya reacted and it was not good for him, and he hadn't seen them here so that was a step back. Gabbie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, she was drunk and horny. She started to kiss his neck, he didn't know what to do, if he was following his game plan he shouldn't be sleeping around with anyone, at least not from school or making this type of scenes in public. Yet, neither Maya nor Riley were here tonight and he would never expect to see Farkle in this environment.

"Hey, Lucas!" It was Zay, in good timing. Gabbie turned around to see who had interrupted. Lucas mouthed 'Thank you'. "Billy needs you to mount a keg in the kitchen."

"I better check that," Lucas said, stepping away from Gabbie. "I'll look for you, go have fun with the squad."

She shrugged and walked towards her friends, Lucas hugged Zay by the shoulders.

"You owe me one." Zay said, smirking.

"I'd call it even." Lucas jested. They walked in the house, looking for the kitchen, inside Billy was trying to twist the keg. Lucas looked down at Zay who was grinning. "Dude, I thought you were kidding." They both laughed and Lucas went to help Billy, another star in the game.

"Finally!" Billy lifted his hands in victory, "we're about to start beer pong, wanna join?"

"I don't have a partner." Lucas told him.

"I can play with you." Lucas lifted an eyebrow, looking down at his friend, Zay snorted. "Yeah, you're right, I suck at that."

" _I_ can play with you." A small voice said behind them, when they turned around the small blonde was filling a cup. "Well?" She asked, after they all remained silent. Lucas knew better that to challenge her.

"Okay," he turned to Billy, "I guess we're in."

Zay had left to look for a girl from St. Patrick's, he said maybe it would bring him the luck of the Irish, he laughed at his own joke and walked away.

"Can you hold your liquor?" He asked chugging down the rest of his beer, before refilling his cup.

"Can you?" She lifted her brow, he smiled.

He opened the door for her, as they returned to the loud backyard, Billy called them from the ping pong table, they were setting up the cups and filling the outer cups with beer, some with rum and coke and others with sprite and tequila.

"Where's Riley?" He asked, watching Zay at the other en of the pool telling a story to a girl Lucas didn't recognize.

"She said she wasn't feeling well." Maya replied.

"Does she ever go out?" Lucas looked down at Maya.

"She doesn't feel comfortable in this type of environment." She said. Before Lucas could ask if she did, Billy grabbed them by the shoulders and turned them around.

"We're going to start, what's your team name?" He asked, Maya bit her lip smiling.

"Ranger Rick." She said pointing at Lucas, but he saw it miles away.

"And Shortstack." He added quickly, pointing at her, the look she gave him could've burned holes in his shirt.

"Alright, Shortstack and Ranger Rick are gonna play against the Black Llamas!" Maya snorted at their name, it was because of their tall hairs. Randall threw Lucas the ball and told him they could start.

He stepped back and lifted his arm above his head, so the ball wouldn't bounce in the table, it went in one of the tequila cups and Randall had to chug it down. Maya gave him a satisfied look, before it was her time to drink the beer the ball fell in.

"Do you want me to get you a stool?" He asked playfully, with that shit eating grin of his. With one hand Maya pulled out her middle finger and with the other one she threw the ball. They both watched as the ball went in, Lucas tipped an imaginary hat at Maya and winked as he drank one of the tequilas.

They kept going like that, winning the first round with four cups left on their side of the table. Randall and Billy asked for a rematch and Shortstack and Ranger Rick agreed. Lucas could feel the buzz on his head, he never liked to drink more after he reached this point specially when he was driving, but he was bonding with Maya and he couldn't afford to lose this chance.

Maya had become overly competitive, she was drunk too, she had drank almost the same amount as Lucas, but she was small and her body processed alcohol a lot faster. They had lost more balls this round, but they were feeling unstoppable.

"C'mon Huckleberry! You got this!" She said, drumming with her hands on his back, as support he guessed. "You can't miss this!"

Lucas lifted his hand again and effortlessly threw the ball in. Billy and Randall groaned in complaint, while Maya jumped up and down celebrating.

As he watched Maya high five some guys that had been watching the game, Lucas thought that he should kiss her again, he wanted to, it wasn't part of his plan, but he wondered how it would affect it.

"Hey Maya,..." He began, grabbing her elbow so she could turn around, before he could say anything the music stopped.

"Lucas Friar? Where are you Lucas Friar?" It was a drunk Taylor with a microphone. "Oh, there you are!" He said pointing at Lucas. "C'mon guys, pick him up!" He hadn't noticed that half of the team had gathered around him, they came in and lifted him up the ground.

"Yeah! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the reason we won tonight!" Everyone cheered for Lucas, he even saw Maya clap for him. "Now, we want to welcome you to the team by making you part of a tradition."

The guys started walking him around, Travis was holding his feet so tight he couldn't move. They stopped in front of the pool and that's when he was able to move his feet as he felt himself fall.

The water wasn't cold, but he felt a chill on his face as he resurfaced. Everyone was screaming or cheering, the music had returned and some other guys jumped in the pool with him.

Maya came close to the edge and watched him with as grin on her face.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" He asked, fixing the hair out of his face.

"I knew about the tradition, I wasn't sure if they were going to do it." But she was lying, he could see it, behind that devious smile she had.

"Can you help me?" He asked, extending a hand towards her.

"Oh no, I've seen this in movies, you're going to pull me in, I won't do it." Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes, he got closer to the edge, with the help of both hands he pushed himself upward and got out. His muscles flexing as he came out of the water.

He was dripping wet, his white shirt had become almost invisible as it glued itself to his body. Maya's eyes fell heavily on it, suddenly turned on by the look of him.

He came closer to her, "Do you want a hug?", he asked opening his arms.

She ran away, "No! Get away from me!" But he didn't stop. "I'm serious!"

She bumped into the ping pong table and couldn't escape, but Lucas stopped and lifted his hands, surrendering.

"Fine, I won't hug you." He laughed. "Peace?", he extended his hand to her.

She narrowed his eyes, but slowly met his hand. He grinned and tighten his grip, he is strong as a horse and easily pulled her forward, lifting her off her feet and walking closer to the pool.

"Don't you dare! Huckleberry! Put me down! Put me down right now!" She moved her legs helplessly.

"Do you have your phone with you?" He asked, he was going to throw her to the pool, he wasn't going to be a _complete_ asshole.

"Put me down!" She hit him hard on the chest with her elbow, he complained and turned his back towards the pool.

"I'm getting back for Gabbie's party. Now take a deep breath." He whispered in her ear as he pushed his heels back and hit the water again.

He helped Maya to the surface, holding her arms, she hit him over and over again on the chest, splashing water on his face.

"You are such an ass, I fucking hate you." She said, panting as she stopped. A lot of people had joined the pool party, everyone was drunk, some guys were playing chicken, others were throwing a ball around that Lucas had no idea where they got it from.

They were really close, she hadn't noticed how very few inches were separating them. Her hands rested on his chest and she was trying to remember when he had put his hands on her hips. Her head was spinning, that second round of beer pong had been a mistake, was she leaning forward? Or was he pulling her? She couldn't say.

He put a lost strand of hair behind her ear, tracing her jaw and her upper lip with his thumb.

"Kiss me." He heard himself say.

"Why would I ever do that?" She asked, incredulous.

"Because Josh can't give you what you want." He said carefully.

"And what is that?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Pleasure." He whispered and Maya slapped him, he smiled looking at her more intensely. "Thank you, you just confirmed my suspicions, he can't help you get your release." She slapped him again, harder.

"You're actually thinking about it, aren't you?" He asked lifting his brow. And that one he really felt it, his cheek was burning. He grabbed her hands, "Stop hitting me and kiss me or tell me to let you go and tell Josh to get his shit together and make you come already."

She couldn't move her hands, so she didn't hit him, she couldn't believe herself for actually thinking about it, but everything he had said was true, maybe she was just hard to please, she was not one of those easy girls he was used to.

With the free movements of her hands she grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him forward until his lips met hers, he let go of his grip, pulling her hips forward.

She was in control of the kiss, just like the first time and just like the first time her body felt electricity running through her. There was something about his touch that lifted the hairs on her neck, maybe it was just the adrenaline of knowing this was wrong on so many levels.

He cupped her ass and lifted her with ease, she was even lighter on the water. He moved with her, he knew that in order for this to work out later on it had to be her who was in control or at least believe she was. He only moved when she did, she brushed her tongue against his lips and when he moved to her neck it was her that opened up to give him more access.

It was her who removed his soaked shirt and for that he was really surprised, he wanted to keep going and clearly she did to, but there was always a point of no return and he wasn't sure that he could afford crossing that limit, after all he hadn't planned this.

But everything about her was so intoxicating, the softness of her skin, her legs that simply went on for miles, her flavor and her smell, God her smell played tricks to his mind that sometimes made him forget what was the purpose of all this.

He traveled farther down, just above her chest, he left a trail of hot kisses as he moved, her hands were on his back keeping it warm against the cold breeze, she stopped him when he went too low and lifted his head up.

"You're drunk." He said, looking into her blue eyes, they were burning, but still he couldn't say much of what she was thinking underneath them.

"Well, obviously." She said, bringing him back down again, but he resisted her pull.

"Then this ends here." He stated, he grabbed her hips and lifted her out of the water so she could sit on the edge. He jumped out and sat next to her, Maya watching him carefully, he put his shirt back on, it was cold after standing outside for some time.

" _I_ still don't get _you_." She said, pointing at him, stretching her words.

"When this happens again I want you to remember." She snorted.

"This is not happening again... never, ever, ever, ever... _ever_." She moved her head from side to side.

"We'll see." He finished, remembering how she had ended their conversation when he walked her home.


	12. Chapter 12

**KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 12**

Lucas and Zay were stuck on traffic on Monday morning, after Zay had taken too long applying the lotions he used for his hair. Zay had stayed over the entire weekend at his house after the party.

Zay pointed at the drawings on his dashboard and giggled.

"Is that a llama?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He said, quickly glancing at the new decoration of his car.

"Boy, was Maya drunk." Zay replied.

"You are one to talk, you wouldn't get in the fucking car, you passed out in the cargo area." Lucas responded.

"In my defense, I was watching the stars. At least I didn't draw in your dashboard, like she did." He said, smiling. "Ha, I will never get over the Huckleberry."

Lucas saw the drawing once more, he didn't know when or where she had gotten the sharpie, but the next thing he knew was that she was concentrated, supporting herself on the dashboard. He couldn't stop her, after trying to take the sharpie from her, she bit his arm and he surrendered. The drawing was a stick figure with a cowboy hat and a lasso, riding a llama, with an arrow that pointed out and said ' _Huckleberry_ ', she had even signed the drawing with her initials.

"Do you like her?" Zay asked, smooth as always, Lucas thought sarcastically.

"It was just a kiss, I'm not going to grab my boom box and stand outside her building just for a kiss." Lucas answered, Zay rolled his eyes.

"Did you know that you're the first guy I've ever seen her hook up with from our class?" Zay asked, seriously.

"I'm _that_ good." Lucas said with a smirk.

"Or the other guy is _that_ bad." He replied quickly, Lucas gave him a look.

"Look Zay, if you are offered pie you never say no, you smile and politely take the plate, if it's a good pie then you ask for another slice." He said pulling inside the parking lot.

"And was Maya a good slice?" Zay asked frowning.

Lucas smiled at him, but didn't respond to his question. They got down and walked towards the school, a lot of people were waiting outside for the bell to ring, but they entered and separated, each to find their respective locker. He didn't find Riley in hers, as he usually did, she was still upset with him about the kiss with Gabbie, he sighed, Riley was complicated.

"Are you blind?" He heard someone scream down the hallway.

"I... I'm... I'm sorry." Was the reply, when he looked down, what appeared to be a freshman was putting together some books from the floor, standing next to him was the menacing blonde that stood at 5 feet.

"Your sorry's won't bring me back the minute I lost because of you." She said, taking the books from his hand. "What are you looking at?" She spat at some sophomore girls that passed next to them.

"Next time you decide to come to school, save people their time and stay out of their way!" She barked once more and walked away, everyone avoiding her glance.

What was wrong with her? He couldn't tell, had she been in a fight with Riley? Was that the reason why she wasn't on her locker this morning? Maybe Maya told her about the kiss, no, she would never destroy her friendship like this. It had to be something else, maybe something happened at home, but he didn't know anything about her home life. The bell brought him back from his thoughts and he picked up his backpack and left to class.

Inside the class Zay and him were sitting, waiting for their teacher to come, he was late as he always was. Mr. Sagan was a very old man, who each year said it would be his last, but every year he returned, probably because he forgot about the promise he had made. He always took the longest time to come from the teacher lounge to their class.

He was talking to Zay when he saw Maya pass across the small window on the door, he frowned and looked at his watch. He quickly grabbed his backpack and stood up.

"Sorry, man, I'm leaving." He said to his friend, interrupting whatever he was saying.

"What?" Zay asked, surprised. "Where?"

"Pass me whatever you write today, thanks!" He had no time to explain what he was going to do and he wasn't going to bring him along. Everyone watched him leave, Zay had his mouth open, Lucas thought of how this was probably the first time he didn't have anything to say.

"Maya! Wait up!" He caught up to her, when she was pushing the front doors of the school open, she ignored him and he ran after her.

"Hey Maya, can we talk?" He said, as they walked down the stairs.

"What do you want to talk about?" She said, impatiently, not even glancing his way, she kept on walking.

"You know." He said, stopping her.

"It was a kiss, not an engagement ring, I don't see what you need to talk about." She said, no softness in her voice.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, serious.

"I was drunk, it was a drunken mistake and it won't happen again." She turned around again to leave but he stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Why not?" He asked, she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, let's see..." She began sarcastically. "I'm with Josh, who actually cares a lot about me, then there's the fact that Riley, my best friend, likes you for some reason and I probably risked our friendship for a stupid kiss. Oh, and you're an asshole, what else do you need?" She said, annoyed.

"The truth." He simply said.

"You want the truth? Well, we're just friends, Huckleberry. Nothing more, we will _never_ be anything else." She said, firmly.

"I never said I wanted a relationship." He came closer to her, as if to speak so only she could hear him. "I'm trying to... how was it that you put it? Satisfy my hormonal needs or was it my teenage cravings?"

"You're such a dick." She pushed him away, rolling her eyes.

"Stop denying everything like you haven't enjoyed it." She denied it with her head, he snorted. "Please! I'd have you dripping in minutes."

"Leave!" Her eyes changed, they became darker, filled with rage, that was good, that was where he wanted to take her.

"Why? Because you know it's true?" He raised his voice to match hers.

"I said leave!" She pushed him once more, she was furious.

"No!" He answered loudly.

"What do you want from me?" She asked desperately.

"To admit you want me!" They were fighting in the sidewalk, people watching them carefully as they passed by.

"Oh my God! You're so arrogant!" She replied, throwing her hands to the air. "You should start thinking about the possibility that not everyone wants to fuck you! The fact that you think you are good at it doesn't make _you_ likeable, it makes you a whore!" She said at once, screaming, he was actually wondering if anyone at school could listen to them.

She was panting, after all that yelling.

"Do you feel better?" He suddenly asked, changing his features completely, lowering his voice and stepping back.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"I saw you this morning, you probably traumatized that freshman boy." He made a pause, to read her face, her eyes had calmed down a little, she didn't know what was going on. "Something was obviously bothering you and you needed a punching bag." He replied with a half smile.

"Wait..." She put a hand in the air and closed her eyes. "You wanted to make me angry?" She asked trying to understand what was happening.

"I wanted you to let everything out." He said softly. "I know how it feels to be consumed by anger, it's not healthy."

"I..." She was speechless, good, Lucas thought. Keep doing the unexpected, he told himself. The first rule of attraction was the physical aspect and he knew he had that, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him, but he needed to start setting some ground on the second phase of his plan which was the emotional attachment.

"Forget it... I can take my punches." He checked his watch. "We missed the first period already, do you want to go and grab some food?"

"Uhh... okay." She answered, unsure.

"I'm sorry for drawing in your dashboard." She said when they were sitting on a table, she had recommended a diner that she and her mother loved. The whole car ride had been silent, besides Maya telling him the way.

"Zay thinks it's hilarious." He said, reading the menu.

"I have some thinner in my bag, I could clean it off for you." She was trying to compensate after yelling at him, he didn't care what she had said, this was a behavior that he didn't have unlike her or most people, he didn't try to make up for things he did that hurt others.

"That's fine, it's growing on me." He managed to say, before the waitress interrupted them.

"Are you ready?" She asked them.

"Yes, I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes and a strawberry milkshake." Maya said, returning the menu with a smile.

"And I'll have a breakfast number 4, with regular pancakes on the side and one black coffee." She wrote everything down and took their menus away.

"Thank you." They both said as she left.

"Can I ask you something personal?" He said, after a while.

"What?" She replied.

"Why were you so upset today?" He tried asking as gently as he could.

"I had a fight with my mom about her new boyfriend _Steve_." She said his name with disgust, her features hardened. The hardest part about winning somebody's heart was pretending to care, pretending to understand what they were feeling. He soon realized that he didn't have to pretend with Maya, he knew how she felt, hell, he had lived it and still did. This caused an uneasy feeling in Lucas' gut, it would make things easier for him, that was certain, but at what cost.

"Y'know, I've also had my share of _Steves_ , coming and going just as quickly in my house." Lucas said, with a half smile. She bit her lip, nodding. Lucas narrowed his eyes, she was trying to decide whether or not to trust him with her problems.

"The thing is, this one has stayed longer than I thought." She did it, he contained his victory smile and clenched his jaw.

"I see." He said looking at her, before he could say anything else two waitresses brought their order to the table. One of them placed Maya's pancakes in front of her and the milkshake, while the other one gave Lucas his eggs with bacon, hash browns and toast, plus the pancakes on the side. She took a cup out of her apron and served the coffee.

He grabbed his fork and looked at Maya, who had her eyes wide open.

"You're going to eat all that?" She asked, a little concerned. He laughed and nodded, digging in, Zay had eaten all of his cereal that morning and he didn't feel like cooking himself breakfast, so he just left to school with a glass of orange juice in his stomach.

After they both had finished every bite of their food and Maya had expressed her serious concern of what all that salt could do to his arteries, Lucas insisted on paying the bill and all they left behind was a generous tip to their waitress. He drove her home, enjoying the silence in the ride, she hummed to whatever she played on the radio and even sang sometimes, he didn't know she could sing, he found her voice to be a welcomed distraction to his always busy head.

"Hey, Huckleberry..." She said from the street, through the window of his car. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, smiling. "I had a nice time."

"Yeah, _maybe_... _Just maybe_ , you're not an asshole _all_ the time." She said, looking down, when she looked back at him she added, "But most of the time you are."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. Today had been a great step into his plan.


	13. Chapter 13

I got this chapter in less than a day, but I'm so excited for what's coming that I can't control myself.

I want to thank you again for your support. I'd like to remind you that I've moved the story to an M category, so if you'd like to receive notifications that I've uploaded a chapter you can sign in and follow the story, it takes one minute. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 13**

After their breakfast together, things took a turn on Lucas and Maya's relationship. They, against all odds, actually got along. Although, to everyone outside seemed that they were at each other's throats all the time and if you had asked either one of them, they would've replied something along the lines of ' _we barely know each other_ ' or ' _we have a friend in common'_. The only one that seemed to notice the different air that settled between his friends was Zay Babineaux, he wasn't as smart as Farkle, but he knew people and the game these two were playing was not rivalry, it was something completely different. Maybe Lucas wasn't all knowing if he hadn't noticed that they were actually becoming friends, Zay thought one morning on their lunch break.

He saw them interact, he actually saw all of them interact, Riley would ask Lucas questions, then he would answer and Maya would tease him with a clever pun, Farkle would most of the time be reading a book, or finishing his most recent homework and in the rare occasions that he joined the conversation he couldn't stop glancing at Riley. Most of the times lunch ended up by being the same, Riley and Farkle discussing whatever was on their mind, Maya finishing Lucas' food as they talked about the things they had in common, always throwing a punch the second they got a chance. The thing that threw them off, that only Zay seem to notice, was the smirks they each tried to contain whenever they teased each other, that's when Zay realized that they actually enjoyed the teasing.

Lucas had noticed how Zay had been watching them more closely lately, he wasn't talking as much on their lunch break or when they were together at the hallway, but always observing. He wondered how much he actually said he knew, because Zay was a people person and he could read them almost as well as he did. As of now, Zay didn't know what Lucas was planning to do, he probably just thought that he actually liked Maya, it wouldn't hurt his plan if he thought that, as long as he didn't tell the wrong people, in this case, anyone. The world knowing that he "likes" Maya doesn't come but later in the plan.

Riley and Farkle were still clueless and Maya, well, she would never in a million years admit that she actually enjoyed spending time with Lucas.

But recently they were starting to share a lot of time of their days together:

He would pick her up every morning, he offered this service, of course, and she had agreed after a lot of denying, it was much easier for him to detour from his route, that for her to go up all the way to Riley's so she could leave with the Matthews. This had been the argument she had told Riley, to reassure her friend that nothing was happening between them.

One day as he stopped the car in front of her building and honked, she said goodbye to her grandmother, grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. There was someone else in the front seat, a girl.

"Hey." He said, like he would say every day, completely ignoring the other issue, but he was doing it on purpose.

"Hi Maya." Teresa finally said, she was from their class, she remembered her sitting on the couch with Lucas at Gabbie's party, the same night she had kissed him to prove a point.

"Hi Teresa." Maya slowly said, from the back seat, she looked at the rearview mirror and found Lucas looking at her with a smirk on his face. "So... you had a _sleepover_?"

Lucas snickered and their companion shot him a look, but he didn't care, he never did. He would get one girl and then he would get bored of her, as if getting them had been the interesting part for him, so he would get another, _that_ made him a dick.

She couldn't bring herself to tell Riley the truth, she had tried to tell her when they had just met him, but she wouldn't listen, because as Riley would she could only see the good in people. Now, after they had gotten to know each other and he behaved his best every time they were together, Riley had created this perfect image of him that no one could be able to change, not even Maya.

Every time they had an assignment in history they would work together, Mr. Matthews always made them partners, he probably thought that he could be a good influence on her. The thing he didn't know is that the would play Battleship on their phones or talk about the latest episode of Game of Thrones or she would draw a small figure and then he would try to mimic the same drawing and she would laugh out loud about how horrible it was.

"That is _not_ a mockingbird." She whispered.

"What do you mean it isn't?" He replied. "Look, here are it's wings..." He circled a part of his drawing.

" _Those_ are the wings?" She widened her eyes, comparing both of their drawings. "I thought that was the branch it was standing on."

"What?" He frowned. "What drawing are you looking at?" She started laughing.

"You two!" Mr. Matthews called on them, they shut up immediately. "What are you laughing about?"

They looked at each other and then back at their teacher, Riley aslo watched them from her sit.

"I'm sorry sir, we just can't decide who's better, Joan of Arc or Thomas Jefferson." Lucas quickly responded.

"Yeah, Matthews, we can't decide between the crazy lady or the fake inventor." She said smirking.

"He actually _did_ invent some things." Lucas added, she frowned at him, wondering what he thought he was doing.

"Crazy lady it is!" She said, pretending to go back to their work.

Mr. Matthews narrowed his eyes but returned to his papers, as Maya and Lucas snickered. He looked at Riley and gave her a charming smile that made her blush, turning her gaze away.

They would finish their projects on his house, or rather wait for Farkle or Riley to send them the answers and copy them on their notebooks. They also shared the chemistry lab, so on Tuesdays they tried to finish the report, but they were so lazy and so easily distracted that it would take them most of their day to finish the two pages.

At least they had finished most of the campaign for Call of Duty, and Maya wouldn't shut up about having a better kills/assists/deaths score than he did. Other times he would read and she would lay on the floor drawing something, she started to carry her pencils every day because she didn't know if she would spend that day at Lucas' place.

Afterwards, his mom would call them for dinner, the nights she was off, otherwise they would argue about which restaurant they should call. On one night his mother had surprised them with homemade chili, it was the best bowl of chili she had ever tried. It was a nice change to have a homemade dinner, her mother was always working and Gammy Hart was too tired lately to stay up late to make them food.

And Elizabeth had finally showed her the photo album of baby Lucas, he had gone out to take the trash out and when he walked back in the two ladies were sitting on the couch with the scrapbook opened across Maya's legs. He couldn't fight it, he couldn't say no to his mother, so after a lot of complaining he finally sat next to them.

"Oh my God!" Maya's words brought him back from his thoughts. "Is that a sheep?" She asked open mouthed, she looked at him.

"Oh no." He said, throwing his head backwards.

"Yes, he was a Mutten Busting champion, back in Austin." His mom said all proud, as Maya looked at all of the pictures with the biggest smile on her face.

"Momma, please." He begged.

"Oh, Lukey don't be ridiculous, at least these aren't the pictures from Judy." She, said flipping through the pages, he closed his eyes.

"Who's Judy?" Maya asked, intrigued.

"The fiercest sheep there is." His mom responded, Maya snorted. "Do you remember, Lukey?"

"How could I forget?" He said, his lips pressed together, forming a straight line.

"He fell so fast." She tried to explain, but nothing about this made sense to the blonde girl. "But it was fine, you were just a kid."

"Try telling that to Pappy Joe." He replied.

"Oh, Lukey, you know your grandfather is too proud." He didn't say anything else, he simply nodded, Maya sensed the climate in the room change, so she pointed to the next picture of him, he was on a bathtub.

"Is that you naked?" She asked smirking, he closed the album quickly and they both complained.

Still as they walked their way to her apartment, she looked at him deviously and said. "Baaa." Imitating a sheep, he gently push her away as she laughed her ass off. "You know..." She began. "You don't have to walk me home _every_ time."

"Do you really think _my momma_ would let you go back alone?" He asked, seriously. She bit her lip and remained silent, because if she didn't he would see the smile forming on her lips.

They had become a well oiled machine, always aware of what the other meant or needed. By their third week of being "acquaintances", it seemed to Zay that they moved in one motion. In the hallway she would hand him her books before he even asked, unlike Riley who waited for his hand. At lunch his tray had become theirs, as Maya grabbed and opened his food as if it was hers.

Sometimes he would join them at Lucas' apartment to play Call of Duty and Lucas knew exactly when to pass the popcorn even before Maya asked.

But still, even with Maya around, Zay sometimes caught Lucas deep in his thoughts, looking straight forward, lost somewhere inside that head of his that seemed to never stop working. He wondered what he was thinking, he knew he was so much more than what he let people know.

He wanted to ask him what were his intentions with the girls, but before he could get him alone Riley called for Lucas on the hallway, he said goodbye to his best friend and returned to meet with the brunette, Zay walked out of school, disappointed.

"Hey Riles, what's up?" He said, smiling.

"Hi." She said, she did this when she was scared or nervous.

"Hey." He laughed at the quirky girl.

"Uh, I was wondering if you..." She paused, he lifted his brow. "If you could come to my house tomorrow after school to pick up some heavy materials for prom."

"Oh, sure." He said, without thinking about. "Is that all? Because I need to get to my practice." He pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Yeah, sure..." She swallowed hard as he smiled at her and turned back. "Wait!" She stopped him. "Actually I also wanted to know if you'd like to see a movie with me tomorrow night?" She looked to the floor shyly and bit her cheek.

He had to think about this very well, were would this put him on his relationship with Riley, he hasn't tried anything since Maya warned him not to. And even though he would enjoy watching the light leave Riley's eyes and it was right there just ready for him to take, he couldn't achieve Maya if her best friend hated him.

He could just pretend he was busy, but that would only keep her in check for a while and it was just a movie after all. He just had to behave properly for the entire afternoon and things would go back into motion.

"Sure, Riley, I would like that." He replied smiling, she blushed and hopped away, humming a song. What had he gotten himself into?


	14. Chapter 14

So, this chapter is heavy on the Rucas, so if you'd like to skip it, be my guest. I do want you to know that further down the line there is a motive for this, so chill, this is a Lucaya story, a story without drama is no fun.

Re. to Guest: I was so sad that they couldn't find a different venue, because the show was an unfinished story. And those tweets telling us what he had in mind for the last season were the most unsatisfactory thing ever, I will always have it in my heart a Lucas and Maya ending.

* * *

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 14**

The bell had rang and of the students disappeared in a congestive hallway. As Lucas picked up his books, Maya was waiting for Riley and Farkle.

"Lucas," called Mr. Matthews, behind him. "I'd like to speak with you for a second."

"Dad, please don't." Riley said from his right side.

"You three can leave now." He said, looking at the small group of friends. Riley made a face of misery as the other two walked her out.

"What can I help you with, sir?" He asked approaching his desk.

"Don't _'sir'_ me!" He said pointing at Lucas. "I know what your trying to do!"

"I don't think I'm following..." Lucas frowned, "... _sir_." He added, just to mess a little with him, he knew what this was about, but he had to play the character he has built for him.

" _You_ are going out with _my_ daughter!" He said, in a mix between whispering and screaming. His index finger had touched Lucas' chest.

"We are just going to see a movie." Lucas explained, but Mr. Matthews only snorted.

"You think I don't know how it goes. Boy takes girl to the movies, boy buys popcorn, boy and girl put the hand in the popcorn at the same time and fingers interwind! Fingers interwind!" He said completely yelling now, out of breath and showing Lucas with both of his hands. Lucas could see the panic in his eyes.

"Sir, I can promise you that no hands will interwind." Lucas said, calmly. Mr. Matthews narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand, you like me."

"That was before." He said fixing his side bag on his shoulder. "Before your green eyes and perfect bone structure casted a spell on my daughter."

"You _are_ aware that she was the one who asked me out?" Lucas asked innocently.

"The details don't matter!" He said. "This is my daughter we are talking about! I want to know what you hope to gain from your relationship with her." The problem was that Lucas didn't want any kind of relationship with Riley, but he couldn't tell his teacher that and let alone her father.

He suddenly remembered the lesson from last week, the one he kept on repeating whenever he could.

"People change people." Lucas said, Mr. Matthews' face changed completely, he frowned, his features softened, he seemed to grasp what was the point Lucas was trying to reach.

"What?" He still asked.

"You keep telling us how every person we meet changes our lives," he nodded. "Well, I'd like to know how your daughter will change mine." It wasn't entirely a lie, he did want to know how this "date" would affect his game.

He had no response for Lucas, he had noticed how hard it was for him to separate his career from his life. Specially when most of the lessons he tried to teach them were related to real life problems and not so much to history. He knew that his argument would break him, because he was right.

After a long pause, he finally gave up, he sighed and pointed at Lucas again.

"No popcorn." He warned him and walked to the door, but he stopped in the frame and turned around. "And no interwinding!" He left his sight and Lucas sighed, this plan just kept getting more and more obstacles along the way.

When he was out in the hallway he walked straight towards the school's entrance. Riley was sitting on the stairs waiting for him, she was throwing crackers to some birds that were pecking at the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for me." He said, approaching her spot, she looked up when she saw his shadow.

"I'm sorry my dad made you talk to him." She said, looking down to the birds again.

"It's fine Riley, he is just looking out for you." She was still ambarrased by what had happened. "Are you ready to go?"

She stood up and smiled at him, thankful for how he had handled things.

They walked to the car that was parked in his usual spot, he could see the spark on her eyes shining brightly today, and why wouldn't they be, they were spending for the first time the day alone. He had thought about what kind of reaction he would have if he broke Riley's heart, she didn't seem like the type of girl that would get mad at him, God knew that Lucas had had a good share of bad reactions, mostly slaps and angry yelling.

But no amount of rage could hide the pain that lay underneath. Riley was a very protective child, that kind of pain would hurt her in a way that would be too much for her to handle, that's why Lucas didn't know how she would explode.

"Lucas?" Riley said, breaking his trance.

"Hmm?" He said glancing quickly at her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She giggled, he often left conversations, putting too much thought into his troubles.

"That you can stop in front of that shop over there." Thankfully they were behind a red light and there was a spot near the little bakery she had pointed.

"Topanga's?" He said as they walked through the door, he found the strange word pleasent.

"Yeah." She said happily, putting her bag on one of the couches. "Hi, can I have two strawberry smoothies on the go?" The waitress smiled and got two large cups of strawberry smoothie from a large fridge behind her. He didn't know why they had stopped here, but he waited for her on the large couch in the middle of the shop.

Riley came back to him, with their drinks in hand. "You didn't have to buy me anything." He said, grabbing the cup for her.

"It cost me nothing," she said, sitting next to him. He was about to insist when he overheard the waitress behind the bar.

"Your daughter's here!" She said to a woman that came out of the door that lead to the kitchen. She was short with long wavy brown hair, he had already recognized it before she approached them.

"Hi, sweetie." Riley stood up and hugged her mother, her head almost resting above hers. When she let her go, Lucas stood up too, never forgetting his manners.

"Hello Mrs. Matthews, I'm Lucas." He said, half smiling.

"Hi Lucas, Riley has told me all about you." She replied grinning, Riley closed her eyes, parents were always going to be parents.

"Only good things I hope." He charmingly said.

"Yes, and you're one of my husband's favorites, even if he won't admit it." She said, looking at Riley, she reminded him more of Cory but with her mother's hair, Riley showed her a shy smile.

"Topanga?" A guy asked from the bar, Riley's mom turned her back to him, Lucas frowned. "We need you back here, the meat provider is angry again."

"I have to go and check on that, but Lucas it was a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand and he took it gladly. "I hope we can see you around."

"You too." He said.

"Mom I..." Riley began, before Topanga turned around.

"Here are the keys to the bodega." She interrupted, handing her a set of keys with a Ukrainian flag keychain. "Close it when you get everything out." Riley nodded.

When she disappeared behind the door, Lucas looked at Riley with his brow lifted. "She is _the_ Topanga?" He asked, Riley giggled.

"Yes," he was still surprised about this. "Come on, we have to take the stuff out from the bodega."

In the alley next to the shop there was a door that let to the basement, it was filled with shelves, but all of them organized perfectly. Riley took the plastic carpet off from a corner, to reveal some pieces of wood, they seemed like the rest of other projects, all irregular and cut in several places.

"This is the wood we have to take." She said, he lifted his brow and nodded slowly. He took his jacket off and handed it to her. He started moving the pieces to the cargo of his truck.

Thankfully they all fitted nicely but he still covered them with the plastic wrap and use the elastic strings he kept to hold them down, he didn't want the wood to get wet or humid.

"I asked and we can store them in the workshop at school." Lucas nodded and promised to take them there tomorrow morning.

"There is a function of Guardians of the Galaxy 2 at the Empire," he said smiling. "Do you want to see that one?"

"I don't really know a lot of superheroes." Riley said shily.

"That's fine, I'll explain it to you." She smiled at him. He was a big fan of superheroe movies, her mother used to buy him as much comics she could to keep him entertained, now all his comics sat in his grandfather's attic in a box, probably eaten by age and dust, but the source material had evolve too and he loved watching every movie.

"Okay, so little cute tree was a big tree in the first one..." She tried to explain.

"Groot." He corrected.

"But the big tree was blown up..." She continued.

"Groot." He stated again, as he parked in front of her building.

"But they found a seed, and planted a new baby Groot." She had finally said, he smiled. "And this movie is connected to _all_ of the other movies?"

"Exactly." He congratulated her, she lifted a fist in victory for finally understanding the universe he had described for her. "See, now you're an expert."

"I should probably go usptairs", she paused, "my dad probably will be waiting for me, but I had a really nice time, thank you!" She said, avoinding his eyes.

"Sure I had fun, specially explaining the Marvel Universe." He smiled, she opened her door, he got down too, to say goodbye properly. When she was down he closed the door for her and leaned on his car.

"So... I'm going to go", she pointed to the door behind her. "Umm... don't forget to bring the wood tomorrow."

"I forgot to ask, what is the wood for?" He asked, glancing at the plastic carpet.

"What do you mean?" She frowned. "It's for you." She said, now it was his turn to frown.

"For me?" He didn't know what it could possibly be for. "I don't understand."

"Yeah, for the decorations?" He still had no clue. "For prom, you're making the decorations, right?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." He explained.

"Maya told me you're really good at working with wood." Nothing else needed to be said, Maya had put him up for this. "You're supposed to meet up with her tomorrow, so she can show you the drawings we have for the designs... I thought she had told you." She finished.

"No she didn't." He clenched his jaw, he didn't want to do this.

"Will you still do them?" Riley asked, kind of embarrased about the situation.

"I don't know Riley, being in charge of the whole thing, doesn't sound very promising." She got closer to him, clasping her hands together begging for his help.

"Please, please, please, pleeease..." She said, she grabbed his hands to bring them closer to her. "Pleeease?" She asked, blinking fast, making a pouty face.

He looked at her and sighed, he lowered his head, defeated. Maya would pay for this, although if she was doing the sketches for the decorations this would mean that they would have to spend more time together to work on this. It was a good thing, he was going to get his revenge.

"Yes!" Riley exclamed, jumping a little on her place. "Thank you, Lucas." She said, moving forward and placing a kiss on his lips, it was fast and cute, like the first kiss her had had when he was younger. She quickly stepped back, glancing at him, waiting for his reaction.

This is what he was scared about happening, fuck, he thought. How was he supposed to do now, he couldn't break his heart, but he also couldn't encourage her to continue. He had to do something, so he simply smiled.

"Bye." She said, and hurriedly walked inside her apartment building, looking back at him for a second.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He needed to move quickly on the Maya side of this equation. If he moved fast enough on that side and slow enough on Riley, he could break them both, he thought. Maybe this was his opportunity to really prove himself, two hearts, one shot.

* * *

Quick foot note: I want to thank you for your support, I crazy love writing and this platform and you guys give me the help to do that, so thanks from the bottom of my heart. Next on King Lucas: We're back to the Lucaya train and I'm hitting it hard.


	15. Chapter 15

Guys I kicked my physics test in the ass! I've been wanting to get here for so long, things are escalating quickly after this chapter.

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 15**

Lucas was sitting in the middle of the table with the baseball team, he was trying to avoid both Maya and Riley, something that he hadn't had to deal with before. But after his date yesterday being in the room with the two seemed like a bad idea. Zay was telling one of his crazy stories, while the team listened carefully, Lucas had already heard that one so he wasn't paying attention.

Earlier that morning he had driven Maya to school, but she didn't say anything about the whole Riley thing, he had promised not to get involved with her and Maya would definitely go back and kick him if she found out. That meant Riley hadn't told her yet, she could be waiting to tell her in person, but he couldn't be sure.

He had run into Riley a little after they had arrived to show him where the workshop was so he could drop the wood. Thankfully, Maya had run off to find some breakfast, he had offered to take her to eat but she told him that she has a test on the first period and she preferred a D than a 0.

Riley was beaming that morning, he smiled when she looked at him and he was as charming as the first day they met on the subway. Still, he was careful with his moves, keeping his distance and avoiding any compliment.

Now that their lunch break was ending, he and Zay had one last period of geometry, before calling it a day. But Lucas had to stay for his meeting with Maya and she would undeniably know what had happened yesterday.

"Right?" Zay asked his friend, but Lucas was staring at the board not writing anything. "Dude, you've been gone all day." Zay complained, Lucas looked at him nonchalantly. " What is up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just distracted." He waved him off.

"No, I want to know?" He insisted, Lucas checked his watch and closed his eyes, he just wanted quiet.

"Come to my place tonight, I'll tell you everything." He said, standing when the bell rang and left without saying another word.

He had to move forward with Maya, as he kept on bay his relationship with Riley, but he was walking in thin ice, one misstep and he would fail miserably. Maya would never tell Riley that they had already kissed twice, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the moment he and Riley did as little as holding hands, Maya would be the first to find out. He was holding a double edge sword, how could he move ahead with Maya and keep Riley interested at the same time without moving too fast to alarm the other.

The school was empty, no teams met on Wednesdays, Riley had explained that starting next week he could use every Wednesday to work on the wood as long as he kept the workshop clean afterwards.

He walked slowly to the art room, thinking about every possible escenario that could happen when he faced Maya. He took a deep breath before opening the door, he had to be concentrated, and Maya looked incredible today with high waisted black pants and a blouse that left her shoulders uncovered, he often found himself lost in her figure. He swung the door open, but to his surprise the class was dark and empty, he frowned.

"You fucking asshole!" He heard behind him, mixed with the sound of angry heels clicking in the empty hallway, when he turned around he could see Maya furiously walking towards him. "You kissed her!"

"Maya..." He tried to explain.

"No! I was very clear, I didn't want you to get involved with her!" She pushed her index finger against his chest. "And you promised you wouldn't." She sounded betrayed.

"It was an accident." He said, staring at her dead eyes, that he always found hipnotizing and beautiful.

"Oh, so you tripped and your lips fell over hers?" She said, angrily, he rolled his eyes.

"No, she kissed me." He said, raising his voice so she would listen. "I kept on my promise." She snorted.

"By taking her out to the movies?" She asked sarcastically. Something wasn't right with what she knew.

"No, look I don't know what you think happened, but none of it was my idea." He stated. " _She_ kissed me, _she_ asked me out, not the other way around."

Maya didn't say anything, she couldn't help but think that he was being honest, but that meant that Riley had altered the truth.

"What was I supposed to do? Say no?" He asked her, but she couldn't answer, she knew he had a point. "I kept my promise, I still am, I don't want anything with Riley."

"Why did you agree to go out with her?" She asked frowning, but there wasn't anger in her tone anymore.

"The same reason you and Farkle keep things from her. To protect her, I couldn't break her heart." He lied and she bought it without hesitation. "Look, it's not going to happen again, are we good?"

She looked down at the floor and bit her cheek, she nodded.

"Yeah, we're good." She replied, pushing him aside and lighting the class.

"Oh, wait I forgot..." He said, gaining her attention. "You told Riley I would do the freaking decorations?" He asked angrily, she lifted her brows, unexpected by the sudden attack. "How did you even know about that? I never told you."

"I loved the libraries I saw in your house and I asked your mom about them." He closed his eyes, of course it had been his mother.

"And you decided to go behind my back and agree to something without my consent?" He said, closing the door of the art room.

"Don't be such a baby about it, Riley needed the help and I recommended you." She waved him off.

"Yeah, without my permission." He added.

"I'm not discussing this anymore, Hopalong, there's nothing to do." She simply said, not caring what he thought about the subject, this was good, she wouldn't be angry at him if he had his reason to be angry too.

He made an exasperated sound, rolling his eyes. Now that they had fixed things, he was back on track with his plan.

"You suck." He said looking at her.

"Well you suck too." She said, looking back. He smiled and she couldn't contain her lips lifting.

She took out a sketch book from her backpack, the same one he often found her lost in, drawing without a sense of place or time, just her and her art. They sat in silence for a while, she draw away and he played on his phone waiting for her to finish. He got bored after some time, he stood up, walking around the room, checking the supply closet and a locker in one of the corners. He opened the archive they had, inside were files filled with drawings, they were organized by last name, he made a mental note to look for Maya's another day.

"So..." He began sick of the silence, she looked up at him, "you _loved_ my bookshelfs?" He asked, grinning.

"I _liked_ them, they're fine." She replied, returning to her work.

"Really? Because I swear I heard you say you _loved_ them." He teased.

"I don't remember saying that." She lied.

"I'm pretty sure you did." He leaned against another table across from her.

"I guess I was too busy yelling at you for kissing my best friend." She replied sarcastically, he laughed, earning him another smile from Maya. "Okay, I'm finished."

She looked at him and lifted her brow, asking him to get close. He walked to the table, watching the drawings she had laid down over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked, feeling him behind her.

"I'm just looking at the sketches." He said, ignoring how close they were.

"Okay, so Riley wants two structures for the food table, one..." She pointed to the first design on the corner of the paper.

"You're very good, you know." He said, placing an arm on the table, to lean in a little bit.

"What?" She asked, moving her head to the side as if to see him, but she couldn't, her space to move limited by his body.

"Your drawings? You're very talented." He replied.

"Thank you." She said hesitantly.

"So, the food table?" He reminded her after a second, she was distracted, good.

"The food table, yes... um, you see it looks like a crown..." She tried to explain, but he leaned his head closer, she could hear his breathing.

"You smell so good." He whispered on her ear.

"It should have three levels." She ignored him, he put his other arm on the other side of the table, caging her in.

"Yeah." He moved her hair back slowly, placing a light kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Stop that." She told him, but not really doing anything to remove him.

"Stop what?" He asked, traveling closer to her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses.

"That..." She tried to say, but her breath got caught when he began sucking the sensitive skin on her neck. She involuntarily tilted her head to a side to give him more access.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. She reached to the edges of the table to steady herself. His thumbs touched the skin under her top, sending chills all the way up her back.

"We can't do this." She managed to say, he stopped, lifting his head a little.

"Why not?" He whispered.

"Not after your kiss with Riley." She replied, but honestly she didn't want him to go anywhere.

"She kissed me." He stated, that was true, she thought. What was it about him that made her so weak?

"That doesn't matter, she likes you and I'm her best friend." She tried to stay strong, but his hand moved to her abdomen, over the zipper of her jeans, he felt closer although she didn't know how that was possible.

"She doesn't have to know." The offer sounded so sweet on her ear. She had already warned Riley twice and Josh had been behaving like a dick the last few days. She just needed a release, he's right, nobody needs to know.

"Huckleberry..." She said, hoping for someone to barge in and save her from putting her friendship and her relationship in jeopardy. She needed someone to remind her how dangerous this was, because she wasn't strong enough to walk away by herself.

"Just say yes." She couldn't say it, but she couldn't say no either. She turned around, looking at his eyes, she was trying to find a sign that he thought this was a bad idea, but she could only see the fire in them.

She stood on her toes to kiss him, he smiled against her mouth and reciprocated. _Bad idea_ , she thought, _very bad idea_ , but it only stayed for second, soon she was carried away, thinking about his hands again.


	16. Chapter 16

Guys, the platform has been having problems and for some reason I've been having problems to upload and when I do I'm not getting the confirmation email, could somebody tell me if you guys are getting the update email? Thanks!

* * *

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 16**

When Lucas arrived home it was late, he had texted Zay to order anything he liked, spending the afternoon with Maya had opened quite an appetite. They did manage to finish the sketches, at Maya's insistence obviously, after they were finished he drove her home like he would normally do.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lucas said as he walked in, Zay was sitting on the couch watching TV with a box of chinese food in hand, other three boxes were sitting in the coffee table.

"The kids are already in bed, they asked me all day where you were." Zay said dramatically. His mother wasn't home, she was on call tonight.

"I was working, to pay for all the food you're eating." Lucas said, dropping next to him and grabbing the box of spicy sesame chicken.

"Don't lie to me, who is she?" Zay began crying reaching to take hold of Lucas' arm, he laughed at the performance and pushed him away.

They watched a game while they ate, until every box of food was empty.

"Y'know, you left me out to dry in geometry today," Zay began, "You practically ran away."

"I needed to take care of something." Lucas knew he would eventually start this conversation, he had picked what details Zay could know on the way home, but it was risky to trust him with something that involved their closest friends.

"Or someone?" Zay asked, knowingly. "You know, you should be more careful of where you fuck Maya."

Lucas frowned, how did he know that, he was pretty sure that Maya hadn't said anything to one of the biggest blabber mouth in school.

"How?" Lucas asked, remaining calm.

"I saw you, in the art room, to my surprise," he took his hand to his heart, "you were in the middle of an intense make out session with certain blonde girl."

"The school was empty, no groups meet on Wednesday." He still didn't understand why Zay would stay.

"Sure they do, the Afro club meets those days." Zay said seriously.

"There is no such thing as Afro club." Lucas had seen the list of clubs when he first visited the principal's office.

"And you know this how? White privilaged man." Lucas saw it in that instant, Zay couldn't keep a straight face for too long, the laughter in his eyes was obvious. Lucas hit his shoulder and Zay exploded. "I'm messing with you, I stayed to look for you."

"Aww, you cared about me?" Lucas cupped Zay's cheek, he slappeed his hand away, snorting.

"I wanted to see what had you so distracted, at least more that usual." Zay replied. "But I see that you are well taken care off."

"I told you I would explain, I had to solve some urgent matters first." Lucas said.

"What was so urgent? Did your condom expired today?" Zay grinned, Lucas denied with his head.

"We didn't have sex." Lucas stated, Zay seemed a little disappointed by the news. "Look, I'm in a bit of an uncomfortable position right now, so everything I'm going to tell you better not escape your lips, or I promise you that I'm going to kick your ass." He looked at his friend dead in the eyes, he wasn't kidding.

"Okay." Zay frowned, he knew what Lucas was capable of, he had seen it and he wanted to believe that because they were friends he wouldn't do it, but sadly he knew that was not true.

Lucas explained the basics of what was happening, he obviously left out the part of his plan to break the girls hearts. Instead, he told him how Riley liked him but he didn't want to be with her and Maya also wanted him, but in a different way. He was in the middle of a triangle that could ruin the girls friendship if he did something wrong.

"Riley can never now about Maya and I." Lucas said.

"And what are _you_ guys? Friends with benefits?" Zay asked, confused.

"You can call it that, we're just relieving some stress, having fun." He stated, looking at the ceiling from his bed.

"This sounds like a bad idea." Zay said, getting on his mattress that had been inflated over the floor, pulling the covers up.

"Relax, as long as nobody talks, everything is going to be fine." Lucas felt relieved that at least someone was aware of what was happening.

"No, whenever there is a friends with benefits thing someone's feelings end up getting hurt." Zay told him, Lucas remained silent for a second, he turned the lights off.

"Maya and I are clear on what we gain from this, it's not your place to be worried." Lucas said, he just wanted to sleep, it had been a long day and he needed some silence.

"Okay, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." Zay finished. He didn't responded, his body felt heavy and everything went dark.

* * *

The next few days were particularly blissful, he got to know more about Abigail Adams High School than he ever thought he would. The workshop, the space below the bleachers, the janitor closet on the third floor, really anywhere they could think of.

"Lucas, did you finish the chemistry report?" Riley asked, as she sat across from him at lunch.

"What report?" Maya kicked him under the table, he guinced in pain and looked at the blonde girl who opened her eyes. "Oh, _that_ report." Lucas laughed, looking back at Riley. "I was hoping to finish it tonight, you know–before we have the test– but I've encountered some distractions along the way." He winked at Maya grinning, she kicked him again.

"What sort of distractions?" Zay asked, Lucas narrowed his eyes, his friend was smiling, he enjoyed doing this.

"Um, you know... data collection." Lucas said.

"Oh, yeah, Maya said the same to me." Riley said, naively. Lucas and Maya simply smiled at her.

"Now _that's_ crazy." Zay commented, Lucas shot him a look and he returned to his food. Lucas cleared his throat.

"I have to go, coach Cooper asked to see me." He stood up, leaving his tray so Maya could finish his food. His friends said goodbye and he walked out of the cafeteria, heading towards the building where the coache's office was.

He leaned against a wall, in the corner of a hallway, he was using his phone to reply to his mother.

 ** _I'm on call tonight_**

 _Again?_

 ** _Yes, I bought some frozen pizza you can make. Love you :*_**

He didn't answer, he heard some footsteps coming from the hallway to his left, he put his cellphone on the back pocket and hid. He could listen how the steps came closer, when they were about to reach him, he jumped to the hallway, scaring the blonde girl that was there.

"Fuck! Huckleberry!" She hit him in his arm, frowning. "You scared me."

"Well that was certainly not my intention... ma'am." He tipped an imaginary cowboy hat and she rolled her eyes.

"What was that thing with Zay in the cafeteria? Does he know something?" She asked, looking at him very seriously.

"It's nothing, he's just been a little suspicious," he lied "we just have to be careful, like with the report story."

"Okay." She said, walking past him and going down the hall he was waiting at.

"Don't wait for me." He said, sarcastically.

"Hurry up, we only have 20 minutes." She said, entering the gym to her right. "Are you sure that the coach is not there?"

"Yes, he always eats at this time." He answered, catching up to her.

The gym was empty, the lights off, the only sound that could be heard was of Maya's heels clicking on the wood floor, it was too loud.

"Shut up." He said, looking back at her, she frowned.

"What do you want me to do, _fly_?" She asked, stopping.

"Didn't you bring your broomstick?" He said playfully, he loved annoying Maya just as much as she did teasing him.

"Ha ha," she was still making too much noise, he turned around to her and walked towards her, she stared at him with questioning eyes. Before she could resist it, he had grabbed her legs and lifted her off the floor, he was carrying her like a baby on his arms. She didn't hate it, he was strong and this way she didn't have to walk.

"Don't get used to this." He warned her, while he finished crossing the gym to the coach's office.

"It's too late, I'm never walking again." She grinned, until Lucas opened the door of the office and dropped her down carefully.

She turned the lights on, while he closed the blinds. Maya started going through the files and drawers on his desk, he made sure nobody could see them. She gasped, gaining his attention.

"Oh my God, you have to see this." She called him, the last drawer in his desk was filled with empty packages of chips and cookies and buttercups. They laughed, he found an empty buttercup on his desk and sat on his chair to eat it, while she snooped around. "Ew, he has a box of condoms in here, why would _he_ need them?" He was about to say something, when she raised a hand to stop him. "I actually don't want to know."

He stood up, dropping the orange package in the trash, he came behind her and stole the wrapper from her hand, returning to the rotating chair.

"We can give it some use." He said, playfully, looking at her with lust filled eyes. She put the condom back in its place and shut all the drawers, looking at him, not amused.

"I told you, no sex." She said, coming closer to him and sitting on top of him, he kept the chair steady. His hands fell on her lower back, pulling her further down.

"I know but you don't make this any easier for me." She was playing with his hair, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Why should I? That's one of the reasons I enjoy this so much." She told him, biting her lip in that wicked way that drove him crazy.

He lifted his head to kiss her once, before putting some space between them.

"I thought it was because of my incredible abilities." He said, with a shit eating grin, moving his hands slowly up her back, sending bolts of electricity to her body. She took the hem of his shirt and lifted it above his head, she could watch him all day, he'd be the perfect model for one of her art classes.

He discarded her top, kissing a long line from the jaw to the valley between her breasts, she let out a soft whimper as she closed her eyes.

"Where did you put that condom?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow, she sighed loudly, tired of his interruptions.

"Shut up already, I have art next period." She tried to kiss him, but he moved her away, poking his head out, he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Shh", he said, frowning.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"I think I heard something," he stood up, holding her like a koala, Maya tightened her grip, before getting down slowly, making sure she made no sound. "Get under the desk, quick."

She did as he said, the both tried to fit in the little room under the desk, she didn't have any problem, but Lucas' neck was bend in an uncomfortable position.

The door suddenly opened, Maya's eyes widened as Lucas listened carefully.

"Fuck I left the lights on," they heard the coach say. "Where did I put those damn keys?" He asked himself, Lucas just hoped he didn't look down and see their feet.

Then he looked at Maya bewildered, she frowned, confused. He pointed to their clothes standing on the floor next to the chair. She hit her head with her palm for not remembering about that.

After the longest seconds of their lives, the sound of keys relieved them, the coach went away, whistling a song and turning the light off. When they were sure he wasn't in the gym anymore they crawled back out, Lucas complaining about his neck.

She looked angry at him, but all he could do was laugh. He picked their shirts and picked on the blinds to check that nobody was in the wooden court.

"That kinda killed the mood." He said, getting dressed.

"You think?" She was looking in a mirror on the wall, fixing her hair.

When they were ready, he squatted down so she could jump on his back. They left the office just as they had found it, except for one buttercup less. Lucas ran around the basketball court, with his arms wide open, pretending to be an airplane, as he spun around at times, making Maya laugh.

"Rain check?" He said, out in the deserted hallway.

"Sure." She smiled. "We have to finish our data collection." She said, grinning. He laughed, and then they went their separate ways, nobody suspected a thing, it was a bulletproof plan or at least that's what they thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this took more than usual, I have a test on Saturday, it's really hard to balance the writing and the studying, well because... priorities. This is a slow paced chapter, but I really liked the result, yay Lucaya. I miss them, don't you?

This chapter is not so PG so just a warning, if you're a kid: get _outta here!_ or don't, I don't care, just don't tell your parents, but do recommend the story to any of your friends, thanks, k bye!

* * *

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 17**

It was Tuesday again, almost a week had passed since they started hooking up and they had only been caught once, in the alley behind her apartment. They were kissing against the wall, as he held her up, Lucas preferred this than lowering to kiss her, it hurt his back less. It was about to get dark, he was dropping her off after they had all gone out to the movies, it had been Riley's idea, but to prevent anything he sat between Zay and Farkle.

"Right on, man!" A homeless guy said from the other side of the alley.

They tried to ignore him, but as Lucas began sucking her neck, she stopped him.

"Hey, Huckleberry." She called him, he looked up to her face that was lit by a red sign of a Chinese restaurant, she was looking away. "That guy is still watching us."

Lucas put Maya on the floor and turned to see this guy, what the fuck was he doing, he was spying on them from behind a dumpster.

"What are you going to do?" Maya asked, frowning. "Start a fight?"

"If I have to, he's a creep." He turned around. "Hey, you!" He said, he was going to walk his way, but a hand stopped him.

"Let it go, let's just leave, I'm hungry." She said, trying to convince him. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing. "Huckleberry, let's go, drop it." He focused in her voice, in her touch, he hadn't noticed but she was holding his arm tightly.

He grabbed her hand to remove her grip, but turned around and walked away, pulling her with him. "Let's go." He said, reaching the busy street in front of her apartment building.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, taking her hand back and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Before he could answer his phone began buzzing, it was his mother, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?... No, I can pick you up... Yes, I'm actually very close... It's fine... Can we grab some food first?.. Okay, perfect, see you in a bit." He put the phone in his jean jacket again and looked at Maya. "Are you still hungry?"

She nodded, he jerked his head towards the car. He didn't feel like talking anymore, so he turned the radio on and let Maya change the stations like she always did. They reached the hospital in five minutes, he parked on the street, at the usual spot where he picked his mom.

Liz Friar was on the other side of the street in front of the Nighthawk Diner, she was waving at them to come inside. They followed, Lucas' mother was sitting in the booth with no other than Katy Hart, they were laughing out loud, the Texan and the tiny blonde looked at each other, frowning.

"Mom?" Maya asked, when they reached the booth. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hi, babygirl!" She said moving to the side so her daughter could sit. "I was just chatting with Liz here."

Lucas took off his jacket and dropped his body next to his mother.

"So, you know each other?" He asked.

"It was the craziest thing." Liz began. "I always come here to eat when I'm on call."

"And I'm always here." Katy said, they laughed, Lucas and Maya still didn't understand what was going on. "So we stayed talking one night and then the next one and so on and so on."

"And then _I_ asked for a picture of the daughter she couldn't _stop_ _talking_ about and what was our surprise when I recognized the blonde girl that's always at _my_ house." The laughed some more.

"The face she made!" They were out of air, as they cleaned their tears. "Oh, I forgot to ask, are you guys hungry?" She asked, like this situation was not the weirdest thing in the world. Katy got up and headed to the kitchen, placing their orders.

"You never mentioned anything about Ms. Hart." Lucas said, turning to her momma.

"I didn't know I had to check with you when I make a new friend." He was going to say something, but he knew better, he sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said, glancing quickly at Maya and then back. "I'm glad you made a good friend."

Katy brought them their food and they sat together talking, laughing at their mothers' crazy stories of the guys they had dated, Lucas told the one about his mother gay boyfriend, that everyone else seemed to know about except for her, Maya almost choked with her milkshake and Liz covered her face in embarrassment. It was very nice, Lucas wasn't used to eating dinner with people, besides the days Maya or Zay were at his place, he would seat alone on the couch watching anything on TV.

Right before their little meeting ended Katy got a call from her boyfriend, Steve, after some minutes he was outside the diner ready to pick her up. Maya's mom asked her if she wanted them to drop her off at their apartment, but she looked down at the floor.

"I'll take her, don't worry about it Ms. Hart." Lucas interrupted, Maya half smiled at him, thankful.

"You are an angel." Katy said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and running out to Steve's car.

As they were finishing their food, Maya's eyes widened as she pointed out the window.

"Your car!" She yelled. Lucas turned around to see a man that was just finishing loading his truck. He ran out of the diner and crossed the street without checking for cars.

"Hey, that's my car!" The girls heard him say, but they missed rest of the conversation. At the end Lucas was yelling at the man, but he wouldn't budge, he could do nothing but to watch the towing truck take his own. Liz had paid and they were looking at him from the sidewalk on the other side. He screamed at the air, lifting his hands up, furious with the world.

"Are you okay, honey?" His mother asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder, Maya felt like an outsider, kinda out of place, watching the family moment.

"No, now I have to pick up my truck and pay a fucking fine." He said, frustrated, when he looked at Maya he was surprised like he had almost forgotten that she was there.

"Then let's go get it, the sooner the better, it's still early..." His mother began, but he stopped her.

"No, I'll get it." He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. "I'll order an Uber for you, you just finished your shift, I'll walk Maya home and then I'll pick up the car." He sounded like he had already made up his mind about it.

His mother didn't try to convince him otherwise, in a few minutes the Uber was there, she said goodbye to them and got into the car.

"C'mon." He said to Maya, putting his jacket back on, the night was finally upon them and he had to hurry if he wanted to get to the compound in time.

"You'll never get there in time if you detour and drop me off." She began, she turned to the side as if to cross the street, but a strong hand stopped her, pulling her hard by her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, he was angry.

"The compound is that way," she said, pointing in front of her. "We can take the subway in two blocks and cut through 83rd street." He frowned, but he didn't seemed mad anymore, Maya lifted her brow, waiting for his response.

"Lead the way." He said after thinking about it for a moment. The city turned on at night, the tall skyscrapers shone brighter than the moon, no stars could be seen, but they were certainly replaced by the constant planes flying in an out.

"What does it have?" Maya asked, when they were walking after coming out of the subway. "Your car, I mean, why is it so special?"

He looked down at her, this was the first time that she had asked him something like this, something personal. She was interested, that was good, she wanted to get to know him.

"Pappy Joe gave it to me." He didn't offer any other explanation.

She bit her cheek to keep her from digging more into his life. _You are not best friends,_ _Maya, he's is just the guy that you kiss sometimes._ To her, Lucas was a mistery, the things she had learned about him created a thread of points that were not connected in any way. He was from Texas, he lived only with her mother, he liked to make beautiful pieces of furniture, he rode sheeps, he was smart and lost himself in thought very easily, he could be one person one minute and a completely different human being in another and that was what confused Maya so much. If he changes his personality so much then which of his masks is truly him.

And the thing about mysteries is that people always want to figure them out.

"You drove it all the way here?" She asked, cursing herself for asking.

"Yeah, I even drove behind the moving truck until we reached the state limits." He said, looking ahead.

"How long did it take you to get here?" She continued, his face was still serene as the sea in his eyes.

"Four days, but I detoured, I visited New Orleans and then D.C. and Philly and then here." A smiled showed across his face.

"Sounds really cool." Maya replied.

"It was, driving alone gives you a lot of time to think."

"I've always wanted to do something like that someday, Atlantic City has been the farthest I've been from New York." She said, he laughed.

"You know, that was the first time I ever left Texas." He said, he seemed a lot calmer now.

"Well, it's a big state." She joked, he smiled.

"Yeah, but for a reason this city feels a lot bigger." He stated, looking up to the tall buildings, she didn't want to say anything else. "Look, that's the place and we got 10 minutes before closing."

"Told you." She said, pushing him a little and running ahead, he smiled and ran behind her.

Lucas had to pay 200 dollars for his car and the woman in the booth didn't seem too happy to see costumers so close to closing, but she still gave them the truck and that was more than they could've hoped for.

"See this bent here." He pointed to a valley on the driver's door, Maya nodded. "That was my horse, Belle."

"Wait, you _do_ have a horse?" Maya frowned, noticing the U shape in the bent.

"I had already told you." He frowned back.

"I thought you were kidding." She explained, he snorted. "So you _are_ a cowboy."

He rolled his eyes. "Just get on the damn car." Maya laughed harder.

"Sure thing, Heehaw." She bit her lip wickedly and walked to the other side.

"Nice one, _Shortstack_." He said, turning the key of the ignition.

"Is no fun if you keep using the same one." She complained, resting her legs on the dashboard, right above her drawing.

"But you really hate it, so I _really_ love it." He grinned, she didn't change the stations this time, they kept asking questions to each other on the ride home. Maya convinced him to go and see the ocean, he liked the idea, it was still early and he had never cared to do that in the time he had of living in New York.

"So you delivered Belle the horse?" Maya asked, watching the boats in the pier, he nodded. "Why Belle?"

"She's a beautiful palomino, a blonde beauty Pappy Joe calls her." He said, turning the heat up, for the cold night.

"Like me?" She asked taunting him.

"No," he easily answered, she felt something resembling to disappointment. "You are way more beautiful." The words rolled out of his mouth so simply she wouldn't have given it a second thought, but they built a pit in her stomach.

Lucas was expecting her reaction, he had taken a bold step, but after tonight it felt right, she has forgotten about who she thought he was and actually believed in the person he had been feeding her.

She tried to hide her crinsom cheeks, but he had already noticed. She didn't know what to say or more like it, she was scared of what she might say, so she decided not to say anything at all.

She moved towards him, climbing over his lap, he stiffened for a second. Her head was just scraping the roof of the car. She leaned down and kissed him.

"I should start talking more about delivering horses." He joked, putting some space between them.

"No, you should start talking less and kissing more." She said, pulling him forward, he smiled against her mouth before reciprocating.

This time the kiss felt with more intent, it was fast and heavy and hot, they were sweating a little after Lucas cranked up the heat. She was moving her hips slowly, rotating a little, driving him crazy, their breathing was ragged, the windows had condensed and blurred the lights from outside.

His experienced fingers unclutched her bra, she stopped for a second, his hands stopped too, she was battling with herself, he knew, but whatever was stopping her was discarded because in the next second she pressed herself harder against his hard, he groaned.

She was good at the teasing, but he was better, she gasped thightening her grip around his neck when his thumbs caressed the soft skin of her breasts and then barely stroke her tips. She arched her head backwards when he kissed from her lips to her jaw and then her neck.

The life went out of them when there was a loud bang on the window, Maya gasped.

"New York City Police, open your window please." Maya got immediatly down and back to her seat, fixing her hair a little bit.

"Yes, officer." Lucas said, pulling his window down.

"License and registration, please." He said, bending down to see inside the car, when he saw Maya he gave her a courtly nod and a knowing look.

Lucas reached to the compartment decorated with the drawing Maya had done and took the corresponding papers. He kicked her bra under his seat with his leg and glanced at Maya who was trying to hold a smile.

"Mr. Friar, from Texas... Long way home, son. How you like the city?" He asked, checking his ID.

"It's noisy and dirty, sir, but it has grown on me." Lucas replied, with a smile, Maya couldn't believe he was so calm.

"It really does, I was from Memphis and now I can't sleep without the noise." The officer returned the papers and leaned over the window. "Your lady, now she looks like born New Yorker."

"Born and raised." Maya said, with an easy smile.

"Well, you seem like good kids and tonight is a school night so why don't you get going and rest a little." He said, smiling back.

Lucas cleared his throat and nodded. "We'll do, sir. Thank you."

"Thank you, officer." Maya repeated.

They drove off quietly, Lucas returned her bra and they shared a long laugh about what had happened. He dropped her off at her apartment.

"Your mom isn't home." He said playfully putting his hand on her leg.

"Nice try, Ranger Rick." She said, taking his hand off and opening the door of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow." He had been so close tonight, tomorrow was a new day and that meant a new opportunity, he was close to getting her, he felt it.


	18. Chapter 18

Look how far we've come, this chapter changes everything, I think I'm going to write the next one and then leave for a while, just as I finish my semester. Thanks for giving this story a chance and me too!

* * *

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 18**

Lucas was talking to Zay against his locker, laughing about a meme his friend had showed him. They had a geometry test today, Lucas wasn't nervous but Zay kept on repeating and repeating the formulas.

"Dude, relax, you'll do fine." Lucas said, tired of hearing him say the same thing.

"Easy for you to say, you keep getting A's without studying." Lucas smiled and shrugged, he understood everything so there wasn't any need of practicing, every excercise could be resolved with the calculator.

"Just remember the perfect circle, that's all you need." Lucas said, watching Maya walk towards them, her blonde mane moving with each step, she was wearing a skirt, his eyes were lost in her legs and in every step she made.

"Hey, Hart." Zay said, but she ignored him, she pushed Lucas against the lockers hard, making an stroundous sound, all the eyes in the hall were looking at them.

"What the hell?" Lucas frowned, his features hardened.

Maya looked around, the people that were staring adverted their looks and walked faster. When there was less people in the hallway she lifted her hair and pointed to a purple stain on her neck.

"You gave me a hickey." She said angrily, Lucas widened his eyes and looked at Zay, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, I already know he knows, it was obvious." She said, before Lucas had the chance to ask for an explanation.

Zay took the blonde's hair up again and snickered at it, Lucas joined him, but Maya pushed him again, he flinched.

His friend laughed harder until Maya threatend him with her menacing blue eyes, Zay made a fake excuse and left the two to have at it with each other.

"Seriously, Huckleberry? What are you, five?" She asked, fixing her hair so the stain was impossible to see.

"I'm much bigger," Lucas joked. "You should know." He grinned.

"You're a dick." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about." She didn't seem amused by the joke.

"What am I supposed to tell Riley now?" She lifted her brow.

"That it was her uncle." Maya looked at him like he had just given the most obvious answer, he didn't get her. She began walking away, Lucas followed her.

"And what am I going to tell _him_?" Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think of anything at the moment. "Exactly."

"Just put some make up on it, I don't think he'll notice." She was still worried, Lucas had never seen her like this, he stopped her, putting himself in front. "Look, I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know that I'd make one." She didn't believe him. "I didn't know you were so sensitive." He finished, trying to look as guilty as possible.

She didn't say anything else, she was still mad at him.

"C'mon, smile for me." He said, showing all of his teeth, she rolled her eyes. "What if I take you for a milkshake after my practice and your workshop," she bit her cheek. "Huh? Would you give me a little smile now?" He teased, poking her ribcage, at the spot where she was ticklish, she laughed.

"Fine." She said, walking ahead. "But this doesn't mean I'm not angry with you." He was going to call it a win.

* * *

He was fresh out of the showers, the team had invited him to Billy's house to play some poker, but he refused, he had to drop Maya off.

"Maybe next time." He said picking his training bag and his jacket from the rack.

"Leave him guys, he has changed us for that group of nerds he hangs out with." Taylor said, some of the team members laughed.

"Watch it, Taylor." Lucas warned him, but didn't stay to hear his response, he left the building and headed for the art room.

When he walked in she didn't even turn around to see him, she was singing a song so she probably was listening to some music. He was going to scare her, but when he approached her from behind he saw her painting and stopped. It was a beautiful look of the ocean, just like they had seen it yesterday, but it was morning, it was still early in the painting, some part of the sky was dark and the moon could be seen above. The city on both sides, the boats in the middle and birds in the sky, he didn't know she was as talented.

"Wow," escaped from his mouth, he was so close that she heard him and jumped, gasping by the surprise.

"What were you doing? I didn't hear you come in." She asked turning her chair around to see him, his eyes were still on the painting.

"I was gonna scare you, but I saw your painting and I... it's so good." He said, looking down at her. "I didn't know you could paint like this." She flushed, avoiding his eyes.

"Thanks." She said. "It is the part of the city we were at yesterday." She explained.

"You painted this in a day?" He asked, incredulous.

"No," she snorted. "I've been painting it for a while, but I wanted to see it at night, get a different perspective of things."

"Do you have more like this one?" He asked, looking around the room at the hanged paintings to see if he could recognize Maya's work.

"Yes, in my house." She answered.

He turned to her again, getting closer this time, somehow she looked even better with the paint-stained shirt on, with some harilocks framing her face while the rest stood in her messy bun.

"You are amazing." He said, leaning down to kiss her but his face was met by a cold brush filled with painting. He could feel the cold paint on his right cheek and over his nose.

Maya bit her lip, holding a smile, the streak of paint went from his ear to the brim of his nose.

He touched it with the fingertips on his right hand and they returned blue. He narrowed his eyes, Maya's breath caught, there was something dangerous in his eyes, something she had never seen before, she was so focused on his eyes that she barely noticed the grin forming on his lips. His eyes moved right, to the pallette that was sitting on the table, she followed his eyes and began to walk backwards.

He lunged right and the next second he was holding a big brush with yellow paint. The jar with brushes fell to the ground, but they paid no attention to it. Maya was standing behind a big table, so it could be between them. What he intended was clear, he was directly in front of her, every time he moved left she did the same so they were always across from each other.

"You don't need to do this." Maya said, watching him carefully.

"Oh, I think I do." He moved again, he looked down at the table, it wasn't very tall.

" _Please_ , don't do it." She begged him.

"I have to do it." He said, like he didn't have any other choice.

As fast as he could, he made her think he was going to go left, so when she moved, he jumped over the table and slid across it, she tried to escape but it was too late, he caught her in his arms. She kicked around trying to get loose, but his hold was too strong. He laid her down on the table, holding her arms and in one swift motion he painted a yellow strike from her chin, over her nose and reaching her cheek bone. He let her go, she remained still, accepting her loss, he let out a big breath he was holding and smiled.

After some seconds she sat up straight, her legs dangling in the air, she looked so funny he couldn't stop smiling, she was doing the same and Lucas couldn't help but think about how he must look right now.

He was going to come closer but she stopped him, putting her arm in the air.

"Leave the brush." She threatend.

He lifted his hands, like he was at gunpoint and slowly bent down to leave the brush in the floor, to make it even better he kicked it as far away as he could. He lifted his brow, in questioning and she called him using her index finger.

She was smiling, when he was close enough, she rested her hands on his shoulders, playing with the neck and the first button of his shirt. He began to lean down again, when he was so close that their lips were almost touching, she held his face as hard as she could and she began rubbing her painted face all across his. He tried to pull away, but he couldn't, now he felt the paint in his hair, forehead, chin, brow... everywhere.

When she finally let him go, he opened his eyes and looked at her, they bursted out of laughter. Her face had some shades of yellow, others were blue, but it was mostly a giant green blob. She cleaned the paint that had ended above her mouth, crunching her nose at the taste of some paint. His face was similar, the green they had mixed made his eyes pop.

He approached and settled himself in the space between her legs. His hands resting weightless over her thighs, his fingertips playing with the hem of her long paint-stained shirt. She unfolded a sleeve and carefully used a tip to clean mis mouth too. She worked slowly and delicately, she was concentrated at the task in hand, while he watched her every move, like it was happening in slow motion.

She glanced at him and smiled, he just noticed right there, her eyes hadn't change, they had no light in them, but he knew she was starting to like him, he could feel it. He didn't know why her eyes didn't change, he couldn't explain it, but he had her.

He grabbed her hand and removed it, cleaning his mouth as fast as he could, she laughed and pulled him down. He didn't or more like it, he couldn't wait anymore. He began unbuttoning her shirt, he put it behind them. His finger crawled inside her skirt, pulling her towards him. This reminded him of their very first kiss, that seemed so long ago and it had happened for so many different reasons, but that kiss was the one that started all of this.

She laid down on the table, like she had been a few minutes ago. He didn't jump on the table with her, instead he rested his arms on both of her sides and leaned down to kiss her again.

For a second, just for a tiny moment they let go, lost in their own world. His mind went quiet for second, all of him concentrating on the feels that surrounded him, her smell, the smell of paint, her hands tangled in his hair, the heat on her skin, her breasts pressing against his chest, how the paint was beginning to dry on his cheek and forehead.

They were careless for one second, which was probably the longest second on Riley's life.

"Peaches?" She said, Lucas lifted his head, to see the tall brunette still holding the knob of the door. Her mouth was open, but Lucas focused on her eyes, he saw the light go out of them, but he hadn't planned it to be this way. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, her eyes red with pain.

Maya gasped pushing Lucas away and jumping from the table.

"Riley!" Maya said, forgetting about Lucas.

"That's what you've been doing this whole time, behind my back?" She said, sniffing, cleaning the tears from her eyes. Lucas remained silent.

"No, Riley," Maya grabbed her shirt from the table and tried to clean the paint from her face as best as she could. Riley's face was filled with disgust, it seemed like just now she had noticed their painted faces, she ran out of the room.

Maya ran after her, Lucas finally reacted.

"Maya wait!" He said, grabbing her wrist, she yanked her arm free.

"Not now Lucas!" She said, angrily and disappeared through the door. _Lucas_. This fucked everything, he didn't feel the same satisfaction on knowing that Riley's light was off, _maybe because you didn't do it like it was planned, it was the betrayal with Maya that took it away, not you_ , that's what he told himself. _Lucas_.

Now it was up to him to do the clean up for this mess, aftermath control, he called it. _Lucas_. But this one was going to be hard, he was very very fucked.

But as the noise returned to his head, there was one thing he could hear as clear as it was said.

 _Lucas..._

She had never called him that.


	19. Chapter 19

This is it guys, this is the end of the first part of the story. Part II is probably coming out on July, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but right now I'm in college and I need to focus.

Thanks for understanding! Don't worry I'm coming back, I'll even put a date: Next chapter coming on July 25th. If I don't make it to that day then spam me with messages.

* * *

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 19**

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked him, opening the window of her room. Lucas was sitting on the firescape. "Go away." She said, closing the window, he stopped her.

"What happened?" He asked, clenching his jaw, he didn't dare look her in the eyes, not yet.

"What do yo think happened?" She snapped at him, taking her head out of the window so he could hear her better. "She won't speak to me!" Her voice broke, there was a knot on her throat, without being able to read Maya's eyes, he had no chance at comforting her.

"I feel terrible." He said to her, lifting his head, he could only see pain in her expression.

"Oh, now you do? I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it." She rested her face on her hands. "I was such an idiot." She muttered, he put a hand on her shoulder and thankfully she didn't move it away.

"Maya, you can't blame yourself..." He tried to say, but she snorted, denying with her head.

"You don't understand, Riley is everything to me." She began, "I don't know if you've noticed but my life is a mess... It has always been like that." She took a deep breath in. "I've never been able to rely on anyone, except for Riley."

"I know, Maya." He said.

"No, you don't!" Instead of crying like he thought she would, she got angrier, like he would do himself. "It has never mattered how complicated my life got, she has always been the one thing that made sense to me. Our friendship is the most valuable thing I have and I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it," he said in a low voice, "She will forgive you."

"I crossed the line." Maya swallowed the tears that wanted to come down, she wouldn't let him see her at her worst.

"I'm gonna talk to her, I'll fix it, I promise." He said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, she took hers away and entered the room again.

"Leave." She closed the window, but this time he didn't stop her, instead he did as she said, heading to the next person that could help him.

* * *

"I'm here to see Farkle Minkus." He said through the speaker phone, it was raining outside, he was sheltered by the entrance of the tall building.

"What's your name?" The person on the other side answered, he had a British accent.

"Lucas Friar, I'm his friend." Lucas said, waiting in the street, he was all the way up in the east side.

"A friend?" He asked, after a few seconds a loud buzz sounded and the door opened.

"Thank you." Lucas finished, grabbing the handle of the door and entering the building. The lobby was big and empty, except for a man behind a desk next to the elevators.

"Good evening sir!" He greeted, Lucas nodded courtly and hopped inside the metal doors. Farkle lived in the last floor, he knew that because Riley had told him, what he didn't expect was that his apartment was the entire floor.

A man in suit was waiting for him as the doors opened, he was holding a tray with a drink in the middle, Lucas frowned.

"Mr. Friar, I presume. Virgin Daiquiri?" He offered, Lucas took the beverage hesitantly.

"Thank you..." Lucas looked around the huge apartment floor, it was beautifully decorated, in front of the elevator sat a fountain, this place had all the luxuries he could imagine. "Where's Farkle?" He asked, distracted by a painting of what he assumed was the Minkus family, Farkle was a carbon copy of his father, although now he showed more similarities of his mother side.

"The young master is upstairs in his room, he doesn't know you are here yet, I can call for him if you'd like." The butler said in a low tone.

"No, uh... I can fetch him myself." Lucas said, he knew Farkle would be upset and he was in his home, he had to be very careful. "Where did you say his room was?"

"Second floor, take a left and it's the third door on your right." The man in the suit disappeared behind a door, Lucas went on, looking at every detail of the house. Even though the place was enourmous, it was empty, he didn't even see a maid on his way to Farkle's room.

There was a loud noise coming from the room, he knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" Farkle yelled, his room was arguably the size of Lucas' living room and kitchen together. The skinny boy was standing in the middle, with a VR visor and some kind of remotes in his hands. "Die zombies, die!" He yelled moving his hands around.

"Farkle?" Lucas said, but he didn't listened. "Farkle!" He said louder, he immediately took the visor off and lifted his brow in surprise when he saw Lucas standing in his room.

"How?" Farkle asked, putting his toys in a table nearby.

"Riley once told me where you lived, your butler let me in." Lucas said, watching at him expectantly.

"No one has ever come here before." He said, looking at the floor, Lucas could see why, he felt embarrased by all the stuff he had and nobody had come probably because of Maya.

"I'm here because I need your help." Lucas said, coming closer to him.

"I know why you're here and I can't help you, you should leave." He was going to touch a button on the wall, but Lucas called for him.

"Listen to me, this is all a big misunderstanding." Lucas began, "This was never meant to come this far."

"You hurt Riley," He said it like he had just remembered what Lucas had done. "You broke Riley and Maya." Farkle walked towards Lucas, menacingly. "This all began with you!" He said, shoving his index finger in his chest.

"Farkle, I'm trying to fix this, don't you see?" Lucas said, without moving.

"All I saw was Riley's tears when she told me what you did... what you and Maya did." He was angry, but it was out of jealousy, Lucas had seen it several times before to recognize it. "I thought Maya hated you."

"Now she does." Lucas said.

"And with good reason! You just couldn't settle with one, could you? You had to get them both!" He raised his voice.

"I never wanted Riley, Farkle." Lucas explained, but that made him angrier. Farkle tried to push him, but Lucas barely moved.

"Then why did you lead her on?" Farkle demanded, he pushed him again.

Lucas didn't like being pushed. "Stop." He said.

"Why couldn't you stay with your cheerleaders?" He pushed again, "Huh? You can't just go around life taking everything you want without any concern if people get hurt." He was panting, tired of trying to push Lucas around.

"Do you want to hit me, Farkle?" Lucas narrowed his eyes, tired of his behaivior. "Go ahead, do it." Farkle's hands curled into fists to his sides. "Do it... for _your_ Riley."

"Don't say her name!" Farkle exclaimed, he was so near the edge, there was no going back, Lucas saw that now. Farkle would be useless for getting Maya and Riley fixed, he was too carried away by his feelings for Riley that it seemed like Maya was left in oblivion.

"Hit me, you know you want to... it will make you feel better." Lucas craved the pain, if he wasn't going to be of any help with Riley then he could at least use him for something else. "Did Riley also tell you she kissed me?" That was it, Lucas broke him, he clenched his jaw, ready for the strike. The next second, Farkle's hand made contact with Lucas' face.

His head jerked right, after the impact, he could feel his heart pulsing where Farkle had hit him, but the pain wasn't that bad, he had definitely been hit worse before. When he returned to the initial position, the tall boy was in the floor, holding his hand in pain.

Lucas rolled his eyes and called the butler through the speaker phone, he asked him to bring an ice pack.

"What happened? Are you okay, master Farkle?" The old man said, squatting down to place the ice over his knuckles.

"He hit me, he's fine. Just keep his hand on ice and give him a shot of scotch with some honey, it will make him sleep like a baby." Lucas said, picking his backpack from the floor, he didn't stay there either, he was out of the apartment before anyone could ask more questions.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you for hours, where were you?" Zay asked, sitting in front of his apartment door.

"I was trying to clean a mess." Lucas said, opening the door of his house, pouring a glass of water for himself.

"What mess? No one is answering my calls." Zay was next to him, when he noticed the bruise staining his face. "What happened to your face?"

"Farkle hit me." Lucas said, without offering an explanation. He left the kitchen and headed to his room, Zay frowned, he knew Lucas wanted to be alone but he had to know what had happened.

He followed close behind, Lucas had entered the bathroom, when he walked out after a few minutes he changed his shirt, it seemed like he had washed his face and shaved.

"Why would Farkle hit _you_?" Lucas sighed and gave him one of his pissed looks.

"Riley found out about Maya and me." Lucas said buttoning his shirt. Zay made a pained expression and denied with his head.

"I warned you, I knew this would happen." Zay said, laying down on his bed, throwing a baseball to the roof and catching it with the other hand.

"How could you possibly know?" Lucas asked, he was tired of dealing with his friends, none of them seemed useful for his problem, they were all too carried away by emotions and he couldn't stand it. He would have to go to the source of the problem and yank all the bad roots he had planted.

"In friends with benefits someone always gets hurt, I told you this, but you just waved me off." Lucas listened impatiently while he took his brown boots and sat down to put them on. "It just happened to be Riley the one that got hurt, and hence Maya was also hurt."

"While you..." Zay continued, Lucas lifted his head to see him, was he mad at him too? "You seem completely unaffected by what happened."

"I told you what I was gaining from this." Lucas said, defensively.

"You can't use people like they are some kind of pawns in whatever wicked game you're playing!" Zay finished, hard features replaced the easy smile on his face.

Lucas stood up, his jaw was clenched as hard as he could, he felt the urge to close his fist, but he didn't, instead he opened the door of his room and stood next to it.

"You can show yourself out." Lucas said and left, without saying anything else. He grabbed the keys to his car that stood on a bowl next to the front door. He had to fix things, but for now he had better plans.


	20. Part II

KING LUCAS

PART II

A CLASH OF KINGS

What do you think the name is for? I'm back earlier!! This semester was tough on me, but I have a small break then I'm back at college again, but let's enjoy this. I've missed you guys!


	21. Chapter 20

**KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 20**

 _Lucas was laying on a bed that wasn't his, he wasn't in New York anymore, still he recognized the room, small and crowded with empty shelves and chairs that his mother hadn't sold or gave away. The white walls almost lost behind the many posters in the room, baseball teams, sweaty women in a beach, a bull riding poster on one side and a signed poster of the Texans on the other. He felt like a stranger in this room, it had been too long since he was last there and he liked to think himself a different person now._

 _He could hear shouts from outside his room. Why was he here again? He knew what was going to happen, he could feel his heart in his throat again, beating each second faster as the screams got louder._ He _stood up, even though he was begging his body to lay down, but he wasn't controlling his body, this time he was just experiencing it all over again, he felt the rage coursing through his body again and he knew what was coming._

He _opened the door of his room and heard the screaming come from the living room, but he went to the other side, to the master bedroom. He knew the way all too well, he opened_ _his father's safe and took the only item that sat on the little box._

 _In_ _the living room, one wall was splattered with the stain where a bottle exploded, the coffee table he had build was turned around and everything that once sat on top scattered on the floor._ _He could see the plate from his dinner broken in small pieces with bits of food around it._

 _He_ _clenched his jaw so tightly he was scared he might break his teeth. His father was there, he was holding his mother's arm and carrying her around like a puppet. Lucas could only hear her crying, her quivering voice begging for him to let her go, but each time he would just pull her harder._

He _couldn't take it anymore, after 16 years of this he just couldn't ignore it. He felt his feet moving and inside Lucas yelled to himself to stop._ _His right hand felt heavy, but he was strong, just as strong as his father. He took him from the collar and yanked him away from his mother, she dropped to the floor, the marks from his fingers quickly turning red on her arm. When she saw Lucas she cried harder._

 _"Lucas, don't!" She yelled, but he wouldn't listen to her. He already had his dad against the wall, one hand holding his neck and the other pointing the gun he had taken from his_ room.

 _His breath reeked of alcohol and his eyes sparkled in rage, looking expectantly at his son. Elizabeth tried to pull Lucas away, but she was too fragile and she couldn't keep him away. Lucas was frowning, his eyes shedding tears like never before, he was crying because he hated him, he hated every day he ignored the screaming and the beatings, but he hated himself more for not_ _putting a stop to this before._

 _Lucas felt how his finger moved to the trigger, his father watched the hand slowly and then back at his son. He began laughing maniacally._

 _"Lizzie, will you look at this?" He said, laughing. "Is this your big moment, Lukey?" He spat, he grabbed Lucas' hand and brought it closer to his temple. "C'mon! Be the man I know you are! Make me proud, son! Do it!" He yelled and went back to laughing._

 _Lucas screamed so hard he could feel his throat ripping, he screamed at his dad's face, but he let go and the man dropped to the floor, too drunk to stand up._ _Lucas disarmed the gun and let the pieces fall to his side_ , _emptying the casket on his feet, the bullets rolling away._

 _"I knew it," his father began, massaging his neck. "You're just like your mother... weak."_

Suddenly Lucas woke up, sitting up on his bed, his head spinning around at the fast movement and bright light that was coming from the window. He put his hand to his temple and laid down again, he could feel the effects of the hangover come to life. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, he stretched to grab his phone from his nightstand but his hand crashed with a lamp that he knocked down.

He frowned, opening his eyes slowly so they could swallow the light carefully. The sheets on his bed were red, but he didn't have red sheets and that wasn't his bed. Just then he noticed the faint smell of perfume, he recognized the smell, but he couldn't put the face on the person it belonged to.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." A soft voice said from the door frame, when he turned, everything that had happened last night flooded his mind. He had gone to Gabbie's house, when she opened for him and saw his face bruised she had taken pity on him, they drank some, then they had sex and then he came here and did the exact same thing and so they drank some more and then he was shirtless and then she was naked and then he woke up.

"Hey." He said, Missy was wearing his shirt and he guessed it was all she was wearing because he could see her clothes still scattered on the floor.

"Advil?" She asked, showing a pill on her hand, he took it gladly, drinking the whole glass of water with it, he was dehydrated.

"I'm sorry I stayed the whole night, did your parents say anything?" Thankfully his drunker self had remembered to put on his underwear to sleep.

"I don't think they noticed and if they did, they pretended not to hear anything." She smiled wickedly, walking towards him and sitting on top of him. She kissed him and he had to go along with it, after all he was still at her house. "Last night was amazing." She said, he turned them over so he could stand up still feeling a little dizzy, he smile at her, but he couldn't let what happened yesterday happen again, it wasn't wise.

"Yeah." He said, picking up his clothes from the ground, he was hungry, he could eat an entire cow right now. "I thought you would wake me up for school."

"Are you crazy?" She asked. "We went to sleep at 2, I wasn't getting up at 7." He checked his phone, but it was dead. "Plus, I thought you would drive us to school. It's only 9, we could still be there for most of the classes."

"I can drop you off, but I don't think I'm going to school today." He explained.

"Because of Riley?" She asked, nochalantly while she used her phone, he narrowed his eyes, he couldn't remember what he had said the night before. "Just remember what I told you."

"And that was...?" He lifted his brow, Missy was super chill, that's why he had chose her last night when he texted her that he might drop by, he knew that she wouldn't take this as a big deal. What he was uncertain about was if she would tell the whole class about the triangle drama, but right now he had no other choice but to trust her.

"Use her friends to comfort her, she has a weak spot for those two." Good, it didn't seem like he talked about Maya, but he shouldn't assume anything. Her advice was useless though, he already knew that, and neither of her friends were speaking to him.

Missy sighed and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm going to take a shower." She said on the door frame to the bathroom, she looked at him from her shoulder and dropped his shirt to the floor, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Care to join me?" She asked, like she already knew the answer.

He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard, without saying anything he walked to her and closed the door behind them, after all he didn't remember when it happened last night.

* * *

"I'll be right back." He told Missy as he got down from the car and entered his apartment building. After Tamara, Missy's maid, had made them a delicious breakfast which he finished in less than two minutes and asked for seconds, Lucas had decided that he was going to show up at school and talk to Maya, she was the bridge between him and Riley.

It was just passed ten when he was entering his room for a fresh shirt. He quickly changed and picked his backpack from the floor, when he reached for the handle and yanked the door open to run back his mother was there in the hallway.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked, her eyebrow raised, arms crossed in front of her chest and her lips pressed in a straight line. She frowned, "what happened to your face?" she said, grabbing his chin and pulling it forward so she could inspect his cheek.

He clenched his jaw and moved his face away, looking at the floor.

"Are you fighting again?" She asked worried, touching his bruise carefully.

"No, momma, this was an accident." He replied.

"Good, you've already been kept behind a year..." He closed his eyes, he didn't want to be reminded of that.

"I just came to change my shirt, I'm late for school." He said, she knew he hadn't spent the night there, he had told her he was going out, but he thought she had her shift in the morning.

"You didn't text me anything this morning." Liz scolded him. Lucas remembered something and he traced his steps back to unplug his charger from the wall.

"My phone was dead." He showed her the cable. She still wasn't pleased with him, but Lucas was confused, she never cared if he got home late or if he slept at someone else's house when they lived in Texas. Although, back in Texas, her mother had other things that kept her busy, Lucas forced the thought out of his head, remembering the dream he had that morning.

"Mom," he began, "I'm already in trouble with one woman in my life, I can't be in trouble with you, I slept at Missy's, I'm fine."

Her face changed, her mouth opened to say something but it closed just as fast, she frowned, now it was curiousness that he saw in her eyes.

"Are you having trouble with Maya?" She asked casually.

"Riley." He replied. "Why would you think I was talking about Maya?."

"Oh, I thought... You know, since you're always..." She tried to say, but she stopped herself to finish the sentence. "I mean, I didn't know you liked Riley."

"I don't, but she is angry at me for something I did." He explained.

"And who is Missy?" She asked, frowning, Lucas guessed that her mother knew about the girls he brought home, but she preferred to ignore it.

"A friend, who is downstairs waiting for me." He didn't realize until now how complicated life had gotten for him ever since he met Maya, but there was finally a thrill back and he didn't want to let it go so soon.

"Okay..." She said unsure of what to respond. "Well, Lukey, I don't know what you did to Riley for her to get angry at you." She was back into mom mode. "But there isn't a problem that time or love can't fix."

She put a hand on his cheek, but everything clicked for him in that moment. What Missy had told him about Riley, he was remembering it from last night. _Riley has a soft spot for her friends, she probably can't live without Maya for week. Even for that skinny kid, Farkle, she would do anything for him._

And now his mother had given him the key to fix everything, _there isn't a problem that love can't fix._ That was it, he knew what he had to do. How had he not think of this before as a contingency plan?

Farkle.

He was the answer, he was in love with Riley and he had a feeling that after 13 years of knowing each other Riley could feel the same for him, they just needed a little push and some time, Lucas just had to plan that seed on her head.


	22. Chapter 21

**KING** **LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 21**

He sat in his truck, holding the steering wheel tightly, looking at the dices that hung from the mirror of the car in front.

Lucas had convinced Missy to enter school first while he parked his truck, he couldn't afford any bad image issues anymore, although he knew that she would tell her friends and in a few hours the news would be on everyone's ears, but all he needed was a couple of hours.

But he could afford another minute there, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach and it wasn't his hangover anymore. He was still angry about the dream he had that morning and he knew that it would bother him for the rest of the day, but that wasn't it either. He looked at the drawing of him in his dashboard one more time, before getting down.

When he crossed those doors, it felt like everyone stopped to look at him and his new purple stained bruise.

For the first time in a long while he didn't find Zay next to his locker, or Farkle on the science lab, or Maya with her best friend, the pain in his abdomen just grew, his palms were sweaty but he ignored all of that, to avoid thinking of a conclusion.

Fortunually, he did find Maya's other half sitting alone in the library, where he knew she would be, her head stuck in a book. He immediately noticed the red eyes, the tired face, her natural glow had disappeared overnight.

He felt angry with himself, he was going to comfort one of his victims, he was trying to bring back a glow in her eyes, but that wasn't supposed to be the purpose of the game. Yet, Lucas knew that without Riley he could never hope to get Maya.

"Hey, Riles." He said softly, standing in front of her. She looked up knowingly, her eyes drifted to his cheek and she frowned. "Can we talk?" He asked, after the long silence.

She was hurt just by looking at him, her eyes turned teary again, a soft gloss covered them.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said softly. "I want to be alone."

"And I understand that, but I don't want to be the reason you and Maya are fighting." She flinched at the mention of her name, but kept her eyes on the book, she was reading Sense and Sensibility.

"It's a little too late for that." Riley answered almost in a whisper.

"Please, I'm trying to make this right, but I need a chance to do so." He tried to explain, but she closed her eyes and didn't move. Against her wishes he sat in the chair across from her, she looked at him and then around the room. To the rest of the students in the library it was clear that the pair was fighting. "Fine, if you won't talk to me, then you'll listen, even if it means that I'll have to tell you here in front of everyone in this room."

She opened her mouth, taken aback by his passive aggressive threat, but she closed it quickly along with her book. She stood up, putting her bag on the shoulder. "Fine, let's go."

Lucas followed close behind until they were outside over the bleachers in front of the baseball field.

"Riley..." He began, after she didn't say anything for a minute. "What happened between Maya and I... you have to understand..."

"I understand Lucas, I understand perfectly." She said, taking the hair out of her face. "You don't even have to apologize, it has always been this way." He frowned, he didn't understand what her point was. " _She_ is the pretty one, _she's_ the funny one, the _wild_ one, it has been like that our _whole_ lives and I've always tried to deny it, but then you came along... And she warned me, you know?" She laughed, tears rolling down her face.

"She warned me about you and then she..." Her lip quivered, he clenched his jaw and looked at the kids who were playing in the field. "But I thought you were different, I mean... I fell on your lap on the subway, what are the odds of that." She lifted her hands to the sky as if she was waiting for a divine answer.

"Riley, I was never that guy on the subway." He finally interrupted. "I wanted to be, believe me, I did... It was a new city, I could be someone new, y'know? And you let me be that guy who, honestly, I've always _dreamed_ of being." He took a deep breath, the memories of his dream flooding his mind.

"I'm not the western hero you think I am and Maya knew that from the start." He could see that the tears had stopped, who could've known that honesty came such a long way.

"Is that why you picked her?" She asked, in a low voice, as if the kids in the field could hear her.

"Riley, this was never a choosing game, and we made a mistake by lying to you, but don't put all the blame on her, it was _me_ who chased after her." He said, looking down at his shoes, to show a little shame. "I couldn't be that guy for you, Riley. I couldn't fall for you."

"Why not?" She asked, with a hurt expression.

"Because of Farkle." She frowned, confused.

"What does Farkle have to do with any of this?" She asked, Lucas looked at her with pity, she really didn't know.

"You say that every guy you've ever met always wanted Maya over you, but the one guy you've known forever, the one that promised to love you both the same, _that_ guy is madly in love with you." Her eyes widened at the sound of the statement, it seemed like all they had talked about before this moment was, for now, forgotten. "I couldn't hurt him."

"No, he's not." She moved her head from side to side. "I would've known, I mean, he's my best friend, I see him everyday."

"Riley his eyes sparkle every time he sees you, even at the mention of your name." Lucas narrowed his eyes, because he swore he saw her flush.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" She asked after processing her thoughts a bit, Lucas could hear the bells of victory ringing in his head.

"Because _you_ were in love with the wrong guy." She opened her mouth, but no words came out of it. He had just pushed one tile of the game, now he could stand and watch the rest of the pieces fall into place.

She covered her face with her hands, while her legs held her arms up. She made a frustrated sound, Lucas smiled, she was confused. He remembered how one of his old history teachers use to say: _confuse and conquer,_ Lucas had definitely learned how to use that on his favor.

"About Maya..." he began, that was the important part here. "She didn't want to hurt you, she loves you." Riley didn't answer. "I won't talk to her again if you don't want me to."

She finally lifted her head and looked at him. "Okay... No, wait... I don't know..." _Good_ , because he didn't mean to.

"Look, I'll stay away for a while, okay?" He said, searching for approval in her eyes. "While you fix things with Maya."

She looked past behind him and nodded. "I just miss her."

"I know, c'mon." He said, standing up and offering a hand to help her, but she didn't take it.

"Thank you Lucas." She said, walking back to school, they still had a few minutes before their next period. When they walked in together, they had the poor luck of running into Farkle, his hand was bandaged but Riley didn't tie both of their injuries together.

"Hi Farkle..." She said awkwardly, then turned to Lucas. "I'm going to look for Maya." He smiled and nodded, before she said goodbye and left the two boys.

"Why were you with her?" Farkle asked the second Riley disappeared in a corner.

"I was apologizing." Lucas answered.

"I don't care whatever lies you told her, but I don't want you to talk to her again." He spoke quickly, like he hadn't heard what Lucas had said.

"Farkle relax, we just talked about what happened. She's going to talk to Maya." He said, while trying to figure out what his next step would be.

"So what? Are you in a triangle with both of them?" He asked, not interested if anyone else heard what they were talking about.

"What? No! Listen to me, I'm not with either one of them." Lucas exclaimed, pulling him to one side that was far away from the crowds.

"I thought you liked them." He said in a little voice, it seemed like Farkle had finally paid attention to what he was saying.

"No... _you_ like Riley." Lucas said, hoping that this thing would work.

"What?" He asked nervously, Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"I know Farkle, I'm not so dumb, y'know." Lucas said with a pity smile. "And if I'm right I think she likes you too." His tall friend didn't say anything, he stood there gazing at Lucas incredulous.

"But she cried for you." He was trying to make sense to everything.

"No, she cried for Maya." The only way his plan would work was if they didn't ask the other how they felt, one of them had to confess it and it had to be Farkle, who would've guessed that Lucas Friar would be playing Cupid, when he was closer to being the devil.

"She can't like me, she likes _you_." They would have to work on his confidence, for sure.

"She only thought she did." Lucas tried to explain.

"What does that even mean?" Lucas chuckled, Farkle may be the genius of the class but when it came to feelings he knew as much as a five year old.

"It means that I'm not going to be around for a while, and Maya and Riley are going to fix things and Maya is probably going to fix things with Josh, so you better fix things with Riley." The bell rang and Lucas couldn't be late for another class. "This is your chance Farkle and you'll only get one, because Riley is great and it's only going to be some time before other guys realize it." Farkle was nodding, completely lost on his words.

They reached the class Lucas was heading into, so he stopped Farkle.

"Don't screw this up." _For me,_ he thought. Lucas slapped him slightly to wake him from his trance, not painfully enough, Farkle winced and frowned, but he nodded by the end.

He left Farkle alone in the hallway and entered his geometry class, Zay was already there, looking at him, expectantly but not smiling. Lucas had already done much apologizing, he was sick of it, so he sat in the back of the class and he closed his eyes.

He woke up with the bell, half of the class gone, but Zay remained there, taking his time to put his books on his backpack. Lucas rolled his eyes and pushed himself through the crowd of rushing teens, leaving Zay behind.

He took a deep breath, it smelled like New York, but by then it was the best he would get. He couldn't believe how much he missed Texas, even after everything that had happened. He didn't know what to do, he knew how his plan would develop in the future, now that he had pushed the Riley/Farkle wagon, he just had to see it roll downhill, but he needed to get back in the gang to pursue Maya again, only then could he take down the biggest obstacle and Josh would be no piece of pie.

What he didn't know what to do was more present, he had never spent a Friday without plans in the city. He could call any girl he wanted but that was just an empty activity, he didn't have Zay or Maya to hang out, he was alone again.

It would only be temporary, he planned on staying away for a month or so, to let things cool off before...

"Psst, sleeping beauty!" He looked down to find Missy waiting for him at the end of the stairs. "Take me home?" She asked casually, Lucas lifted his brow, actually surprised to see her there.

He nodded, coming down to her, only then did he see the faint glimmer he grew to appreciate, it was brand new, a smile grew across his face, it seemed like his month was all scheduled.


	23. Chapter 22

**KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 22**

* * *

 _~1 month later~_

Lucas sat down with his team on their usual table, he cheered with the rest of them as they watched Taylor chug down his eight box of milk, they were laughing hysterically as streams of white ran down his chin an onto his shirt. Their trophy sat in the middle of the table, as it had done this last week, it was tradition in the school to do so every time a team took home a big trophy.

Billy threw an empty box of juice on the head of Taylor, but that didn't stop him, instead he squashed the carton he just finished and open the next in line.

Billy scoffed, gaining Lucas' attention. "I don't understand how his asian ass can bear that much milk, I mean, his record is thirteen." He said, eating his taters, Lucas said nothing. "Are you going trick or treating tonight? That girl of yours is a real treat." He said with a playful smile, he gave up when his friend made no reply, Lucas stood up from the table, it was almost time for the bell. "Or maybe I'll see you at Owen's party, but remember... costume is mandatory."

Billy smiled and Lucas rolled his eyes, he took the trophy with one hand and removed it from the table, they paid him no mind, too worried about Taylor and his record breaking.

Since Lucas had won that trophy it was his responsibility to return it after every lunch, he headed for the doors when he heard a familiar chuckle, a smile formed on his lips as he pushed the doors open.

The trophy stood nice and tall and proud next to the others, he stood there for a while, watching old pictures of other varsity teams that had made Abigail Adams proud.

"He didn't make it." A soft voice said next to him, she grabbed his arm, resting her hands on his bicep.

"What?" He asked, frowning.

"Taylor didn't break the record, he snorted out most of his eleventh box." She said, looking at the pictures and awards with him. He chuckled, imagining the whole thing, at least Billy would be happy.

"Damn, I bet Julius that he'd finish fifteen." The bell rang and her hand moved down to grab his, she walked them to her class first, was it French she had at this time? He couldn't remember.

"I'll see you after school?" She asked, putting her arms around his shoulders and he nodded, leaning down to give her a kiss. "My place or your place?"

"You know I don't take girls to my apartment, my..." He began.

"Your mom is crazy when it comes to girls, yes, yes, you've told me before." She rolled her eyes.

"And yet, you keep insisting on it." He said, looking at her in the eyes where her glimmer shone, waiting for him.

"Fine, my place... now go, you're late." She said, standing on her toes and giving him a quick kiss, before entering her class.

On his way to History, he ran into someone dropping her books, "You idiot!" She said frustrated, he immediately leaned down to pick them, but he knew what was expecting him when he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Missy." He said, returning the books. "How are you?" He asked, casually, staring at the anger of her eyes, no light in them.

"Late," she responded angrily. "How's your _girlfriend_?" Missy asked, obviously annoyed.

"Jess is good, thanks." Missy forced a smile and continued her way. He had tried things with her, but turns out you can't ignore the boring side of people, so it all ended as quick as it had begun, he took her glimmer as a souvenir of their fling.

He entered History late, to the warm welcome of several eyes, including the blue eyes in front. She wasn't mad with him anymore, she couldn't be, he had seen her with Riley better than ever and he had even seen a guy in a vespa waiting for her after school. Still, he looked at Riley and back at Maya and sat in the furthest end of the class.

Days had been passing so eternally long, he couldn't bare them much longer, _just a week more,_ he thought. Next week Maya was supposed to check on his pieces for prom, he had been working on them all month and soon the first two would be ready. He would show her that he had changed, that his relationship with Jess had made him less of an ass, this would be his ticket back in the group.

Finally he'd get some of that rush back, he was too greedy trying to take Riley and Maya at the same time and everything fell down on top of him. Now, he had lost a whole month due to "damage control", at least he had some fun with Missy and now with Jessica.

She was on the track team, he saw her running one day after working on his wood pieces. They connected immediately, he had already played the part of the boyfriend many times, but at least she was fun and beautiful and very smart, so he even enjoyed talking to her, but it always felt so forced and his relationship clock marked the end, _just one more week,_ he kept thinking.

"I finished the homework for this week." Yogi brought him back.

"Oh, sweet, thanks Yogs!" He said looking at the paper but not really paying attention. Maya sat next to Sarah, drawing as always, as her partner did the assignment. Riley and Farkle were all smiles as he said something to her, Lucas grinned, the couple was still just holding hands when they walked the halls, according to his sources, but at least they were a couple.

"Is it okay?" The small kid asked, looking at his face, Lucas cleared his throat, eyeing the paper one more time.

"Yeah, yeah, it's perfect." Lucas said. "You should come to Owen's party tonight, there's someone I want you to meet, I heard she has a crush on you."

His partner blushed and stuttered his thanks.

At the end of classes he waited patiently for Jessica on the stairs. He saw Maya come out and behind her the newly formed couple, but they all heard a shriek of joy rushing past them, as they opened up like the Dead Sea to let pass a jumping Jessica, he frowned, Maya frowned, Farkle frowned, except Riley who seemed marveled.

She skipped the stairs in two long jumps and then jumped on top of Lucas.

"I passed the test! I passed the test!" She said, with a paper on her hand.

As his friends passed next to them, he and Maya made eye contact, it felt heavy and his heart began beating faster, but his view was blocked by his girlfriend and his lips found busy on hers, Maya looked away with something on her eyes he couldn't explain. Was it _jealousy_? But the scariest part was that he felt guilty.

"That's great babe." He said, pushing all his thoughts away. "C'mon, let's go." He put her on the floor and they walked to his car, fingers intertwined, he tried looking for Maya but she was gone.

* * *

"See how good I look on this?" She said, staring at herself on the mirror.

"You're _not_ going as Slave Leia." He said, making eye contact with her reflection, she did look gorgeous in the bikini.

"You could be Han Solo." She offered, they had already discussed this a week ago when they where picking out their costumes.

"Babe, we already have costumes." He said, pointing at the bags to his left. "And I'm not going as a space pirate."

"You're just jealuos that every guy is going to be looking at me." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

He stood up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her, he looked at their reflection, they looked happy, both smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You're right, I don't want any other guy looking at you." He said, resting his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Fine..." She said after some seconds. "We'll use your stupid choice."

"Stupid?" He asked, taken aback. "Baby, it's a classic."

She rolled her eyes and entered the changing room once again. He paid the man for both costumes and waited for Jessica on the car. She came rushing out of the store.

"I didn't realize how late it is." She said, out of breath. "We better eat at my place, I texted my mom, she's going to order your wings."

"Yes!" He said with a smile, while turning the ignition, "you're the best."

"I know, now drive." She replied.

Shortly after, they reached her apartment building where his wings awaited. She had showed him the place on their first day and it turned out to be the best chicken wings he had ever tried.

Jessica's mother was really nice, she liked Lucas a lot, but why wouldn't her, the first time he met her, she was wearing scrubs, but her shoes were covered in mud and he recognized the smell.

"I'm sorry," he had said, "are you a veterinarian?"

She was delighted by how he had delivered Belle when he was 12 and the rest of his stories about Pappy Joe's farm. Now she lit up every time she saw him, he had heard about her work at the zoo like he actually cared about it.

"Lucas put your other hand on you belt, yeah, just like that– okay, smile!" She had taken about ten different pictures by then. "Just one more."

"Mom, no, you can make a whole album with the ones you took. We're leaving, baby can you grab my coat?" Lucas did as he was told and opened the door for his girlfriend, he said goodbye to Jessica's mother and finally headed to the party.

Owen's apartment was not as big as Gabbie's, but it was large enough, the place was packed, not only with seniors but people of every class was here. He pulled Jess as he made them way to the kitchen to fix her some drinks.

"You don't want anything?" She asked over the loud music, he denied with his head. His drink had popularized among the school, he could see several people holding red cups filled with the green drink, his girlfriend was one of them.

They danced a little, she refilled her cup again, then they went touring the apartment. The halls were filled with horny students and girls dressed as naughty whatevers. On the balcony, they were passing a joint, and there was probably a couple fucking in the bathroom.

When they were back in the kitchen, to grab another drink, she stopped him and kissed him long and deep, she tasted like rum and blue curacao but he didn't complain, someone else did.

Maya was standing next to them, Lucas looked down to her bare legs, his eyes climbed up slowly to her face, her brow lifted. She was dressed like a sexy nurse, he swallowed hard, trying to pay attention to what she was saying.

"You're next to the bottles." She said, pointing behind them to the counter with the alcohol.

"Sorry," he said, pushing Jessica to move, but making her annoyance clear.

"I think you should spend the night at my apartment," she whispered to his ear, but it was loud enough for Maya to hear. What was Jess thinking?

The blonde girl practically fled after that, with her cup on hand, but he felt terrible. He said yes to his girlfriend's proposal, _one more week,_ he thought.

While Jessica was taken away by her friends a naughty devil came looking for him very drunk. "Wanna give her the horns?" She asked with a wicked smile, he politely declined and went looking for Billy.

"Three!" He heard a crowd scream, "Four!" And more shouting, he reached the living room and finally found his friend playing a duel with no other than Maya Hart. "Five!" They kept going, the crowd cheering them on. The game was quite simple, one person had to challenge another to a duel, he would then pick a liquor and they would begin doing shots at the same time until one of them gave up or died.

They had chosen tequila, which he knew was Maya's go-to liquor, but this felt like a bad idea all over. He left the room, just as the crowd went nuts to annouce the winner, but he didn't have to look back to know who had won, although there never was a real winner.

"Yogi!" He said, calling the boys attention. "Come here man!" He yelled over the loud music.

"Hey, Lucas!" Yogi replied, he was dressed like soldier, his skin painted army green.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a little toy soldier." He said with a smile, Lucas laughed, it was a really good costume. "What about you, decided to take the mantel?"

"I think it was time I accepted it." He answered, fixing his hat, he spied a tall blonde at the end of the hall and made for Yogi to follow him.

"Hey Darby." Lucas said to the girl, interrupting her conversation. "There's someone I wanted you to meet," he pointed at Yogi, "Yogi, this is Darby my lab partner, Darby this is Yogi, a friend of mine." They both flushed, but the small guy started talking and he knew his job there was done.

It was late and he didn't know what to do, so he turned around and decided to look for Jessica. On his way back, someone snatched his vest, he found Zay stopping him.

"Zay?" He asked, confused. "What do _you_ want?"

"It's Maya, she needs your help."

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Chapter 23

What? Two chapters in one day? Well, I wrote them together so yeah. Oh Ale you're the best. Jk guys, I'm feeling very inspired today, enjoy!

* * *

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 23**

The music seemed to quiet down, as he tried to think, his plan was set a week from now and he didn't want to screw it up again. Zay could help her, he was her friend too, Lucas couldn't get involved, he need it to break up with Jess first and meet Josh before he could jump back into their lives.

But Zay was smart, he wouldn't come to him unless it was utterly important. He clenched his jaw, whatever this was he had to fix it _now_.

"Lucas, c'mon! You have to stop this." Zay gained his attention back

"What happened?" He asked Zay, whom he hadn't spoken with since their fight in Lucas' apartment.

"She won the duel against Billy and challenged anyone else who dared, of course no one did, so she stole a bottle of rum and went crazy." Zay was explaining as they made way on the packed hallways, it felt like the apartment had reached its maximum capacity.

"Baby?" Jess grabbed his arm and he stopped. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, grab your coat, we're leaving." He said, offering no explanation.

"We're leaving now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just have to take care of something first." Zay was urging him on, so he kissed her really quick and left again with his friend. "I'll meet you on the entrance."

"She also kissed someone." Zay said, it took Lucas a while to understand what he was saying.

"What? Maya?" He asked, she had fixed things with Josh and everything seemed perfect, Zay nodded. "Who?"

"I don't know, some dude on a Lone Ranger outfit." Lucas stopped for a second to think, but Zay pulled him forward, they were almost on the living room. _It couldn't be a coincidence_ , he thought.

"Fuck." Lucas said when he entered the room.

He had already passed a vomiting Billy in the bathroom and didn't know what he would find when he saw Maya, he definitely didn't expect to see her dancing over the table with a bottle of rum on one hand and the other one tossing her hair around.

All the guys were surrounding the table, trying to get a look of what was under her skirt. Zay was trying to push them away to no avail, most of then were big guys and kept pushing him back.

"Lucas!" Someone called behind him, it was Jessica. "I want to go." She said, he frowned and looked at Maya one more time, she was chugging on the bottle of rum. _Shit,_ he thought.

"Okay, get your coat, I have to take Maya down from there." He said, but she stopped him.

"I already have my coat, I want to go _now_." She replied, she was angry.

"I can't leave her there, look at these guys." He said, raising his voice.

"I don't care about her." Jessica was jealous, but he couldn't think of an scenario where they would all come out winning.

"I'm not leaving without her." He said, frowning, he couldn't believe that she would just leave her, the guys were waiting for her like hungry lions.

"If you don't, I am." She said, defiantly.

"Suit yourself." He replied, turning around and walking towards the table. He heard his girlfriend call him behind him, but he didn't look back.

He began pulling some freshmen away, when they turned to see who it was and the look on his face, they lifted their hands and walked back.

"Maya!" He called but she didn't listen. "Maya! Get down here!" He yelled louder.

"Huckleberry!" She said happily when she saw him. "Want a sip?" She offered him the bottle and he grabbed it, tossing it to Zay who was behind him. "Hey! That was mine!"

"Come down from there, I'll take you home." He said, offering a hand to help her.

"I don't want to go home." She tried pushing his hand away, instead he grabbed her wrist to hold her, but someone pulled him hard from behind and he had to let her go.

"She said she doesn't want to go with you." Stuart Fuller, from the football team, told him. He was dressed like Han Solo, which Lucas found amusing, _fucking space pirate,_ he thought.

"Stay out this Fuller!" He said, yanking his arm free. Everyone was looking at them, even Maya.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, Friar?" He asked, but Lucas didn't reply. "She is not your property." He said, looking at Maya in a way that made Lucas feel sick.

"She's not yours either, so leave her alone." Lucas said, he didn't want to fight, he hadn't done that here and he didn't want that reputation again, but he was angry and he felt his hands tingle.

"Or what?" Stuart said, jumping forward, trying to scare Lucas. "You can have her after I'm done with her, though I don't think she'll be of much use."

That did it, _fuck my reputation, fuck the extra week and fuck you, Fuller._ He never saw the punch coming, he just felt the kiss of the floor and then his palms were covering his face, muffling the sounds of pain.

"You!" He said, pointing at Maya, the knuckles on his hand turning red, her mouth was wide open, staring at the boy on the floor. "Down, now!" Fortunately, she did, almost falling in the process.

He guided her out of the apartment, holding her from time to time when she stumbled around. He walked out with every eye on their back, but no one said a thing and no one followed them.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He said when they were inside the elevator.

" _Me_?! You were the one that started that... that _bar fight_." She said, defensively, holding herself steady with the railing.

"That guy was being a dick, you're welcome." He told her, he helped her out of the elevator and out of the building. The streets were filled with people in costumes, most of them drunk. Some guys whistled as Maya was passing by.

"Oh, fuck you!" She yelled at them, showing them her middle finger. "See? I can take care of myself." She said, supporting herself on his shoulder.

"Clearly." He replied sarcastically. They were near his car when Maya pushed him aside and rushed to the nearest trash can.

She emptied her stomach, but at least she would begin feeling better after that. He patted her back and helped her sit on a staircase while he took his water bottle from his training bag and handed it to her.

He sat next to her until she drank the whole thing.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." He said, offering a hand she gladly took.

They shared a short and quiet ride, he had to park a block down, because everything was blocked. It seemed like it was going to rain, lightning began to illuminate the sky, accompanied by loud thunders. In a matter of minutes the streets had emptied, making it feel like a ghost town. The kids were at home, eating their candy, men were joining their dates on taxis to go to only one destination, bars were closing, the city was falling asleep.

"The elevator is broken, we'll have to use the stairs." He complained, when he looked down at her sitting on the first step she was shivering, he took off his jacket and gave it to her.

He liked this Maya, she never fought about everything he said. His blazer was too big for her, but she buried her body in it, trying to warm herself.

"It has never worked," she chuckled, closing her eyes. "I'll just stay here." She rested her head on the wall, but he grabbed her hands and tried to pull her up.

"It's just three flights of stairs, please?" Maya denied with her head and he sighed. Lucas leaned down and lifted her like a child, he carried her all the way to the third floor and then to her front door and then to her room.

The apartment was in the dark and he walked very carefully to avoid any pieces of furniture. He dropped what seemed like magazines on the floor, making too much noise.

"Shh! Gammy is sleeping!" She tried to say in a whisper but at the end it came out like shouting. She pointed at her door, which was painted a bright yellow.

He almost dropped her trying to open the door, but she managed to turn the handle so he could carry her to bed. But he just placed her carefully on the floor instead, she whimpered in complaint.

"I'm going to lock the front door, you change your clothes." She managed to walk to her bathroom and close the door.

Lucas traced his steps back and picked up his mess, but he hadn't dropped magazines, they were scripts for several plays. He put them back on the coffee table and he noticed that one of the corners was held by a tower of books. After locking the door, he grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water.

Back in Maya's room, he found her on bed still with her clothes and heels on, he rolled his eyes, he put the glass next to her on her nightstand and turned around to check her room for the first time. Outside, the rain had started to fall, from time to time lightning showered the room with light.

This was a unique opportunity, he didn't know how long it would be until she invited him here again. He had been at her firescape several times, but never inside.

Each wall was painted a different color, there was a whole in one of the walls which led to the hallway, but only the pipes that ran through it could be seen, every time thunder sounded, the pipes would clunk with each other softly. The room was small, but cozy, there was a desk on one corner, but it was filled with paints and brushes and color pencils.

Next to the desk rested some canvas, they were on their back, he walked to check them out, at least 7 of them were finished, most were landscapes of different parts of town, each more beautiful than the one before them.

"Don't touch my paintings." A drowsy voice warned him, she had been looking at him he suddenly realized.

"Let's get you to bed, yeah?" He asked, putting everything back on its place. "Where is Riley when you need her the most?" He asked, taking her heels off and placing them under the bed.

"She's with Farkle, she wanted her first kiss with him today." She replied, looking at him like he wasn't really there.

"Oh, well... good for them." He said pulling her cover over her, but she pushed his hands away and lifted one of her legs.

"You forgot the stockings." She said, with a smirk on her face. He held her leg with one hand as the other removed the white fabric slowly. Only after that did she let him cover her up.

"Okay, goodnight." He said, heading towards the window to make his escape, but a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Can you sleep here tonight?" She asked, looking at him directly into his eyes, he only felt sadness on those eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea." He said, but she squished his hand harder.

" _Please_ , I hate thunderstorms." He clenched his jaw and eventually nodded.

He took off his shoes and his vest and placed them above a chair, on top he put his cowboy hat. He climbed next to her, leaving Maya between him and the wall.

"Only until you fall asleep." He told her and she nodded, resting her head on his chest, on top of his heart. He hair smell sweet, it kinda reminded him of cotton candy.

"Huckleberry?" She asked after some time.

"Yeah?" She was playing with a button of his shirt.

"The hat was just for me, wasn't it?" She laughed, she was still too drunk to remember any of this, it was a shame because this would definitely bring him back in the game, but he would find a way, right now exhaustion was creeping up on him and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah," he chuckled, but she was already asleep.


	25. Chapter 24

**KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 24**

As the sun appeared on New York, everything seemed to glimmer thanks to the rain storm of the previous night. The first risers, like runners or one-night-standers, could see the garbage men cleaning the streets of all the candy wrappers and broken bottles.

Monsters, superheroes, vampires and zombies were being released after spending their night drunk on a prision cell. Kids were sneaking around, eating chocolate before breakfast, before their parents woke up.

Most of the city was still on bed, clinging to their sheets, hoping for a couple more minutes before reality hits again. But the sun kept climbing the skyscrapers and the sun had no mercy on all the hungover souls that were waking up.

And many more were soon remembering of all the stupid and crazy shit they did the night before. Some woke up with bruised faces, while others saw bloody knuckles, some didn't know where they woke up and some didn't know who they woke up next to.

Maya Hart was no exception to the rule, the sun entered her room through the window like a soundless burgler. She groaned, throwing her sheets over her face, but soon the heat on her bubble became unbearable and she groaned again, why was she so hot?

She resurfaced to the newly lit room, cleaned her eyes and the dry saliva with her sleeve. She glanced at the time, it was only 7, next to her clock sat a glass of water, she drank it all and thanked her drunker self, but it wasn't enough.

Maya stood up, closing her eyes as her brain settled, she walked to her bathroom and refilled the glass once more, before she felt satisfied. She took a make up remover towel and cleaned the mess that was her face, her eyes were glossy and she looked like shit. It wasn't until then that she remembered that her costume had no sleeves and she was wearing a black jacket that wasn't hers, her eyes widened and she poked her head out of the bathroom.

The bed was empty, her heels were underneath, her stockings on the floor, next to a mens shirt. She closed the door of her bathroom quickly and took the jacket off, she hadn't slept with anybody, had she? She couldn't have, but the last thing she remembered was her duel, that stupid duel and a little of the dancing. She hit her head with her palm, how could she be so stupid?

Josh couldn't know about this.

Josh!

It was probably his shirt, who else would leave it on the floor, but that meant that he was still on the aparment.

She watered her face and tried to fix her hair a little, she washed her teeth and changed her nurse costume to an oversize shirt. Just as Maya was opening the door, she heard some laughter coming from the kitchen and not any laughter it was her grandmother's, Josh had made friends with Gammy Hart, that was good.

Her house smelled like pancakes, she was hit by the sudden hunger of her hungover, happily she reached her kitchen only to find Gammy talking to Josh making breakfast with a tank top and an apron on.

But he was too tall to be Josh and too blonde and his arms were bigger... _Oh my God_ , she slept with Lucas.

"Huckleberry?" She asked.

He turned around with a pan on his hand, he smiled at her, Gammy turned to see what he was looking at and lit up when she saw her grandaughter.

"Katy! You're up!" She exclaimed, patting the seat next to hers. She would sometimes do this, confuse the two blonde girls.

"I made pancakes." Lucas said, putting another one on the tower he had going. Maya sat next to her Gammy, grabbing a couple of the pancakes and pouring the maple on top.

He turned the disk off and placed the pan on the sink, they were so good, it felt like they were melting on her mouth, she closed her eyes to enjoy it. He poured three glasses of orange juice for them and sat down across from her.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" The old woman told him, patting his hand as he passed her a glass.

"You're welcome, Ms. Hart," he said, Maya frowned and looked at him but said nothing, she grabbed another pancake instead. She never intended to, but she moaned at their taste. "I'm glad you like them," Lucas said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm telling you Katy, you have found a good one." Her grandmother said, Lucas frowned.

"Katy?" He asked Maya, she shook her head and mouthed ' _go with it'_. He nodded slowly and continued with his breakfast.

"I remember when my Johnathan was alive–" Her grandmother began, they usually had a nurse come between weeks, but today was saturday and the nurse began her shift at 10. The Alzheimer's started a few years ago, and Katy had been working like crazy to pay for the nurse and saving to afford a hospice.

"He was the _sweetest_ man on earth. He used to take me on long rides on his motorcycle through the neighbor's fields–" She continued, Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"The fields? Ms. Hart, if I may ask, where are you originally from?" He asked, Maya shot him a look.

"From Arkansas, sweetie." She said happily taking a sip from her juice, Lucas grinned at Maya, who rolled her eyes. "Katy, how is it that your husband doesn't know this?"

"Husband?" Lucas asked, Maya kicked him under the table and he twisted his mouth in pain.

"Lucas, I'm sure my daughter told you, us Clutterbuckets were a big family back home." Lucas almost choked on his juice, Maya pinched the brim of her nose, this had gone far worse than she expected.

Lucas seemed very entertained with the conversation. He made eye contact with Maya, a mischevious smile appeared on his face.

"I'm a country man myself Ms. Hart, I knew there was a deeper conection between my beautiful wife and I." He said, holding back a laugh, Maya wanted to kick him again. "My family is from Texas." Gammy's face seemed to light up, she grabbed Maya's hand and patted it gently.

"Have you worked the field too? Just like my Jonhathan." She asked, Lucas felt the nostalgia from her tone.

"Yes, ma'am, my grandfather has a farm in Austin." He replied. "I used to help him on the summers."

"I always told Katy that she needed a strong man like yourself." Maya sighed, he would never let this die. "This city men are too weak, they don't know what real work is, like that Kermit of yours–"

"Gammy, there's no need of mentioning that." Said Maya, shifting uncomfortably on her sit, Lucas frowned slightly.

"No wonder why I found you crying." Her grandmother continued like she hadn't heard what Maya said. "A 26 year old _actress_ with _no job_ and a little girl to take care for."

"Grandma!" Maya exclaimed, she looked at Lucas who was looking back at her.

"I think that's enough, Ms. Hart." Lucas said, clenching his jaw, reaching for Gammy Hart's hand to bring her back from her thoughts. Now he finally knew what had happened with Maya's dad, it all explained a lot. It seemed like they weren't so different in the end.

"What?" She asked. "Oh, who is this Katy?" She was looking at Lucas, lost.

A sadness overtook Maya's eyes or was it pity, maybe both, he wasn't sure. Lucas didn't know that she suffered from Alzheimer's, but that explained why she had asked his name three times while she saw him cook and why she thought Maya was her mother and why he was her husband.

"I'm her husband." He didn't know why he felt compelled to do that, but that seemed to make Gammy Hart happy.

"Are you a good husband?" She asked, her eyes still trying to understand the situation.

He looked at Maya and then back at the old woman, all three Harts had blue eyes, but as Gammy's were lost, Katy's were tired and Maya's were empty.

"Yes, ma'am." Lucas replied.

"Good, good." She said smiling. "I think I'm going to rest my eyes for a while." Maya helped her up her sit and walked her grandmother to her room. "It's real good." She kept telling her.

When Maya came back Lucas was pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"Hi, honey!" He said mockingly.

"Did we?" She asked without daring to finish the question, she sat quietly in front of him. "You know, sleep together?"

"Oh, yes." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, God." She covered her face.

"Yeah, you said that a lot yesterday." Lucas put his fork in his mouth and moaned. "Delicious."

"Please, stop talking, I think I'm going to be sick." Maya put her index in the air to shut him up.

He laughed and finished his breakfast quickly.

"I'm just messing with you, you didn't call for God yesterday, you _do_ snore a lot though." Lucas said, standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

"What do you mean?" She asked, following him to the kitchen. "Did we or did we not sleep together?"

"Oh, that we did, but only because you asked me." He replied, looking down at her. "But we didn't have sex, if that's what you're worried about."

"Then why would you make me believe otherwise?" She exclaimed.

"I wanted to see if you would actually think you're capable of doing so and you are." He laughed.

She punched his arm with all of her strength and then again and again.

"Hey! Stop that!" He grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head. "Is that how you thank me for saving your ass yesterday?"

"I had it all under control." Maya responded defensively, trying to break free from his hold.

"Sure you did, doing your little number in front of every guy in the room." He snorted.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend." She accused him. Lucas let go of her hands and walked to her room.

"Please, there's nothing I should be jealous about." He said, taking his belt and putting it on. "Ask Zay what happened, maybe you'll stop thinking I'm the bad guy, he begged for my help."

He grabbed his black shirt and the vest, along with the black hat sitting on top of her chair.

"Wait, you went as the Lone Ranger?" She asked, frowning.

"Oh, you remember that part?" She didn't reply, she did know what he was talking about, she kissed another Lone Ranger at the party, obviously thinking it was Lucas.

"I was drunk." She said. "I was very drunk."

"Yes, I know, you threw up in the street." He remarked, picking his boots and putting them back on.

"I did?" She asked, eyes wide open. "I had never done that. Wait–" She made a pause, Lucas looked up at her. "You punched a guy!" He opened his mouth but he had no words, she looked at his bruised hand. "Now I remember, when I was on the table, who was he?"

"Fuller, from the football team." He responded, clenching his jaw, if she wasn't so stubborn she would've thanked him and they could move on, but nothing was easy with Maya, nor he wanted it to be.

"You punched him for me?" She asked softly.

"Don't flatter yourself, I punched him because he deserved it, he was being a dick." He stood up, but she blocked the door. "What?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Are you going to defend the asshole now?"

"No," Maya was going to say something but she stopped herself, looking at the floor and then at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Wait, did I just hear Maya Hart apologizing?" He told her, very surprised.

"I remember what happened, what he said." She clenched her jaw, this was actually hard for her.

"You do?" She nodded. "And you said feel sorry?" He asked, tentatively.

"Don't push it," she warned him. "But thanks for bringing me home and whatever."

"And putting you to bed and for making breakfast and pretending to be your husband." Lucas replied, with his smug face.

"You wish." She rolled her eyes.

"No, _you_ wish, you heard your grandma it's weird to find strong men like me in this city." He laughed at her annoyed reaction, relieved everything had turned out perfectly.

She walked him out to the front door, he put his hat back on and she laughed.

"It does suit you." She admitted, leaning on the frame of the door.

"You can put the city on the cowboy, but he'll still be a cowboy." He said smiling.

"It _was_ just for me, right?" She asked, before he could leave.

"Yes, it was." He winked and tipped his imaginary hat. "Ma'am." She opened her mouth but he left before she could say something. Lucas had planted his seeds on her mind too, the tiles were falling on their place.

When Maya returned to her apartment, she noticed a pillow from her room on the floor of the living room. She frowned until she saw the sheets folded on the far end of the couch, Lucas didn't sleep with her or next to her, he waited until she fell asleep and then moved to the couch. She bit her lip and went to grab another pancake, they were truly delicious.


	26. Chapter 25

Sorry this took so long, while the last chapters came so close to each other. My boyfriend and I broke up and suddenly I didn't feel like writing, Flower Parlor came to me one day and it was the first project I actually wanted to write, but now I'm back with this story. If you haven't checked my one-shot go do it, it's worth it.

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 25**

Monday morning came, after what had felt like an eternal weekend. Today he was back in the game and things were just beginning to stir. He had asked Riley to move his meeting with Maya for that afternoon, he had made some changes to his plan, but everything should go accordingly.

Lucas went straight to the principal's office when he got to school.

"Good morning Doris!" He greeted the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Good morning indeed! You look very happy today." She noted, shifting her position to pay more attention to him.

"It's because I get to see you," he said charmingly. He sent a text and put the cellphone away in his pocket.

"Oh, stop it!" She said, waving him away.

"It's true, you are my first reason, the second one is because I need permission to skip my last two lessons," he casually dropped his request.

"Why would you skip class?" She asked, concerned.

"My wood pieces for prom need to be finished and today the committee is reviewing them." Lucas explained.

Doris bit her inner cheek, to think about giving him the permission slip or not.

"Please Doris, it's geometry, I've been getting straight A's on that class," he saw the hesitation on her eyes, but he had already won.

"Just because of your good grades," she warned him, "I want to see nothing but A's after today."

"No, ma'am, you have my word." He smiled while she put her stamp on the small white paper.

Outside he had Sput, the freshman assistant of the coach, waiting for him. Lucas wiggled the paper around when he saw him and the kid grinned.

"You really got it?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course I did, I told you I'd get it. Now, where is my geometry homework?" Lucas lifted his brow.

Sput looked for a notebook on his backpack, it had Lucas' name on it. Lucas opened it to check that his assignment was complete. Turned out that Roy was on the top of his class, but he also wanted something that only Lucas was able to get him and that was a life, to be noticed. The kid only wanted to be recognized and he would do whatever to be close to it.

"Very good, you're a genius Roy!" He said, messing up his hair, the thin kid laughed. "I'll show you how to swing after practice, deal?" Lucas offered him his hand, so they could shake on it.

"Deal!" He took it eagerly. The kid was an only child and he had taken Lucas like a big brother.

"I'll see you in tomorrow Roy, remember to drink your protein." He advised before walking away.

Lucas enjoyed these little wins, but after playing with people for so long all this tiny things began to feel irrelevant. He could do his own homework, sure, but why would he when he didn't _have_ to.

Lucas expected to see Jessica on his locker waiting for him, but he didn't expect to find Zay instead. Lucas narrowed his eyes as he watched him standing there, he had hoped to break up with his girlfriend before lunch, but it seemed like someone had scared her off.

"Zay," he called him.

"Hey, man." He greeted him like the last month he hadn't spent it giving him cold looks and hoping that Lucas would talk to him first. "Look, Maya told me what you did for her."

"So?" He asked, opening his locker and putting his homework inside.

"I wanted to apologize." Zay replied.

"For what?" He wondered.

"For telling you that you don't care about Maya and Riley... you obviously do." He responded, Lucas clenched his jaw. "I know that you stepped back for Riley and I don't know what you did to Farkle but I can see that you had something to do with that–" He paused, hoping Lucas would say something but he remained silent looking at him.

"And you took Maya home, putting your own relationship at risk," he continued, "I know what you've been doing this whole time and I know that you're mad at me for doubting you, but now I understand."

Lucas let no emotion show, he wanted to see how far this would go, he had never intended to befriend Zay, but he would be lying if he said that he hadn't missed his comments and his wild personality.

"You were just trying to protect your friends, just like you did the first time we met, you've been doing it since you came here." Zay finished, his brows lifted, expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry, okay?" But still Lucas didn't say a word. "What do I have to do? Bring you flowers? Say that I miss you? Because I do." Zay said, looking at his shoes.

Lucas couldn't hold it any more and he snorted, Zay looked at him insulted.

"Oh, you suck so much!" Zay said, putting his head against the lockers, a little embarrased.

"Wow, Zay, I'm flattered but I'm dating someone." Lucas said, with a shit eating grin on his face. Zay complained, but Lucas extended his hand to make peace on this senseless fight. His friend grabbed it gladly and pulled him in for a hug. "Okay, too much." Lucas patted his back.

"What are you doing today? Let's grab a burger on that place with the painted ceiling." Zay offered, overexcited by their reunion.

"Sorry Zay, but I have to present my wood pieces to the prom committee." He replied, Zay looked disappointed.

"Let's go later tonight, you can bring Jessica," he offered.

"I can do dinner, but I was thinking of breaking up with Jessica." The bell rang and Lucas lead them to the second floor, they had lab.

"What? Why?" His friend asked.

"On Friday I realized that she would have let Fuller have his way with Maya just because she was jealous," Lucas explained.

"And you didn't like that," Zay finished for him.

"Not only that–" Lucas began, "It _may_ be possible that I haven't gotten over Maya." He dropped the suggestion, waiting for his reaction.

Zay put an arm across Lucas' chest and stopped them in front of the bathrooms.

"You have feelings for Maya?" He asked, not as surprised as Lucas expected him to be.

"I don't know, okay, I'm figuring things out." Lucas whispered, checking that there was no one around them. "We'll talk tonight, I have a busy day." He walked away from his friend, with a smirk on his face, now that Zay thought he liked her, Lucas could get information on Josh.

He had intended to meet Josh first, and before Maya realized that they knew each other, they would already be friends. They always said, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Lucas understood that before going to war he had to know the enemy and his way of thinking, so he could anticipate their moves.

Farkle had told him that Josh didn't love Maya, that he only cared about her for the sex, but if he read Maya correctly, the sex wasn't great, apparently just for her.

He still needed to break things with Jessica, he knew better now than to try to have two girls at the same time. Before the class started he sent out a text and waited.

After a while a junior girl knocked in the classroom and said that there was an important call for Lucas Friar in the office, it was an emergency. He frowned and stood up, taking his things with him. On the hallway Jessica was waiting for him with her arms crossed.

"Thanks Becky, I owe you one." He patted the girls back and smiled at her, she blushed and said it was nothing, she left the couple alone.

"You scared me with the emergency call." Jessica told him angrily.

"It was the only way to get you out of class." He explained, he put a hand behind her back and moved her forward, if they were caught in the middle of the hallway he'd have to get them out of detention and that was no fun anymore. "Let's go somewhere to talk."

She followed him to his car without speaking, _she knows,_ he thought. Jessica never stopped talking, and this silence could only mean that she understood what was about to happen. She stopped him just before they reached his car, pulling his hand back.

"You're breaking up with me." She stated a fact, didn't ask the question.

"Yes," he replied. He looked deep into her eyes to stare at the final moments of her light, he opened his mouth to say his final words, his sentence, the words that took the shine away, but he stopped himself.

He never had hesitated before, when it came down to break someone's heart, but there was something stopping him. A 'click' sound bounced on the back of his head, the sound the gun did when he loaded it in front of his father, there was something else, the thing that stopped him was his mother's crying, he couldn't get it out of his head since he had that nightmare a month ago.

The wailing always came back every time he had the potential of hurting someone. It was so loud when he broke up with Missy, his heart was racing fast, his palms sweating, an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, he was nervous, he hadn't been nervous for a while.

He clenched his jaw, pushing the noises away.

"Are you in love with her?" She interrupted, before he could finish his execution.

"Who?" He asked, frowning. "Maya?" She lifted her brow as an answer, but he denied with his head.

"Keep lying to yourself, Lucas." She said with pity in her tone. "You're afraid you might actually feel something real." He rolled his eyes, he had heard this speech countless time. "You hide in this egocentric, apathetic, selfish persona, but only because you think that if someone sees you're an actual human with real emotions, they'll think you're _weak_."

 _You're just like your mother... weak!_ His father yelled in his mind.

"You wanted to leave Maya so Fuller could take advantage of her state." He told her. "So don't come here, thinking you understand me after knowing me for a few weeks, _judging_ my behavior, when my actions were more human than yours."

Her eyes went out, and for the first time since he began playing this game, he didn't feel the thrill, he felt the same thing he used to feel every time he saw his father drunk, he felt disgusted.

Jessica walked back to school without saying anything else, he stayed behind, his palms sweating and feeling light headed. He was scared, he new the feeling, it just hadn't come to him in a very long time. Was he turning in his father? He closed his eyes, he didn't want to think about that.

He needed to sit down, he didn't even try to open his car, he sat down on the pavement, his back leaning on the truck. He looked at the sky, it was a sad tone of grey, a cloud covered the sun, but all Lucas could think of was that he hoped nobody would find him in this state. All the work he had put in his image in this school would go to waste if anyone saw Lucas Friar having a panic attack in the parking lot.

His hands were shaking, he turned them into a fist, his knuckles turning white, he spaced out looking at the scars on his right hand. He got those after he broke a mirror back in Texas, he was lucky he didn't break his hand, the doctor had said. The school mandated eight sessions in an anger management group, the eight weeks went by in a flash after he began sleeping with the mediator.

The memory did nothing but unsettle him more, so he closed his eyes. He thought of the blue ocean he saw at the pier when he went for a run, he thought of the tall blonde grass that grew behind Pappy Joe's farm in Austin, he saw himself riding his Belle across the fields. He could feel his breathing slowing down, his heart rate normalizing, he opened his palms and the shaking was gone.

Lucas went straight to the geometry class and he handed his slip to his teacher, what he needed was to work on some wood to relax, soon he would show them to Maya, his plan was back on track.


	27. Chapter 26

**KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 26**

* * *

There was something so soothing about carpentry, maybe it was the soundless environment, he couldn't hear anything but his music in the loudest setting. It may be the vibrations he felt in his arm when he scratched the wood, or it was the childish excitement he felt when he operated the big machines. He tried to name all of the reasons he loved his work, but he knew that the main reason was he had to concentrate so hard on every move he did that his mind would quiet down and no matter how loud he had his music playing, he only felt silence. No scheming, no planning, no overthinking.

It had been one day in detention, back when he was fourteen and still working on his anger issues, he was sent to the workshop to fix some old desks with Mr. Harlow. That day was the first time he had felt true peace in his entire life.

He began visiting a carpenter that had a shop downtown, he taught him everything a boy needed to know about wood, and even more. Slowly he grew more accustomed to the machines, until they felt like an extension of his arms. His pieces became more intricate with age, he would start by cutting one piece, and as he took more pieces the model formed in his head, coming to life in front of his eyes.

If it hadn't been for the prom committee he would've lost his mind. Specially because all the tools and materials were free and he had a free range to use all of them, in Houston he worked in a furnace store that let him use the workshop one hour every workday, but one hour was nothing.

He sang out of tune as he sanded the edges of the crown. Suddenly one of his earbuds fell, or more accurately, someone yanked it. He turned around to find a tiny blonde, she didn't seem happy, he frowned.

"I've been calling you for like a minute, you're going to go deaf, Huckleberry." She scolded him, but he paid no mind to her warnings because he knew that she did the same thing when she painted.

Lucas rolled his eyes, as he set aside his sand paper to face her. He took his other earbud out and his glasses off, setting his phone on the table. His apron was filled with wood dust.

"Good, you're already here." A happy voice filled the room, they turned to see Riley, putting her bag on the floor and coming towards them. "Oh my God! I love them!" She shrieked.

She trotted past him and walked around the wood pieces, examining every detail.

"You brought Riley?" He asked, looking at Maya, who was looking at his work with an expression he didn't recognize.

"She is the president of the prom committee, she insisted on being here." She explained, but somehow he knew she was lying to him, Riley trusted nobody else with this than Maya.

"I thought she worked in Topanga's on Mondays." He told her, whispering, Maya clenched her jaw.

"She does, she asked for the afternoon off." She looked very uncomfortable and Lucas understood what was going on.

"That doesn't sound like Riley." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Where are you going with this, Huckleberry?" Maya asked him, annoyed by his questioning.

"I think that you didn't want to be alone with me, that's why you brought backup." He looked at Riley, who was taking pictures of the decorations.

"Please," she scoffed, "why would I be scared? Maybe of what you might do." She replied.

He walked slowly to her other side, further away from Riley, he leaned down to her ear, she could feel his hot breath tickling her neck.

"No," he whispered again. "I think you're afraid of what _you_ might do, after what happened in the party with the other Lone Ranger, you can't help yourself, you know you want me."

Maya digged her elbow in his stomach so hard, he was forced out of breath. He began coughing, Riley turned around to see them, Lucas was holding the edge of a table, with a hand on his stomach, Maya smiled back at her friend.

"Allergies." She said, pointing her thumb back at him. "All this wood dust got him sick." Riley nodded slowly and turned around.

Maya grabbed Lucas' shirt and pulled him forward so they were face to face.

"Listen to me, Huckleberry, what happened between us is now in the past, I'm very very _very_ happy with Josh." She had an iron grip on him. "I don't need for you to come in and screw things for me again, so get this through your head: I don't want you."

She let go of him, he fixed his shirt and smiled to himself. Maya narrowed her eyes.

"What?" She asked, not quite angry but a little pissed.

"Three verys? I find it a bit like trying to overcompensate." Maya made to punch him again, but he grabbed her hands tightly. "Easy... I won't come between you and your boyfriend, I promise, I want you to admit you want me in your own time."

"That's never going to happen." She told him, trying to free her hands, but he wouldn't let her.

"Fine, I'll wait then. In the meantime I won't do any moves on you." She stopped and looked at him, he was serious, he let go of her and extended a hand as a sign of peace, she frowned. "I mean it, this month you weren't around sucked."

"Yeah, I bet that getting the president of the track team to date you must've been a real burden." She answered, sarcastically.

"Jessica and I are not together anymore." He said, watching her slowly to get a reaction.

"Oh." Was all she said, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, she was too jealous for me." He added, her eyes landed on his, her lips parting a bit. She was just looking at him, _the plan might actually work,_ he thought, but he lost his idea when he noticed that her eyes looked a deeper tone of blue today, almost grey.

"They are truly beautiful, Lucas." Riley's voice broke them apart, he turned around.

"Thank you Riles, I did some modifications, but I think they worked out." He said, pointing at the ridges he had made on the cross that held the three levels together. "It made it seem more of a crown like that."

"I know, I noticed, the group chat is _loving_ them, what do you think Maya?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, they're great, I'm very impressed by the details. I was actually expecting a shelf." She quipped, he closed his eyes and smiled. "No, I like them."

"Did Maya showed you the new designs?" Lucas lifted his brow and looked at Maya, who pulled a paper from her back pocket. He looked at them, they were the entrance arcs that were going to be at the end of the red carpet that Riley had bought. They were big.

"Is this in feet?" He asked, making numbers in his head. Maya nodded, understanding his concern.

"Yes, I know they're a bit big, and you only have a month, but..." Riley was explaining, but he lifted his hand to stop her.

"Wait, why do I have a month, classes don't end until December." He asked, confused.

"Well, Mrs. Cole has her pregnancy leave, so the workshop is closing." She told him.

"So? Can't I keep the keys, I know how to use all the equipment." Lucas tried to tell her, he could talk to Mrs. Cole, he bet he could persuade her.

"Yes, we already tried to negotiate with her but she didn't trust us with the responsibility." Riley said, biting her cheek.

"I don't think you can imagine the magnitude of this project Riley, a month is very little time." He couldn't believe this, he would never finish by the deadline in the work hours he had available.

"We could get you some extra hands to help you." Riley tried to calm him down, he sighed loudly, looking at the sketches once again.

"Okay... Maybe if I make it more simple than this." He pointed at the drawing. "And if I get an assistant, _maybe_ I'll finish it in time."

Riley shrieked and hugged Lucas tightly, jumping up and down.

"I promise I will have a helper for you by Thursday." He nodded in agreement and then they helped him clean up the workshop.

He put the prom pieces in the room in the back, while Maya undusted the equipment and Riley swept the floor. They were out before 5, Riley asked Lucas for a ride home, he was happy to give her one.

"Do you want me to take you home too?" He asked Maya, as they walked out of the school.

"Uh, no... My ride's here." She said pointing to a guy leaning against a Vespa, using his phone. Maya ran quickly down the steps and jumped into his arms, Lucas watched her carefully as the guy crossed his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her.

"You're staring." Riley nudged Lucas' ribs. He looked down on his friend, not really understanding what she had said until his eyes met hers, he cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "I should go say goodbye."

"I'll go with you." He announced, following her down the steps.

As he got closer, he got a better view of Joshua Matthews. He seemed like a very regular guy, leather jacket (not real leather), hair tousled (probably trying to avoid the helmet hair), his Vespa seemed in perfect condition though if he remembered correctly Maya told him that he had more than a year in that thing, he probably treats it like his baby, he thinks he's the coolest guy in the world for having a scooter. He showed his teeth when he smiled, confident, but he twisted his left side up, arrogant.

Lucas knew his type and honestly he felt a little disappointed that Maya like this guy. He obviously put too much care into his personal appearence, maybe a bit too much for someone in a relationship. He seemed like the type of person who needed constant reassurance that he was above average. And his cologne, it screamed: _I'm a prick_.

"There's my favorite niece!" He said, as the pair approached, Riley cringed at the word. He held Maya in one arm, and Lucas felt angry. Not only because of how he was able to read his entire personality in seconds, but the way he pulled Maya towards him, like he owned her, it made Lucas clench his jaw.

"Hey, uncle Josh." Riley greeted him with a small smile. But his eyes landed on Lucas.

"Have we met?" Josh asked him, extending a hand to greet him.

"No, I'm Lucas." He replied, giving his hand out and making sure his grip was strong. He looked at Maya, who had freed herself from her boyfriend's grip, he stared at her long without taking his hand away. "I'm a friend." His eyer returned to Josh as he smiled and let go, Josh gave him a fake smile, he was the jealous type, good.

Lucas was sure that on their ride home he would ask Maya about him at least once, he would say something like: _Lucas seems nice. Do you see him a lot? Is he dating anyone?_ That thought made him smile.

Josh was more tense, he was making his chest bigger, even if he didn't realize it, his hand grabbed Maya's and laced their fingers together, Lucas seemed amused, it was like watching a male gorilla exhibiting his mate so no one tries to steal her.

"We should go Riley." Lucas announced.

"Yeah," she responded quickly sensing the tension between them.

"Bye, Riley." Josh said, smiling. "Pleasure to meet you kiddo." He punched Lucas playfully on the shoulder, but it was harder than necessary. Lucas looked at the spot he hit him and smiled.

"Yeah, bye." Lucas replied, but only making eye contact with Maya, who was very uncomfortable.

They walked away to his car, as the couple jumped on the Vespa and cruised away.

"You shouldn't have done that." Riley said after a couple seconds.

"He called me kiddo, Riley." Lucas told her, pushing the car door, then pulling up and out, with a horrible sound it finally opened and he hopped in.

They drove listening to Maya's favorite station, she had broken his button and now they couldn't change the programming.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Lucas swallowed hard, thinking what was the next step.


	28. Chapter 27

Hey guys! This chapter is very small and it is a Rucas conversation that puts context, but I didn't want to put it with another chapter so I separated it.

 **KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 27**

"Do you?" She asked again, after Lucas hadn't replied to her question.

He was thinking about every scenario that could happen, but he didn't have to hide his pursue after Maya anymore. In fact, if he got Riley to spill the details about the relationship between Maya and Josh, he could be one step ahead, because he was sure that the blonde girl would never reveal what was wrong with her relationship, specially to him.

It was a good thing that Lucas had cultivated his friendship with Riley, when playing with people was your game, you could never have enough "friends", they were a key part in understanding each other, without them Lucas wouldn't have a kingdom.

The only doubt he had in his mind was if Riley would ever tell Maya about Lucas' feelings, he was planning on droping that bomb, according to schedule, in a month. Although most of the plans he had for Mayaa hadn't turned out the way he was expecting.

Maya was the type of girl that got scared too easily, not about anything, actually there were few things he could think of that would actually scare Maya. Lucas knew that Maya's biggest fear was hoping for the best, and if he went today and told her he had feelings for her she would feel under pressure and run away before getting the chance to get hurt.

But... If he got into her heart slowly, the way he was doing it, her feelings would be inevitable and she would be emotionally invested before she could stop it, and she would have no other choice but to confess her feelings to him

There was also the risk that if he waited too long, then Maya would begin to overthink what she was feeling and decide it was a bad idea, so he couldn't risk it and take too long.

Lucas had already crossed the barrier of "we have chemistry", that was a no return point, he was sure that left a mark or impact in Maya's life, so the next thing he could offer her could not be less than what had already happen. He could only hope to find a positive result if his next move was to admit a psychological/emotional connection between them and that was the plan and Riley could not ruin it.

The thing was that Riley had never seem delighted by the relationship between Maya and Josh, so if he made her talk trash about them, Lucas was sure that everything said in his car would stay there.

"Honestly, I don't know, Riles." He began, taking a deep breath in. "I never expected to catch feelings for her."

"But you did?" She was looking at him.

"I thought this month away would help me disassociate from her, but I almost lost my mind." It was a bad thing they were driving, he couldn't turn too see her reactions.

"And Jessica?" Riley asked him. "You two made a great couple."

"She was great, but appearances can be conceiving." He looked quickly, she was looking out of the window. "I mean, _we_ made a great couple too, look how that turned out. It just feels differently with Maya."

He wasn't lying, it was something else when he was with her. He couldn't quite explain it, but he was never bored with her, there was always something to do, or something to say.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Riley asked, when they were in a stop light, he frowned.

"Are you crazy?" He simply asked, they fell silent for a minute before he talked again. "I would scare her away. Besides, she's happy with Josh, right?"

Riley remained quiet, looking out of the window, pretending to see a pigeon that wasn't there.

"Right, Riley?" He repeated.

She turned to look at him. "Yes, _very_ happy." He knew immediately that she was lying. He stopped the car.

"Okay, I gotta know, why don't you like Josh?" He asked, seriously, this was it. "Because I've talked to Farkle and he doesn't like him either."

She was panicking, it was clear that she didn't know what to do.

"Riley, tell me." He said, she covered her face with her hands and denied with her head.

"I can't, she'll kill me." She spoke through her hands.

"C'mon, you're dying to tell me. She will never hear it from me, I promise." He said, desperately, although he knew that she was about to crack.

"Josh is family and I love him, I just don't think he and Maya should be together." Riley said, playing with the hem of her top. "Maya always had the biggest crush on him, but he always turned her down, you know, he's three years older than her."

Lucas frowned, maybe the age difference wasn't so much, but they were in very different times of their lives, she was still in high school and he was already in college. Although Maya was very mature, this meant Josh was the one wanting to stay behind.

"How did they end up together?" Lucas wanted to know.

"After he moved to New York for college, he began paying more attention to Maya, hanging with us more often, last year he finally asked her out, they've been together on and off ever since." She explained, Lucas could hear a sense of relief in her voice, who knows how long has Riley been feeling this way.

It was a good thing that they weren't an stable couple, they broke easily, he just had to find the thing that would crack them.

"To me, the timing of their relationship seems a little odd, you know, why date a high school student if he has all the college girls on his reach?" She added.

Maybe Riley wasn't so clueless after all, they were both bothered by the same question. Though Lucas already had the answer he needed, Josh hadn't fit in as easily in New York, he seemed like he tried too hard to be cool, and maybe he was before moving here. Maybe him and Josh weren't so different, had that been what Maya saw in him? He pushed that thought away.

"But does he love her?" He asked Riley, a few blocks away from her building.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly.

"He does." She replied, but Lucas frowned, she didn't sound confident enough of her answer.

"And does she love him too?"

"Yes." She replied immediately, Lucas' throat felt painfully tangled. "But I think she is in love of a part of him." She added.

"What do you mean?" He stopped in front of her apartment building, some girls were jumping rope in front of it.

"Josh was the shoulder Maya cried in when she reconnected with her dad a few years ago–" She looked outside, afraid that Maya would be outside, listening to her. "I think that's when she fell in love with him."

Lucas narrowed his eyes, Riley got down of the car and thanked him for the ride. He didn't know Maya's past enough to understand the emotional attachment that she had with Josh.

He would have to dig deeper and only Maya could share her story with him, but he already knew how it would go down, he would have to share his own life if he wanted Maya's trust. There was something so dangerous of opening up the past, that he wasn't sure if the challenge was worth it, he had worked so hard to keep his demons away and this meant bringing them back to life. Although, Lucas somehow knew that they had been creeping up on him lately.

He was carrying a double edge sword and it was time to decide what he would do with it.


	29. Chapter 28

~ I'm sorry that this took so long, I just finished a heavy semester but now I have 3 months off. Thanks for your patience!~

 **KING** **LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 28**

It was crazy how fast things changed after Lucas was back in the group. They all fell together like pieces of a puzzle, it took them one lunch to go back to their routine, although Lucas could feel the little changes, like Riley and Farkle, the skinny kid who couldn't take his head out of the books actually participated in the conversations. Zay talked about more serious subjects, instead of hiding behind his humor, Maya smiled more often than not, and him, he didn't lose himself in his thoughts so easily.

"What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" Farkle suddenly asked, calling for their attention.

"It's like in three weeks." Maya said, stealing more of Lucas' mashed potatoes.

"Well, I wanted us to be together. It can be our first Thanksgiving as a group, Riley offered her house to have dinner there." He said, Riley melted at his words, Lucas smiled at the couple.

"I already have a menu planned, my parents are going upstate to visit Shawn, so I was thinking of spiking the punch with alcohol." Riley said with a mischievous smile.

Farkle opened his mouth, genuinely surprised, the other three widened their eyes and nodded, holding their smirks.

"That sounds real nice, Farkle–" Zay began, "–but Lucas and I are going back to Texas for the holiday."

Farkle lifted his eyebrows, and Riley's natural smile faded as they both looked at them disappointed.

"We're going to my Pappy Joe's farm in Austin, help with the harvest, I do it every year." Lucas offered the explanation that Zay had failed to deliver. "There's plenty of room for everyone, you're more than welcome to come." He said, before he could stop himself.

Farkle looked at his girlfriend, they stared at each other like they were having a mental conversation that nobody else could understand, Farkle nodded and said that they would think about it, but that was the end of the conversation.

At least that's what Lucas had thought, two days later, Maya and him were outside sitting on the floor against a wall as they watched Zay trying to throw a three pointer in the basketball court.

Lucas was studying his form, none of the shots he had attempted entered the hoop, but it was because he was too short and he was trying to throw like a tall man. He needed to jump higher and put his hands at 7 and 5 o'clock in the ball to keep it straight.

"Zay, you suck!" Maya yelled from his side, Lucas snorted.

"You try it, Hart." He threw the ball towards them, Lucas thought about catching it, but he stopped himself, Maya extended her hands instead.

She stood up and bounced the ball a little, she was so tiny that she looked very amusing from where he was sitting. She reached Zay and without hesitating she folded her knees and jumped, the ball didn't touched the hoop as it went in. Zay's mouth dropped to the floor, Maya flicked her mane of hair, hitting him straight in the face just as she walked back to Lucas. He tipped his imaginary hat to her, with an amused smile in his face.

"What do you say? Should we teach him a lesson?" She asked him with a smile that could get them in trouble, she offered her hand to help him up. He grinned as she helped him up.

"Hey, Zay, I think it's time to work on your defense." He called for his friend.

"Oh no, I already have a three degree burn," he looked at Maya, "I don't need my ass kicked too."

"C'mon, you just need a little practice." Lucas asked for the ball, which Zay reluctantly gave him.

"Fine, but I want Maya as my offender." He added, Lucas pursed his lips, he didn't see the mistake he had just made.

"You sure, Sugarcane?" Lucas passed the basketball to Maya, she lifted one eyebrow.

Zay opened his mouth to protest but Maya had already launched herself towards him, bouncing the ball on the floor rapidly. Zay extended his arms to his sides, but Maya passed the ball through the opening of his legs, Lucas caught it and jumped to dunk it.

"We get it, Huckleberry, nobody likes a showoff." She said, picking up the ball from the floor.

He let himself fall, enjoying the look of disbelief still on Zay's face.

"You're just jealous that you can't do it, Shortstack." Zay made an 'o' with his mouth, it seemed like her eyes could burn a hole on his shirt, but there was a bit of amusement in there as well.

They set up again, Zay in front of Maya, and Lucas behind them. This time Zay had his legs closer together, which was a terrible mistake, Maya made for his left and when Zay moved to cover her she swerved and passed through his right. Lucas saw what she was doing, he ran towards her.

"Jump!" He ordered and without hesitating she did as he said, Lucas caught her in the air and pushed her further up until he heard the chains move and her body became weightless. He let go, she was hanging in the hoop, laughing. Zay was in the floor, looking at the sky, defeated.

"Okay, bring me down." She told him, he grabbed her hips carefully, when she felt stable enough she brought her hands to his shoulders as he lowered her to the ground.

He stopped when they were face to face, frozen by her eyes. _What are you thinking?_ He couldn't help but ask himself. Her toes were barely touching the floor, her mouth parted open as she caught her breath, but his arms gave out and her heels hit the ground.

"Thanks." She said, looking at him and then quickly staring down at her shoes.

"No problem, Shortstack." He replied, turning around and fishing the ball from the tables where it had rolled away. _Don't get involved, you have a plan_ , he told himself.

Maybe, just maybe, he was emotionally compromised to finish his goal, but that had never happened before. He didn't understand what was about Maya that made her so different from the other girls, but he knew that it was his curiousity that kept pushing him. It wasn't until you broke a person that you could really understand them. He would get the girl, it was part of his mission, but he wouldn't truly _get_ her. He was Lucas Miller and a name change didn't correct the fact that he was the son of Johnathan Miller, successful business man, father, ex-husband, alcoholic, abuser... world's biggest asshole. The worst part was that he wasn't so far apart from becoming his father, he had anger issues, he was manipulative, a liar and apathetic... but hey, at least he was king.

His biggest fear was becoming his father. Somehow, his dad had married his high school sweetheart and built an insurance company from the ground up, he had a son who seemed to have a future as a baseball player, what else could he ask from the world. They were supposed to be the perfect american family, but his inner demons had finally caught him and he lost everything because he deserved nothing. In Lucas' eyes his own demons were following, so he made a conscious choice to have an empty life, because when you have nothing they can't take anything away from you.

"Ball..." Maya repeated for the third time, Lucas fell out of his trance and threw her the orange ball. "Jeez Huckleberry, were did you go?" She asked, jokingly, throwing another three pointer.

"Hey guys!" Riley screamed before Lucas could reply, they all turned to see Farkle and Riley walking fast towards them.

The tall brunette was practically jumping when she reached them.

"We have a surprise." She said, then proceeded to drumroll her hands against her thighs. Next to her, Farkle got two pieces of paper from his back pocket.

"We are going with you for Thanksgiving!" They finished the sentence with choreographed jazz hands. The trio lifted their eyebrows at the same time, Lucas had never expected things to get here, but there was no going back, he had offered to host them and it was too late to back down.

"And that's not the best part, show them." She told her boyfriend, he took one extra ticket and gave it to Maya. "We both chipped in and got you a ticket too."

Riley's face was expecting her grateful praise, but Maya's face had changed.

"I can't accept this." She said, giving the ticket back.

"Yes, you can, it's a gift!" She extended her hand, but Maya's expressions just seemed to darken. "It was my idea."

"I don't want it." She replied firmly.

"Why not?" Riley asked, frowning.

"Because I'm not a charity case, Riley!" She yelled at her, Riley was surprised by the anger in her words. She couldn't say anything else, the guys watched them fight, feeling the sudden change in atmosphere. "Lucas, take me home?"

Lucas widened his eyes at the mention of his name, he took some seconds to understand what had just happened but eventually nodded. Maya began walking away, furious.

"Maya, don't leave! Let's talk about this!" Riley tried to call her unsuccessfully. "Maya! Ring power!"

Maya's feet stopped for a second, but she kept going, ignoring the ultimate rule of their friendship.

Lucas looked at Riley for a second, tears almost in her eyes, but the blonde was further away and he had to chase after her.

In the car Maya complained all the way how it had always been like this. They would pay for her ice cream, or pay for her movie ticket, or pay for whatever they were having at a restaurant, and sure she would let them, why not, it meant free stuff for her, even though it always stang a little when they thought she couldn't afford a fucking ice cream cone, but she kept quiet. But this, this had finally tipped the scale, it was too much.

Lucas thought she was overreacting, that Riley and Farkle were just trying to be nice, but he knew better than to share his thoughts with Maya. So he remained silent, he nodded when she asked a retorical question and followed her to her door because she hadn't finished her rant.

Somehow they had landed on the topic of Riley believing she was so much better than her and so she treated Maya like a wounded bird ever since she had crawled through her window. When she finally took a deep breath and paused, they were in her room, she was pacing the floor and Lucas was resting sideways in her bed looking at her.

"When did we get here?" She asked, petrified.

"We've been here for like twenty minutes." Lucas answered like it wasn't a big deal, after all he had spent the night there once. Maya just blinked at him, so he sat on the edge of the bed. "Look, my advice is if you want to be with us for Thanksgiving then pay off Farkle's ticket."

"Does it look like I have five hundred dollars just laying around?" She asked.

"Then why not just take the ticket they got you?" He asked back, Maya made an exasperated sound as she massaged her temples.

"Did you missed what I was saying in the car?" She began pacing again. "It's not that they got me the ticket, it's that they believe that I can't get my own, their first automatic response was to suppose that I couldn't afford to pay it, they didn't even ask me. Do you think I don't want to pay it? I do! But where am I going to get 500 bucks in three weeks?!"

He didn't know what to say, this situation would be so much easier if she wasn't so stubborn, but now he kinda understood why she was throwing this tantrum.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on the paintings she kept resting against the wall, she had at least two dozen of them and it was like a lightbulb turned on inside of him.

"I have an idea." He said grinning, like he had just saved the holidays.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone for money." She warned him, he rolled his eyes.

"No, that's not what I had in mind." He walked to where the paintings were resting and grabbed the one closest to him. "Have you ever thought about selling these?"

Maya looked at him long, she didn't know if he was joking or not.

"What?" She chuckled, she couldn't believe he was being serious.

"No, think about it, if we can sell some of these I bet we can get enough money to get you to Texas and back." He began rummaging among the paintings to choose the best ones, Maya frowned, still very confused.

"Why would someone buy any of my paintings" She asked him, he found that question very stupid.

"What do you mean why? They are amazing." He said bluntly, but the message didn't seem to communicate with her. "You're a great artist Maya, and it's time to go out there and share it with people."

Her face turned to a crimson red, which she tried to hide by lowering her head and putting a lost strand of hair behind her ear.

"And how are we going to sell them? Just stand on the streets and see if there are any takers?" Maya asked, trying to keep her hopes down.

Lucas smiled mischievously, like he had everything under control, her heart was beating fast and she hadn't noticed it until now.

"Lucky for you, I know the best salesman in all of New York."


	30. Chapter 29

**KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 29**

It had been two weeks since Lucas had taken home fourteen of her paintings, apparently he was going to get Cal, the man who sold stuff in his street, to sell all of the paintings in no time. But the little blonde had given up after five days, it's like she always said: _hope is for suckers._

She had already made up her mind of spending Thanksgiving in New York with Gammy Hart, her mother and whatever boyfriend she was planning on bringing, Josh was going back to Philly to see his parents and thankfully he hadn't ask her to come because she knew she wouldn't stand two days with Alan and Amy Matthews reminding them of how much younger Maya was or how it was their third time back together and she couldn't handle the fake smiles and the fake politeness.

The fight with Riley hadn't been an easy one to fix, the two spent three hours discussing how they felt about the whole situation, Maya on her part was trying to make Riley understand why it was that she felt inferior and Riley kept saying that she got it, but why not take the ticket and pay it off later. Eventually, like every conversation, they deviated from the topic and ended up remembering how they met and crying into each other's arms, asking for forgiveness.

That Saturday morning she went out with Josh to get breakfast then they drove around the city in his Vespa. She liked these kind of dates, most of the times he would say something stupid and so she would disagree with him or correct him or try to explain why he was wrong. It was never pretty, but eventually he would come back with a cute gift or make a cute gesture and they would make up.

"I can't believe you left your keys inside your apartment." Maya was telling her boyfriend as they were climbing up the steps of her building. "You're lucky I kept the copy you gave me."

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm an idiot." He said, behind her.

"Yes you are." Maya replied, as she reached her door, she could hear a banging coming from inside, she frowned and looked at Josh to check of he could hear it too.

"Are you fixing anything on your house?" He asked, a bit alarmed.

"No." She opened the door quickly, only to find Lucas in her living room with a hammer in his hand and a nail between his lips, holding her coffee table.

"Babygirl, you're home!" Her mother exclaimed from the kitchen counter, where she was sitting. "I thought you were on a date."

"I was, I mean, I am." She answered as Josh popped inside the apartment, his eyes landed first on Katy and then moved to Lucas, who was in a tank top with a tool belt around his hip, his smile slowly faded away.

"Lucas came looking for you and I told him you were out but then he saw that I was trying to set the table with some books, so he offered to help." She said, fixing a glass of water and taking it to Lucas.

"I had some pieces of wood on my truck so I thought I'd put them to some use." He thanked Ms. Hart for the water. "Josh, it's good to see you again." He offered a hand, which Josh took with an expression on his face that made Lucas smile, genuinely.

"He's so wonderful, he also helped me set that heavy mirror I bought at the flea market, remember sweetie?" She asked, getting her bag and her coat ready. "I've had it for weeks but never got around to put it up."

"You know, Ms. Hart–" Josh began, "–you could've called me and I could have fixed it for you, I'm always available on Fridays."

"I thought you had classes yesterday." Maya added.

"What? Oh yes, I did, but those were to replace the hours I lost last week." He quickly responded, Lucas narrowed his eyes, Josh was lying. The muscles on his upper lip quivered as he answered and his pupils were fixed on Maya, trying to cover up his lie.

"Well, I have a shift to get to, so I better get going." She grabbed her keys from the counter. "Thank you again, Lucas, you're a lifesaver." She kissed his cheek and then Maya's, as she passed the couple Katy smiled at Josh, but Lucas could see the fakeness in it and he couldn't help but snicker.

Maya shot him a look, it was true, her mother had never been a fan of her on and off boyfriend and she could see the resent in his eyes as he watched Lucas win over Katy effortlessly.

"So, Lucas, you just go around fixing people's houses on the weekends?" Josh asked, as Lucas bent down to stick the foot on its place.

He didn't answer immediately, he waited for the glue to set and finally took an envelope out of his toolbox. He stood up and gave it to Maya.

"No, I just had to give that to Maya." He said, returning his green eyes to the blonde who was counting the money in her envelope.

When she was done, she couldn't believe it, she shrieked and jumped into Lucas' arms thanking him once and twice and almost six times, until she remembered that they weren't alone.

The look on Josh's face made him seem that he was one word away from killing Lucas. The Texan couldn't believe that this had gone so perfectly for him, it was one of those right place-right time things where everything seemed to line up in his favor, but it was time for him to leave and leave the hot headed guy do the rest for him.

"I think it's time for me to leave, it's almost lunch time and my momma will be waiting for me." He packed his tools and put on his jean jacket. "You should wait at least two hours for the glue to dry."

"Thank you, Lucas." Maya smiled at him, a new kind of smile, one that made him smile back.

"I'll walk you out." Josh interrupted, practically pushing Lucas out of the door. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but Maya is with me." He said at the door, whispering.

"We'll see, by the way if you're going to lie to her, you should at least cover your tracks." Lucas replied, tapping Josh's wrist, where the stamp of a night club stood. That's where he had been the night before, with whom, Lucas might never know. He winked at him and left before things got out of hand.

"What did he tell you?" Maya asked him from the kitchen, as she drank a glass of water.

"Nothing." Josh replied, a little pissed.

"Do you want pizza for lunch?" She casually dropped in the conversation.

"What the fuck was Lucas doing here?" Josh asked, now really pissed.

"He was bringing me this envelope." She took it out of her back pocket and threw it to him, annoyed by his sudden mood change.

Josh frowned as he counted her newly acquired 620 dollars. She walked to her room, leaving her boyfriend alone in the living room. To her surprise there was a wood frame waiting for her in her bed, with a small note attached to it. She came closer, the details on the sides were beautifully carved, it reminded her of the details in the columns of the Aladdin movie theater.

"Why would he give you an envelope with 600 bucks?" Josh came roaring in her room, she grabbed the note quickly and crumbled it, putting it away in her trash bin.

"Of _my_ money." She corrected him. "Lucas helped me sell some of my paintings to make some money and I didn't tell you because I wasn't expecting them to actually sell."

"And they did?" He asked very surprised, this made Maya angry, he had as much faith in her abilities as she did.

"Apparently." She replied, dryly.

"And what do you need the money for?" He finally asked, catching up with the situation. Maya realized that she hadn't bother telling him about the trip to Lucas' farm because she knew exactly how he would react.

"Because Lucas invited us to his farm for Thanksgiving and I'm planning on going."

"No, you're not." He told her, frowning. She wasn't expecting _that_.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had never seen Josh behave like this, maybe because there had never been a reason for him to be jealous of anyone.

"I don't want you spending any more time with that guy." He warned Maya.

"You're not my mother! You can't tell me who I can or can't see." She told him, raising her voice so he knew that she was serious.

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's manipulating you!" He raised his voice too. "Helping your mother, getting you that money, that stupid frame–" He walked over to her bed and grabbed her gift. "– he's trying to steal you away and you can't see it, because you're charmed by him."

"What are you talking about?" He was making no sense.

"He just wants you to go to Texas with him so he can prove to me that you're his!" He was yelling now, she was going to get a few angry calls from her neighbors later that day.

"I am not a property!" Maya finally yelled back. "I'm not his and I'm not yours either!"

Josh stood there, thinking, looking into his girlfriend's eyes. "I get it." He said, in his regular voice. "He's in love with you."

"No, he's not." Maya told him immediately.

"Why else would he be doing all of this?" He asked.

"Because he is my friend." Maya replied.

"Jesus Christ! How can you be so naive? It feels like I'm talking to a child." He exploded, raising his voice again.

"Me?! You're the one that's throwing a tantrum." She matched his tone.

"If you go on that trip, you and me are through." He concluded, and Maya closed her mouth. "So? Who is it going to be? Me or him?" But she kept her quiet.

"Son of a–" He screamed, throwing the frame on the floor, this one broke in two. Maya's mouth dropped opened, but still she didn't say a word, she kneeled and picked the pieces. Josh watched her, more furious than ever.

Maya got up and walked slowly until she was facing him. She slapped him, his hands went up immediately to cover the red stain that was already showing.

"Leave." She finally said.

"I can't believe you're picking him." He said, touching his cheek.

"I'm not picking Lucas, I'm choosing to leave you." She explained.

He left without another word, she heard him slam the front door behind him and she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she had just done that, but then she remembered...

She walked to her nightstand and grabbed the key that stood in her jewelery box, she ran to her window and saw Josh walking out of her building.

"Hey, asshole!" She yelled, not surprisingly enough, he looked up. She threw his key to the street. "Good luck finding that!" And she closed her window again.

She went to her trash bin and picked the paper she had thrown earlier. In it she read:

 _Cal told me to tell you that you're welcome to give him your paintings whenever you want. There is enough to pay off Farkle and a little extra to buy yourself something pretty ;)_

 _Now your art is out there in the world. Here's a frame so maybe you'll hang some of it in your place._

 _-L._

She smiled and got up, she grabbed her purse and her art bag in which she stored her broken frame. She had some stops to make on her way to Lucas'.

"Master Farkle, the blonde menace is here." The butler announced on the intercom as she finished her tropical drink. She had gotten her nickname the first time she visited her friend, now she wasn't allowed near the sculptures.

"Maya, I wasn't expecting you." The skinny kid said as he rushed down the stairs, she got up and gave him the envelope. "How?"

"I'll tell you later. There are 537 dollars." She told him, before he began to count the money, he seemed surprised. " _Now_ we're even."

"What about the ten years of ice creams I've been buying you?" He asked, jokingly.

"Maybe I'll buy next time." She said, smiling, the boy smiled back, she could feel the pride in his stare and she couldn't help but flush. "I'll see you Monday." She kissed his cheek and hopped on the elevator.

One down, two to go.

"Maya?" Riley asked opening her window. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I left my phone at home." She explained sitting on the bay window, her other half sat next to her. "Josh and I broke up."

Riley gasped and grabbed her hands, looking her in the eyes.

"Are you ok? How did he do it?" She asked, like she had the other times.

"Actually, I broke up with him." She corrected her, Riley gasped even louder.

"What?! Are you ok? How did it happen? Are you ok?" She asked at once.

"I feel... at peace. Like I don't have to worry any more about where he is or who he's with, and there isn't anyone that tells me what to do. Like it was finally my decision and it was what I felt in that moment and maybe I rushed it but I can't help but think it was the right one." She said calmly.

"I think that it will always be the right decision as long as you follow your heart." Riley offered her shoulder to her friend, which she gladly took.

They stood there, talking about the episode on Maya's apartment, she spared no detail, there were no secrets between them. She told him about Lucas' idea and the money and what had happened earlier that day and how Josh lost his mind.

"No, you didn't!" Riley exclaimed, Maya only nodded her head. "You threw his keys?" And she nodded again, both of them laughed so hard that Auggie demanded some silence.

"I should go, I still have one more stop to go." Maya stood up, grabbing her stuff from the floor and packing the frame again after she had shown Riley. "We're on for tomorrow?"

"Yes, you, me and 12 hours of shopping." She said hugging her best friend. "Texas won't know what hit it." Maya chuckled and went the way she had come.

The sun was setting, it hadn't been a cold day, she breathed the heavy New York air and felt at home, she was imagining what the air must be in Texas, in a farm in Austin, to be more specific. A smile appeared in her face, after all the drama and the fighting, it had been a good day.

And she still had one more stop to make.


	31. Chapter 30

I'm back with a Christmas present, sorry, I was in a little holiday trip, but this will make up for that. This is the end of the little Maya-centric arc I needed. Next... Texas.

 **KING** **LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 30**

As Maya Hart walked to Lucas' building she stopped by Cal's side of the block to thank him for selling her paintings in a record time.

"Oh my God, is it true what my eyes are seeing?" Cal said when he spotted Maya a few steps away. "Are you not Maya Hart, upcoming artist?"

She giggled and she gave him a plastic bag with his favorite sandwich from the deli a few blocks away.

"This is a little gift for you, although it doesn't begin to pay for what you did for me." She began, but Cal lifted a hand to stop her.

"Please, kid, with that talent, people would be blind not to buy them." He bit into his sandwich, Maya was delighted. "Plus,–" He said with his mouth full "–Lucas plays a great foreigner."

"What?" Maya asked him, frowning.

"Oh, you know. A tourist comes to my stand, looks at the painting. It's a Hart, she's an upcoming artist from New York, I tell them, I'll give it to you for 50 dollars. Maybe they're not convinced, so Lucas comes in. An original Hart? He asks in a french accent. Yes, I tell him. Meanwhile, this other guy regains his interest." He gave another bite to his sub. "The last I saw was selling at 100 dollars, french Lucas says, I'll give you 40 dollars for it. Now I pretend that I'm going to close the deal with him, but the first guy can't miss this chance, so he offers to pay the 50 right now. Lucas looks disappointed and that's how you play the foreigner."

Maya laughed, imagining Lucas' terrible french accent.

"That's very nice of him." She said, frowning, thinking for a second, how was it that he had so much faith in her abilities, how was he able to make her feel like maybe she had a chance after all of making it as an artist here in New York, a city of dreamers.

"You came to bring me more paintings?" He asked, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve. "They sell like hot bread."

Maya denied with her head, unable to contain her smile.

"No, I just came to thank you." She told him, and explained to him that she was in a hurry and it was getting late, he reminded her that he was always open to sell for her she only had to ask.

Going up in the elevator to Lucas' apartment felt natural by that point, even the doorman greeted her like she lived there.

To her surprise Elizabeth Friar opened the door.

"Maya! I wasn't expecting you." She said, putting on an earring, she was wearing a beautiful black dress with a low cleavage.

"Wow, Ms. Friar, you look amazing." She commented, closing the door behind her. "Are you going out?" It was pretty obvious that she was, but Maya was intrigued.

"Thank you, sweetie–" She entered her room and a few seconds later she came out with a hand bag and her heels. "I have a date."

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?" She asked, probably stepping her boundaries as her son's friend, but it felt right, she had become like a third mother to her.

"He's a coworker, Lucas wasn't very pleased." She replied, and Maya suddenly remembered why she was there, but before the words could leave her mouth, Liz interrupted. "I almost forgot, Lucas is not home."

"Oh, do you know where he is, I really need to talk to him." Maya told her.

"He was pretty upset when he left, I didn't expect him to be so mad about my date." She answered, lacing one of her heels. "My best guess is that he went to the batting cages, they're on 22nd Street."

"Perfect, thanks! I'm going to let you finish getting ready, have fun in your date!" Maya said, walking out of the apartment.

"Bye, sweetie!" She heard before closing the door.

She had texted Lucas several times but got no reply back, she could go to the cages but there was no guarantee that he was still there, but she was okay with that risk.

The trip didn't feel so long, but she was a New Yorker and she was walking everywhere with her mother since she was two.

The place was pretty big, it had ten cages every one separated by a black mesh. She saw Lucas' training bag outside of the third cage. When she saw him, his shirt was marked by sweat, his hair was dripping, it seemed like he had been there for hours, but his movements said otherwise. He hit each ball with the same force as before, every ball ended on the same place, every swing reminded her of a thunderstorm.

She waited for his basket to run out and used that opportunity to gain his attention.

"Hey, Hopalong." She said, louder than the music that was playing. He turned to look at her in disbelief, he frowned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes traveled to the bag resting on her shoulder. "Is that the frame I gave you?" He cleaned his sweat with a towel before coming closer to her.

"Um, yes..." She took one of the parts out and showed it to him, he lifted his eyebrows. "It kinda broke... Well, Josh broke it..." She looked down, embarrased for his behavior. "I was wondering if you could put it back together."

He grabbed the part and checked the breaking points, some of the little nails were showing.

"He really is a dick." Was the only thing he said. "I'll fix it." He took the bag from her hand, but she put her other hand on top of his, making him look at her face.

"It is so beautiful." She told him, not taking her eyes off of him. He didn't do anything, they stayed there, her hand on top of his. His green orbes travelled to her mouth, her heart beat sped up, but he blinked and took a step back, taking her art bag with him.

"I still have an hour left in here," He said, clearing his throat. "If you're interested." He dried his neck and hair again.

"Uh, sure." She replied, putting her purse next to his training bag, her mind still on the golden spots in his eyes. "Although, I've never done this before."

"That's fine, I'll teach you." He grabbed the bat and handed it to her. "You're right handed so you'll stand on this side." He said, pointing to the square made of tape on the floor. She walked there, still getting used to the weight of the bat in her hand. He stood behind her, she gasped when he put his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer to him, she could feel the heat irradiating from his skin, his breath blowing hot on her ear. "Open your legs a little." He commanded.

"I bet you say that a lot." She quipped, but still did what he said. She heard his soft laugh and felt her hair move as he blew out the hot air, she could see the smile, even though she couldn't see it.

"You hold the bat like this–" His arms went around her, and he showed her which arm went in the bottom and which stayed on top. His hand squeezed her right hand. "Don't soften this grip."

He walked around her, to study her position, he seemed satisfied with his work.

"Okay, now that you're all set, I'll go to the shooter and put it in beginner speed." He picked his bucket of balls and walked to the machine, he pressed a button that she couldn't see. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said, he jogged to his training bag and took a helmet out and put it on her head, tapping it twice. "There you go." He went back to his pitcher spot. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, he dropped one ball into the machine and after a few seconds the ball came flying out. Maya closed her eyes and let the ball pass next to her. She heard Lucas' big laugh.

"Don't be afraid of the ball, it won't kill you, it won't even hit you that hard." He said, pulling his glove down. "Let's try again."

Maya went back to the position Lucas had taught her. She strengthen her right grip and set her mind to swing. This time, when the ball came out, she swang. But she didn't hear anything, the ball hit the back net again.

"That was better, you're overthinking the shot, it's more of an instinct, you just have to get on the right mindset." He said, picking the balls from the floor.

"Well, how do you do it?" She didn't move, her eyes followed him around.

"Huh?" He asked.

"How do you get in the right mindset?" She wondered.

Lucas stopped moving around, he put the ball on the basket and stayed still for a few seconds, thinking. He scratched his neck and stood up, hooking up the bucket to the machince and taking the remote with him. He walked up to her, taking the bat from Maya, not really making eye contact with her.

She moved, understanding that it was _his_ turn to bat. He gave him the remote control that had only one button on it.

"Press it when you're ready." He told her, bending his knees a little and folding his arms naturally.

She waited a few seconds, distracted by him, the she pressed the button. Hit. She pressed it again. Hit.

"How?" Was the only thing she could ask.

"For me, this is my way of letting off some steam." He said, turning to see her. "Every time I'm angry I come here, it's like a therapy session."

Maya's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that answer, but she never knew what to expect from him. It was like sometimes she knew exactly what he was going to say before he said it and other times he surprised her, being a completely different person.

"Did you come here tonight because of your mom's date?" She asked, before she could stop herself.

"You talked to my mother?" He frowned.

"She was heading out and she told me you were here and that you were pissed." She replied.

"I see, I'm not angry because of that, Jim seems like an okay guy." He paused to look at her. "... My dad called." He looked down at the floor. "He wanted to tell me that he sent my last three support checks all at once... So I don't have to deal with him anymore."

It was the first time that Maya had heard about his father, she guessed that he wasn't in the picture, but besides that she didn't know much else.

"He angers me so much, so I come here and I swing for hours until I can't feel my arms." He added, sitting on the bench, next to her.

She could relate to that, just when she thought that she was finally getting over her father there was always that anger anchoring her from moving on. Maybe she ought to try his therapy.

Maya took the bat from his hands and gave him the remote, she got in position, Lucas seemed happy.

"I just have to be angry?" She asked.

"And look at the ball, you'll feel it. What makes you mad?" He wondered.

"It seems like we share the cause of our misery." He pressed the button, but still no hit, though this time her bat was closer.

"Dig deeper." He said. "What are you afraid of?"

"That he left because of me." Bam. She hit the ball, it went straight to the floor but at least she touched it. She looked at Lucas, he was smiling, like genuinely smiling. She lifted her arms, ready. "I'm angry that he didn't try harder." Hit. "I hate that he changed for his new family, but couldn't change for us." Hit, this time it went over the machine, she was panting. She laughed and jumped around. "Your turn." She offered the bat to him.

Lucas grabbed it, reluctantly, and walked to the base.

"Why do _you_ hate your father?" She asked him this time.

"Because he was there." Hit. "At every game,–" Hit. "–every meeting, every birthday." Hit. "And he would put on this mask of the perfect husband and father." Hit. "And nobody would know the truth." Hit. "He was a selfish,–" Hit. "arrogant,–" Hit. "drunk." Hit. "That couldn't stand having a wife that was smarter than him, so when she made a mistake, she would get–" Hit.

Maya opened her mouth quietly, she stopped, putting the remote to her side.

Lucas' breathing was heavy, he turned to see her with new eyes, they looked tired and beaten.

She stood up and walked to him, she put her arms around his hip and held him tight, it didn't matter that he was sweaty.

Maya finally understood, their fathers were completely different, but he was in pain too. Because she felt the same anger that he did, it wasn't towards their parents, they were angry with themselves. For still caring what their fathers did, no matter how much they had wronged them in the past. That, she could understand.

He was surprised by her hug, it was the first time she had done something similar to showing some actual affection. Her head rested on his chest, he let go of the bat, and brought her closer to him.

"Maya–" He whispered.

She lifted her head to see him, his green eyes seemed grey from where she was standing. _What are you thinking?_ She asked herself.

His hand touched the back of her neck and took her helmet off, he let it fall, clattering with the bat. He used both hands to settle her hair, Maya watched how careful he was with every move, his hands eventually fell to each side of her head and she couldn't do anything but stare at him. His eyes moved around quickly, as he tried to read her thoughts, but he couldn't.

In a matter of seconds he let go of her, his hands falling painfully to his sides, aching from the practice, he stepped back awkwardly, her hands still around him when he broke the hug.

"You're still with him." He said, almost as a whisper, looking at her, he made it sound like a statement but she knew that he was asking her.

Maya couldn't answer, she just had to say no, but there was something stopping her, the same thing that reminded her that hope is for suckers. It was Lucas Friar after all, the guy that almost separated Riley and Maya, the king at manipulating others, then why did she feel so comfortable with him.

Lucas nodded and grabbed his towel from the bench behind them. He picked his training bag and her art bag from the floor.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked her.

"No." She replied, too ambarrased by her own behavior to be in a car alone with him.

"Okay, I gotta go, but I'll see you in school." He said before leaving. "You can use the last minutes, if you want to."

When he was out of sight, she cursed under her breath, why couldn't she tell him. She grabbed the bat and set the machine to automatic.

"Do I still like Josh?" She asked herself.

Miss.

"Why can't I let go?" She said aloud.

Hit.

"What am I afraid of?"

Hit.

 _I like Lucas._ She thought, scared of the truth.


	32. Chapter 31

**KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 31**

The last couple of days had been weird between Maya and Lucas, ever since they met at the batting cages he couldn't stop thinking of her, the way she had held him, like she wouldn't let go. He had finally learned the truth about her father and he told her about his, maybe he gave her too much information, but it came all out in the moment.

He was still angry with his father, and how he had decided to let go of Lucas with some money, like that could fix anything.

Now, that issue had been replaced by the blonde beauty. He knew the risk of opening up, unboxing all those canned issues had taken a toll on him, he was having panick attacks more often, his nightmares had increased, he knew that if he didn't find a way of dealing with this it would eat him alive.

But he couldn't talk with Maya about it, not since the weekend, he felt ill just by looking at her; the thing was that he couldn't stop staring. He would steal a glance every chance he had, in the hallways, at lunch, when they were at Topanga's. And the group was beginning to notice, because it wasn't just him, more often than not, Lucas found Maya staring back.

He was looking at the crease in her forehead as she drew in her book, she was seated diagonally to them. Her blonde mane fell to the other side, facing a sleeping Riley, her head resting on Farkle's shoulder. Maya bit her lip when she erased, her hand moving carefully on the paper.

"Stop staring." Zay nudged his ribcage.

"Ouch." Lucas said, frowning, Maya had turned to see the pair, their eyes connected but she returned quickly to her drawing. "Why did you do that?" He whispered.

"Because you two are killing me," he said back. "I don't know what happened between you, but we are all tired of the staring and the tension and the weird silence." The woman next to them looked at them and went back to her nap. "You have to put an end to this, fix your problems with her."

"We don't have any problems." He replied.

Zay rolled his eyes and put his headphones on, knowing that it was impossible to get him to admit anything of the sort.

Lucas went back to staring at the bald head of the man in front of him, watching at Maya every now and then.

When the plane was landing, the flight attendant had to wake Maya who had fallen asleep in the table, her hair covered her face like a curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have reached our destination, the time in Austin is 9:45 a.m. and the temperature is 69 degrees. In behalf of American Airlines we'd like to thank you for choosing us." When the seatbelt sign turned off everyone stood up and began taking their carry on luggage out.

Maya was struggling to get hers.

"Let me." Lucas said, she gasped when she felt him behind her, his breath in her ear. He took it out without breaking a sweat.

"Thanks," she told him. As they were walking out the plane, Lucas grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"C'mon," he pulled her to a side, their friends kept walking ahead.

"Tell me already, Huckleberry." She said, breaking her grip.

"I don't want to spend these days unable to speak to you, so can we just go back... To being us, you calling me names and me being annoyed by it." He explained, lowly, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Luc– Yes, I think we can do that." She replied.

"Good." He said.

They joined the others again, Zay had taken out his cowboy hat and Farkle was looking at some in one of the stores.

"I like this one. Don't you, Riles?" He said, modeling in front of the mirror.

Lucas saw this and laughed, Maya frowned.

"That's a kid's hat." He took another hat from the stand and changed the one Farkle had in his head for it. " _This_ is a real hat."

They boy seemed very pleased with his new look. Lucas grabbed a hat for his own too.

"What do you think?" He asked Maya, who he saw through the mirror, looking at him from behind. Her face was like she had just won the lottery.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked, lifting one eyebrow.

His eyes widened. "No, I don' think it's necessary." He told her, turning around to see her.

"I'm going to do it anyway." She walked towards him, until they were face to face. "Ha- huurr." She said, with a smug face, Lucas closed his eyes until she was done.

"This one gottcha good, boy." They heard a deep voice said behind them. They all turned around to see a big man, dressed in a complete cowboy outfit.

"Who are you?" Riley asked, giving step forward.

"That's Pappy Joe!" Maya said, overly excited, Lucas walked towards him and shaked his hand.

"Hello, sir." He told his grandfather, next to him Lucas was a few inches taller. "These are my friends: Riley, Maya, Zay and Farkle."

"Bless you." He said. "And who is the skinny boy, I knew they not feed you right in the city." He slappeed his belly with both hands.

"That's Farkle." This time Lucas said his name slowly so he could understand.

"I see, are y'all hungry?" He asked, fixing his hat on his head. "Your Ma made y'all some lunch, c'mon."

They all followed Pappy Joe to the parking lot, where a big pick up truck was waiting for them. This one was a much newer model. Unlike Lucas', it wasn't falling apart and it didn't make weird noises as it started.

The ride to the Friar property from the airport was very long, they passed through the city as Lucas and Zay and Pappy Joe gave them a tour of the city. Then, as the buildings disappeared and they continued farther out, trees began to come together, they reached a long and tight road that ended in a huge gate, in the wall on the right side it read: Friar Farm. Lucas got down from the car and pushed the gates open.

Inside there was more road, apple tress stretched to each side until they got to a roundabout, then the trees were gone. The house stood on a side, to its right there was a large prairie that seemed to have no end, a red barn stood in the middle of it, they could see a man pulling in a horse; then to its left were the fields, they explained that they had pumpkins and corn this season.

The three New Yorkers were in awe with the scenery, never before had they visited a farm this beautiful. The closest one of them had been of farm life was when Riley went with her parents to pick a pumpkin for Halloween.

Zay felt right at home, because in his mind this was the same thing he had left behind when he moved to New York. Lucas found it funny, the truth was thaat Zay lived in the suburbs, far away from any farm, but he didn't dare telling him that he was more a city boy than anything else.

Between Lucas and Zay they took down the luggage, at the same time they heard the door open.

"Where's my little Lukey?" A woman said from the porch, cleaning her hands on her apron. She was old, her hair as white as cotton. Maya noticed that all the Friars were very tall.

Lucas jumped all the stairs of the porch at once and gave his grandmother a big hug, she was laughing out loud, she had the same smile that Lucas and Elizabeth had.

After all the introductions they went inside to clean up for lunch. Lucas was in charge of the tour, he showed them the big living room, the kitchen, the dining room and upstairs were all three rooms, one for the girls and another one for the boys, each had its own bathroom.

They all unpacked and made their beds, in the boys room, there was a single bed and a bunk bed, Farkle took the lower level unable to see the ladder at night without his contacts, Zay picked the upper bed and Lucas remained in the single bed.

He took a few towels from the closet in the corridor and knocked on the girls door.

"Hey." Maya greeted him, she had changed into a different outfit, with shorts and a flannel shirt, the ends tied just over her hips, showing a little bit of skin. He was staring, again.

"Hey." He said, his mind silent for a minute.

"Are those for us?" She asked, pointing at the towels and bringing him back.

"Uh, yes. Yes, they are." He gave them to her, but they stayed at the door. "There are more in the closet that's in the hall, in case you need more."

"Thanks, Huckleberry." She said, smirking. She knew the effect that she had on him, how his eyes got lost studying her.

Before she could close the door, Lucas put his foot to stop it. She looked down at it.

"You look good–" he said, "It suits you." Her cheeks turned red, but she didn't move her eyes. "Lunch is ready." He finished.

Grandma Rose prepared a huge welcoming lunch, with three whole chickens, a fresh salad with home grown ingredients, mashed potatoes and her famous apple pie.

"Wow." Farkle said, with the rest of them coming right behind him. "This looks amazing."

"Thank you, sweetie." Rose replied, cutting the chickens in pieces, Pappy Joe was sitting down as Lucas served them drinks.

None of the kids had ever seen Farkle eat as much as he did that day, he had a double portion of everything until he had to unfasten his belt two spots. Pappy Joe did the same and he welcomed him to the family, Riley giggled.

Lucas was asked to bring a pit of ice cream for the pie, as he watched his friends eat and laugh in his dining room, he felt happy. He hadn't noticed that without trying he had found true friends in New York. He didn't keep them close because he could get a favor from them, and if any part of him still thought that they were just tools in his game, he would be lying to himself. Every person in that table would do anything for him, and it scared him a little to know that he would do the same. They had become his family and he wanted to protect him, Zay had said the same to him, but he refused to believe it. Now, he realized that he wasn't weak for having friends, if all it was them that made him stronger.

His eyes fell on Maya and his heart started beating fast. He left the ice cream on the table and went back to the kitchen and out of the door to the back. He breathed slowly, looking at the barn and the prairie. His heart rate went back to normal.

"You forgot your pie." A familiar voice said behind him.

"Thank you." He told Maya, grabbing the plate from her hands. He sat in the bench to eat while she took in the view.

"I saw the china cabinet in the dining room, I'm guessing you made it." She stated, turning around and leaning on a column.

"It was a birthday gift." She smiled.

"You look different here." Maya said, watching him carefully.

"What do you mean?" He frowned, taking another bite on the pie.

"Like you're not carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders." She tried to explain. "You seem more relaxed and happy."

"It's the air." He jested, that won him a smile. He set aside his plate and walked to her. "It's also the view." He said, looking at her. He put a lost strand of hair behind her ear, Maya was frozen in place.

 _Her eyes..._ He thought, why do they look like the eyes of the girl he saw on the hallway so long ago, but somehow they're not the same. When they met, he couldn't read her eyes, they showed no emotion, they were the eyes of a broken girl. Now, when he looks at those blue orbes, he can see a reflection, he sees himself. It has come to him that he is broken too, it wasn't their fault to grow up like that, always a little empty, their world was responsible for taking their gleam away.

Maybe that's the reason he broke so many people, he didn't like the idea of others enjoying life when he was miserable, it wasn't fair. Now he understood that he was right, it wasn't fair, but neither it was to decide who's gleam he stole. Instead of working on making other lives miserable he should've worked on making his enjoyable.

Maybe life had its own idea, because it was in the middle of his master plan that he learned what's truly important for him to be happy.

And he had realized all of this, staring at those broken blue eyes. He had found happiness in Maya and nothing had ever scared him as much.

Lucas stepped back. He could see the disappointment in her face. But she was still with Josh and he didn't want to do anything unless she had chosen to do it.

"So, Lucas, what's the plan for tonight?" Zay asked, joined by Riley and Farkle.

He looked briefly at Maya, knowing that they needed to figure this out.

"Oh, we're going out." He said, smiling mischievously.


	33. Chapter 32

**KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 32**

Pappy Joe had dropped them on town, so they could have dinner in his favorite restaurant.

"It's okay, we'll order an Uber to go back." He replied, getting out of the car and pulling up his seat so the rest could get down.

"Remember we have work tomorrow, boy." He said.

"I know." He closed the door and watched his grandfather drive away. It had been the third time that afternoon that Pappy Joe had told him about working tomorrow. Lucas was starting to be annoyed by it, he had been coming to the farm since he was 11 to work, he _knew_ he had to help.

It was only once, when he was fifteen and he had been suspended the week before the holidays, that he skipped the farm work and decided to camp out with some older friends from college. Pappy Joe had been so pissed, his face reminded him of when he fell off Judy the sheep, that natural disappointment that came so easily to him. Although, Lucas didn't make it so hard on him to be disappointed, with him always getting into fights, and then being held back a year, it wasn't pleasing having to stand through another one of his lectures of how farm work can build a man, he wasn't having it that year, so he escaped.

When he finally came home he found his mother crying, not crying because she was disappointed like his grandfather, but she was scared that he had left forever, but Lucas couldn't leave her with his dad, so he came back and took the beating. After that, he never missed an opportunity to go to the farm, because it meant more time away from his father, so he did the work and he got stronger. Maybe what Pappy Joe had said was true, farm work gave him the strength to confront his dad on that night with his hand gun; maybe what he said wasn't true, because he couldn't seem to forget his past, no matter how many fields he cleared, he couldn't clear his head.

Lucas picked a Texan barbecue restaurant, famous for their ribs. Julie, the owner, greeted him with a hug and seated them personally. She was a very close friend of his mother, they had gone to high school together, so Lucas was no stranger to her. They ordered five racks for the table, plus sides of cornbread, coleslaw and their sweet beans.

He thought that they would be taking some leftovers, but it seemed that Farkle had found a new love for southern cuisine. They waited a while on that restaurant, while their stomachs deflated, and they could catch a breath.

Then they went walking around town, Lucas told them a little something about every place, he had spent a lot of his childhood running these streets while his mother studied at the library. They walked until they reached the part where bars and clubs began to pop up at every side, but Lucas didn't walk them to any of them, instead he walked to a dark alley with only the street lights illuminating their path.

"Uh, Lucas?" Riley said, walking a little closer to Maya. "I thought we were going to a country bar."

"We are." He said, stopping in the middle of the alley and knocking on an invisible door. A square of light appeared on the wall, with a head poking out of it.

"Well, I must've had a glass too many, because I'm seeing a ghost." The man said.

"Hey, Jay, long time." Lucas chuckled. The door opened to show a big man with no hair in his head except for his thick mustache, Riley stepped back, hiding behind her best friend. Jay pulled Lucas for a big hug, he even lifted him from the ground.

"Boy, you've grown, what are you doing here? Is it harvesting season?" He asked, not paying attention to the others.

"I'm in town for a few days to help Pappy Joe, I also brought some friends from New York." Jay proceeded to hug each and everyone, this time, Riley was the first to jump in for the hug, not scared of the big man anymore.

"Are you coming in?" Jay asked, Lucas smiled, his friend had never let him down. He held the door as the group walked in, the music flooded the kitchen, but they kept going until they were inside the bar.

"It's a full house tonight." Lucas patted his back. When he began coming in it was because of his college buddies, but it was Jay who caught him drinking underage. At least Lucas played him right at the moment and he let him stay, after a while he became a close friend and Lucas became a regular client.

"Did you see the board?" Jay pointed at a chalk board sitting on top of the bar. It read: _Bryan 7,02s._ Lucas' mouth dropped open, someone had beaten his record on the mechanical bull. It had been years since he had ridden a real bull and a long time since he had been here, but last time he was sure that nobody would be able to beat his record. "Are you going to claim your title?"

"Well, I think I have to, that board just doesn't look right." Lucas smiled, New York had won him over, but he missed these little moments.

"Alright, I'll call you when it's time." He grabbed his shoulder. "Now, go play with your friends."

Zay had found them a table and he had pulled an extra couple of chairs to fit all of them. After a few minutes a waitress, dressed in a short skirt and a cowboy blouse, brought a round of shots to the table.

"I brought you a little something to start off." She winked at Lucas. "Can I bring you anything else?" Riley ordered a rum and coke, Farkle wanted to try a Texan beer, Zay and Maya ordered a Leprechaun. "And for you, the usual?" She asked Lucas.

"Yes, please." He responded.

"Y'know, it hasn't been the same since you left." She said before leaving the table.

Lucas raised his glass so they could celebrate their first night in town, Maya didn't seemed very happy. He looked at her, but he didn't understand why she had the sudden mood change. He had come here to have a good time and although he liked Maya, Josh was still an issue and he wasn't going to do anything until she made up her mind. He picked the tray with the empty shot glasses and returned them to the bar.

"Your girlfriend's pretty." Jessica told him, mixing the drinks.

"She's not my girlfriend." He explained to her. "It's complicated."

"It's sad, y'know." She said, putting his scotch in front of him.

"What's sad?" He asked, taking a sip.

"That we've lost you." She replied, smiling.

"I will always have Austin in my heart, New York is great and everything–"

"I wasn't talking about the city, I mean she has stole you away." She pointed at the blonde, but before Lucas could say anything, she kept talking. "Don't try to deny it, you've turned to look at her twice already." He stared at Maya again, this time consciously. "I'm happy for you." She finished, taking the rest of their drinks to their table.

At eight and several drinks later Farkle and Riley had taken their feet to the dance floor, and Lucas had to admit that they were pretty good at it. He hadn't noticed but Zay had gone to talk to some girls in a booth and he was left alone with Maya.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, putting his hat on a chair. Maya looked at him, not sure if he was being serious. "I know it's square dancing, but it's harder than it looks." He offered his hand, but she didn't take it, at least she stood up and walked to the dance floor, Lucas joined her.

If he was honest, he had never learned an specific dance, he just followed the guy in front of him and listened to the rhythm, it was a simple beat. Maya seemed to catch the hang of it faster than he could ever dream of, she was smiling and having a good time, the three shots and the Leprechaun had done their job. Lucas on the other hand, was completely sober, he didn't want to ride the bull with his head buzzing.

Just when the song finished, the lights that illuminated the inflatable ring and the bull went on. Jay jumped on stage.

"Good night, y'all. It is time for our weekly bull riding tournament!" They were loud cheers from the audience. "To kick us off, please give a warm Texan welcome to the city boy, Freckles!"

"Yes!" Farkle's arms went in the air, as the crew put the helmet on.

It was safe to say that it took him longer to sit on the bull than the actual ride, but everyone cheered and laughed at the skinny kid. At least Riley welcomed him with open arms and a kiss, like a good winner.

They saw other guys try to beat the record but they all ended on the floor, they were too drunk or too weak to hold on. Luckily for Lucas, he was neither. He had trained to be a rodeo bull rider, but they moved to Houston before any real competitions.

"Don't leave just yet, because here... tonight... we have the former record holder _back_ to regain his title." Jay warmed up the crowd, some people sitting at the bar turned their attention to the machine. "Please, give it up for Lucas Friar!"

He jumped on the bull and saw Maya amongst the crowd, he winked at her before putting the helmet on. He knew she enjoyed when all her jokes about him being a cowboy turned out to be true. He placed his right hand under the belt, holding on tightly.

It's funny, time seems to slow down when you're in the bull, being pulled and pushed around. He lifted his left hand up for balance, he rode that vile machine for what felt like a whole minute. He held on for as long as he could, until his arm gave up and he was thrown sideways.

It took him some time to set his mind in order, but when he came back to it, the screams in the crowd were deafening. He stood up, leaning on the bull and took his helmet off. The time read: 9,23s.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new record!" Everyone was clapping, Jessica came in a gave him a plastic golden belt and a kiss in the cheek, his eyes surfed through the crowd but he couldn't find the blue eyes he was looking for.

He walked towards Riley, receiving some pats in the back and some congratulations.

"Riley, where's Maya?" He asked, almost yelling, the music was very loud.

"I think she went outside." Lucas made his way out, if a police caught her drunk and underage they would definitely make big trouble for Jay.

Fortunately, she was leaning against the wall outside, looking at the sky.

"Maya?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed some air." She replied, her eyes falling at the belt in his hand.

"I won." He told her, but she just nodded. "Are you okay?"

"You rode that thing for too long." She told him, her tone was different, it wasn't playful like most of the times.

"Yeah, I know, that's the point." He chuckled.

"What if you'd gotten hurt?" She asked, turning to see him, he understood now.

"You were worried about me?" He said smirking. "That's why you walked out."

"No." She replied. "I was thinking how we would get home if you got hurt."

It was always this way with Maya, every time he thought he was getting closer to her she would shut him out, he was tired of it, if she wanted to be with Josh then let be it, he wasn't wasting more time chasing something impossible.

"Why won't you admit you like me?" He asked her, seriously. But she didn't say anything, he scoffed, a bit disappointed. "Fine, stay with that loser. Here–" He told her, putting the belt in her hands. "I won this for you."

He was walking back when her voice stopped him.

"Wait!" She said to him, but he didn't turn around. "Josh and I broke up."

Something inside him bursted, he walked back to her and grabbed her face with both hands pulling her, filling the gap between them. There was nothing in their way, who could say for tomorrow, maybe there'd be a new challenge waiting for them, but for now they were free and there was nothing stopping them.


	34. Chapter 33

**KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 33**

His phone woke him up at 5 in the morning, he let out a groan, the sky was still dark outside. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed for a couple of hours, but he knew he had work to do. He managed to get out of the room without waking the others, Farkle had practically passed out the minute they got home. He was responsible for the abrupt end of his long awaited kiss with Maya, it lasted less than he had hoped it would, after Farkle ran out of the bar and emptied his stomach on the sidewalk. According to Riley, who ran after him, began feeling ill after the bull ride, Lucas should've thought of that, Farkle had been drinking like an endless pit all night. They ordered a car and cut Zay short of his talk with Jessica, he wasn't too happy with his friend either. He tried talking to Maya after they got home, but she quickly entered their room and went to bed.

When he came down the stairs Pappy Joe was already sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, Lucas did the same, he had a long morning of work set out for him. He began working on the farm since he was 11 and it had always been the same routine. They woke up at five to get the horses ready, and rode to the warehouse on the far end of the property, they kept the tractors there. It was a nice ten minute ride, they had done it so many times that the path had worn down.

The other workers would join them as they divided in teams and each one took on a field. This year, since they had pumpkins, it would be up to Lucas to collect those. It was a long process, someone waited on the pick up while two persons would load the pumpkins in the back, but every two rows it was full and they had to deliver them to the storage barn, where Zeke his friend would throw the pumpkins at him from the cargo and Lucas placed them on the stands.

The sun had already come out when they finished harvesting the field, Zeke and Pappy Joe left to fix the fences on the property, so it was up to him to put the tractors back on the barn and chop the wood of the trees that his grandfather had chosen to take down. Since Lucas was a big fan of wood work, Pappy Joe always left him with this job. He would cut the branches in chunks with an electric saw, those would stay in the farm, for the heater. The trunk was left intact to dry and sell later.

While Lucas worked, Maya was awaken by a loud tud in her head. It was strange, she didn't feel sick, her head wasn't spinning as it usually did after a night of drinking, but she didn't remember drinking that much. She saw Riley in the bed next to her, her pink earplugs separated her from the loud sound of New York, even here miles away from town she seemed uncomfortable by the farm sounds. But it was louder than she had imagine, she walked to the window and it was no joke, she could hear the motor of some tractor that wasn't visible through the trees. Among the trees, she found the explanation to the sound in her head.

Lucas was chopping some wood with an axe, he seemed to have a big pile of already chopped pieces next to him. With brutal force he separated the wood, he didn't take two swings, he didn't need it. She had her head resting on her hands, it was a little hipnotizing to watch him work, he was on his undershirt, his flannel made an appearance from time to time to dry the sweat on his forehead. She was lost in thought when he looked up at her window, he waved at her, causing Maya to walk away and fall on her ass.

She stayed on the floor for a few seconds, her blood had rushed to her cheeks, she just hoped that it hadn't appeared as ridiculous as she thought it did. She crawled to the door, to avoid being seen by Lucas again. Her nose was flooded with a smell she recognized, it was pancakes, a smile appeared on her face as she walked downstairs. In the dinner table a big breakfast had been layed down, and a monstrous pile of pancakes was the main course. There were also some fruits like apples, oranges and pineapple, oatmeal and bacon. She couldn't resist and reached for a strip of bacon, before she could put it in her mouth, the door of the kitchen opened.

"If you steal the food, you do the dishes." Lucas' grandmother warned her, she was holding two tankards of juice. Maya put the bacon back and ran to help her hostess.

"I'm sorry, let me help you." Maya apologized, the old lady laughed.

"I'm messing with you, go ahead, you can get started, God knows I will." She sat down on the head of the table and poured herself a cup of coffee. "You drink coffee, sweetie?"

"Yes, please." Maya sat down next to her and passed her cup. She drank her coffee with half milk and three sugars, just like Katy did.

"Did any of your friends wake up?" She asked, filling a small bowl with oatmeal and pouring honey on top.

"No, I would still be in bed if it weren't for..."

"For all the noise those men are making." She said, rolling her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love that Lucas has a passion for woodwork, but if I hear that God-damned axe one more time I might lose my mind."

Maya giggled taking a plate of fruit and some biscuits, they were so fresh that butter melted at touch.

"How do you deal with it?" She asked her.

"After you live somewhere for so long you start to dismiss certain things. I used to help at the harvest, y'know, before I had my hip replaced." She said patting her side. "I guess I'm just jealous that I can't do anything but stay in this house all day."

"How long have you had the farm?" Maya asked, intrigued.

Mrs. Friar continued to tell her how the farm was already in the family when she married Pappy Joe, apparently a very long time ago when lands were still unclaimed it was law that an orchard was enough to make a person the proprietor of the land, so the Friars planted over 200 trees. Part of that original ground became this farm, the other descendants sold or left for the state to take it away. When she was 19, she picked Pappy Joe, against everyone in her family, because he was the only man in town with some sense in him.

"Why did they move to New York?" Maya blurted out, distracted by the situation, her eyes widened as she realized how personal she was getting.

"Oh, well, Elizabeth received a good job offer, big salary, insurance, the board promised to get Lucas in a good school, it all sounded perfect when she told us," She replied calmly. "But I still think she just wanted to leave, get Lucas away."

"Did he cause a lot of trouble?" She wondered, Maya herself had spent several hours in detention, if it wasn't for Riley she would've been kicked out of school eventually. But Lucas, he didn't have a Riley when he was growing up.

"He was so angry all the time, it seemed like the only thing that could calm him was coming here, he came most weekends after they moved to Houston." Lucas' grandmother told her, she talked very slowly, but with a catching voice, Maya had stopped eating just to hear her talking about his past. "He is just like his mother, thankfully... He found that running away is easier, but I can't blame him..."

"Because of his dad?" Maya said, Mrs. Friar was surprised to hear this.

"He told you–" Strangely, she seemed pleased. "My boy, he's... a tough nut to crack, with a father like his who can blame him for being so defensive." Maya remained silent, she hadn't thought about that, his need to defend himself in his own house, his need to be the strongest, feelings make you a mess and he couldn't afford to be a mess. "After all he's seen and done, I'm amazed of how beautiful he's grown on the inside." She turned around and touched the china cabinet behind her. "Only a person like that can create a piece that is so beautiful. He just needs a strong person to tear those walls he has built." She reached and grabbed Maya's hand, her mouth opened a little at the implication.

Lucas walked in, still in his undershirt, the flannel around his hip, a faint gloss of sweat covered his arms and neck.

"Morning." He said, tipping an imaginary hat.

His grandmother looked at Maya one last time and winked at her before letting a short laugh and pulling a chair for Lucas.

"What were you talking about?" He asked, pouring a glass of juice and gulping it down, he poured a second one.

"I was just telling Maya your old Mutton Bustin' stories." She replied.

"You didn't." He looked at Maya, in disbelief. "She didn't." Maya lifted her shoulders a little. "You didn't."

"I guess you'll never know." Her grandma said, lifting her plate and disappearing in the kitchen.

They were left alone in the table, after a minute they heard the door that leads outside open and close. The awkward silence was only broken by Lucas filling his plate up with food.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, laughing a little.

"I've been working a little." He said sarcastically.

She didn't know what to say, she definitely didn't want to talk about what had happened yesterday. That kiss felt too good for her to admit it aloud, it was decisive, he didn't hesitate in making his move after he found out Josh was out of the picture, she knew that he was waiting for her next move.

"I..." They both began, they laughed.

"You talk." She told him, relieved.

"Okay." He said, cleaning up the last bites of food left on his plate. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk around the property?"

"Oh..." She trailed off, expecting the start of a different conversation. "Sure."

"Great, I'm going to hit the shower and I'll meet you down again."

After both of them had washed and changed, Maya had hoped that any of their friends would wake by the time they were heading out, but it seemed like it was just the two of them.

Lucas walked in front of her, heading to the barn, they passed the spot where he was chopping wood, it was all stacked nicely now.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked.

"When?" She asked back.

"When you fell down this morning." Her cheeks turned red again, he had indeed seen her. He laughed at her silence. "It seemed like you were watching me." He commented.

"I wasn't watching you." She lied. "I was looking at the horses." She said entering the barn with all the horses inside, she had one just next to her, it was so beautiful. Its eyes were black and shining, its mane a beautiful blonde just like the rest of its body. She slowly reached for her head, Maya had no clue if this was the right way of doing it or if the horse was going to bite her hand off, but she couldn't help herself. Surprisingly, the horse bowed its head and let Maya pet it. "Wow." She whispered, she turn to look at Lucas. "Are you seeing this? I'm the freaking horse whisperer."

He let out a short laugh and came close, he had a brush in his hand, he petted the back of the horse.

"Maya, meet Belle; Belle, this is Maya, the other blonde I told you about." He opened her gate, so Maya could brush the rest of Belle, the horse loved it. "She likes you." Lucas said.

"The closest thing I've ever been to a horse are the ones at Central Park, but I had never touched one." She explained. "They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like her, that's the one you're taking." He said, bringing a riding chair from the back.

"Wait, what?" Maya asked, getting away from Belle.

"We're going for a ride."

"Oh, no, I'm not getting on that thing." She said.

"C'mon, Belle won't drop you, she hasn't done it this year... that I know of." He jested, her eyes widened. "I'm kidding!"

"Me and horses don't mix, Huckleberry, I can walk just fine." She backed away.

"C'mon, I'm sure you'll love it, you haven't tried it." He settled the chair on Belle and offered his hand to Maya.

"Look, I'm all here for you experiencing your roots and everything, but I'm from the city, the wildest ride I've had was the one time I mistakenly rode the F train." He rolled his eyes, without waisting a second, he caught her and lifted her from the floor. She closed her eyes and waited for the best, but when she opened them she was already on top of the horse, Lucas was taking another horse out of the stables for himself. "Oh my God! I'm riding a horse!" She freaked out, she looked down and realized how tall she was, Belle didn't move bellow her, even after all her screaming. "Good girl." She patted her side gently.

After Lucas mounted his horse in one swift motion, he grabbed her reins and escorted them outside. It was like that for a few minutes, before Maya was confident enough to guide Belle herself, but after Lucas taught her the basics it was a different experience from what she imagined.

"This is amazing!" She yelled, as they picked up the pace.

They rode to the edge of the property, where a wired fence separated the farm from a large prairie, Belle just seemed to follow whatever the other horse did, so as Maya pulled the reins she quickly stopped moving. Lucas was already on the ground, making sure she wouldn't move as Maya managed to get down from the horse.

"Aren't they going to run away if you leave them here?" She asked.

"No, they are home growned, they are not going anywhere." He said smiling. "Come look at this."

She stood next to him, from the hill they could see most of the property, the fields going all the way to the horizon, she could spot a chimney, but the rest of the house was hidden by the trees they came from. From her room it didn't seemed like the farm was this big, she had never seen something like that, all she could think of was grabbing a pencil and try poorly to encapsulate such beauty.

"Maya, about last night..." Lucas began.

"You don't have to say anything, okay? Let's forget about it, pretend it never happened like the last times." She told him, taking a few steps forward.

"I don't want to forget." He said, taking her elbow, but she brushed him away. "Why didn't you tell me about Josh?"

"I don't know." She said almost in a whisper.

"I mean, when did it happen? Did you break up with him?" He insisted.

"I did it, it's been a couple of days." She replied, lowering her head.

"Since the batting cages–" He completed her sentence, he let a big breath out. "Why do you keep running away from me?"

"I don't know!" She tried to say confidently, but her voice broke.

"Tell me." He didn't ask.

"Because you're you! And I don't want to be hurt again." It had finally come out. "And I can't help but feel that you will."

"I could never–" He started.

"I feel–" She interrupted him. "Sometimes I think I know you and I'm even scared of how you make me feel so safe and understood, but then I–" She stopped to quickly gaze at him. "There are times when I don't recognize you."

"Look at me." Lucas told her, walking until he was in front of her. "Look at me and tell me who are you seeing now." She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Tell me I'm not the same guy who took you home every day after school, tell me I'm not the one who let you win all the games or eat my food or steal my sweaters, tell me I'm not a Huckleberry or a Ranger Rick anymore. Tell me and I'll believe you."

"You're always a Huckleberry." She said, smiling a little. He smiled back, walking forward and closing the space between them.

This kiss was not like the others, it wasn't rushed or a secret, no friendship depended on that kiss. It was slow, like they were kissing for the first time, he felt her soft lips against his as her smell flooded his nose. The wind behind them, sent her hair flying everywhere, they laughed as they broke the kiss. He took his hands and brushed her hair down, resting at her cheeks.

They stayed in the prairie for several minutes, Maya took almost a hundred pictures of the scenery, they laid down on the grass to look at the clouds, until eventually they figured someone would ask for them if they didn't return soon, this time Maya only asked Lucas for a little push over Belle and she even rode ahead a couple of times.

"Thanks for the ride." Maya said, as he closed Belle's stable. She was planning on walking back when Lucas pulled her arm back. She grabbed his arms for balance, but quickly pulled him in for another kiss. If only they weren't surrounded by people they knew. They found themselves walking to an empty stable, Lucas lifted her up against the wooden wall as he traveled her neck and she let out a hard breath every time he suck the skin between his teeth. She had already undone the buttons from his flannel.

"Boy!" A deep voice called inside the barn, it was Pappy Joe.

They immediately got in the ground, hoping the walls would cover them, Maya began laughing, Lucas put a hand over her mouth to stop any sound from escaping. He called a couple of times before giving up and leaving the barn.

"That was close." Maya said. "You almost slept in the shed tonight." Lucas rolled his eyes as he fixed himself, their meeting had opened an appetite and he felt ready for his third breakfast of the day.

~~~~·~~~~

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, just quickly want to say that I'm sorry this took so long and that I'm going to answer a few questions that I got:

Guest: There are only two chapters left, after this one, of this story and then a small epilogue. I'm taking my time writing them so be patient.

2LAZY2LOGIN: Thanks for the suggestions, they are great! I never intended for this story to continue after what I have planned, but I encourage you to write your own stories, it seems like you have many ideas. If you want to talk to me personally for one-shots ideas, then send me a message!


	35. Chapter 34

**KING LUCAS**

 **CHAPTER 34**

"Hey guys!" Maya greeted the rest of her friends as they entered the dining room. They were all having breakfast, Lucas to her surprise sat and grabbed another portion of pancakes.

"Where were you? I woke up and you were gone." Riley asked her, pulling a chair next to her so Maya could join them.

"Since all of you slept through, Heehaw here showed me how to ride a horse." She replied, grabbing a handful of grapes.

"Oh, that sounds so fun." Her friend said with a disappointed look in her face.

"Don't worry Riles, I can teach you and Farkle tomorrow morning, before we leave." Lucas calmly interrupted. "There's another place I want to show you today."

They all looked at him intrigued, it turned out that in the neighboring property there is a river that forms small pools where he used to sneak in every time he came here and that's why he made everyone bring a swim suit.

His guests helped to clean up the table and the kitchen, where Lucas' grandmother had already started making the Thanksgiving dinner. While the rest changed he stayed behind to cut some ingredients and fill the heavy pots with water, ever since her hip replacement it was better to avoid big efforts and potential dangers.

He kissed his grandma goodbye and led everyone by a path while he went to pick something up from the shed. After half a mile of walking along, Lucas finally caught up with them, carrying a big cooler.

"I went back for some snacks." He said, putting the cooler on the floor and taking out two beers, he had packed at least 20 and some chips and fruits from the farm. Zay helped him with the heavy cooler the rest of the way, it got a bit tricky when they had to pass it through the piked fence but Farkle and the girls made it easier.

The last time he had come to this creek was with some people from UTA that he had met at a party. Now that he looked back at those days, they were complete idiots and he hated them, but they always brought free booze and girls and it was an escape for him from all the work at the farm, and how cool did he sound when word spread around at school. He was beginning to understand how empty his life actually was, with fake friends lining up to ask favors in exchange of other favors, believing this was the best way to dominate high school.

The place was just like he remembered, Mr. Bell, the owner of this farm had made these pools a while back when his sons where just kids and Lucas wasn't even born, they grew up and took on other careers and somehow forgot about the beautiful gift their father had given them. At least Lucas made use of it, it was really crazy to think that this river had been here for probably hundreds if not thousands of years, just flowing and moving the dirt from underneath. It really put things in perspective, it didn't matter what happened in his life, if it was great or if it was terrible, the water would still be moving tomorrow.

The gang had a lot off fun in his secret spot, they swam a little, then had a chicken fight (being Zay and Lucas the ultimate champions), they took a nap under the sun. They cracked open some beers and improvised a drinking game that practically just had them all chugging, Farkle caught 14 grapes in a row with his mouth and Riley laughed so hard that she snorted water out of her nose. Lucas never stopped smiling.

After noon, they packed everything and picked all the garbage, the cooler was ten times lighter, so Zay carried it all the way. Lucas and Maya stayed behind, because she stepped on a branch and got a blister on her foot, he carefully got it out, but she was going slower than the rest of the group.

"You looked very happy back there." She pushed him slightly to the side.

"Is that any different from the usual?" He asked, looking down at her. She bit her lip, thinking for a second.

"Most of the times it feels like your head is somewhere else, but when you're actually there, in the moment... I don't know, it's nice." She said, matching his eyes.

He didn't say anything back and so they kept walking in silence back to the farm, far behind their friends. Lucas stretched his arm until his hand found hers and he could interlock their fingers, she didn't say anything, they didn't look at each other, they kept their heads up, looking at the road ahead, smiling like a couple of goofs.

When they got home the turkey was already in the oven, the pies were cooling, Pappy Joe was mashing the potatoes and Momma Rose was finishing the cranberry sauce. The kids helped setting the table with the fancy China that sat on Lucas' cabinet.

"Alright kids, go get changed, the bird is almost ready." Lucas' grandmother told them.

They all had brought some nice clothes for dinner, Lucas couldn't stop eyeing Maya every time they were in a room together, he learned his lesson when he grabbed a hot plate without noticing, his fingertips were all red the rest of the evening, Maya was giggling from the other side of room.

"Before I carve the turkey it's important to say thanks for another year of a plentiful harvest and good health." Pappy Joe said looking at his wife, she smiled. "I want to thank you kids for being here with us, it's obvious that you've made a big impression on my grandson and Lucas, I'm proud of you boy." He lifted his glass of wine, Lucas was surprised to hear that, he always felt like a big disappointment to Pappy Joe. He swallowed hard and joined the rest on the toast and like that they began eating.

Plates passed around all night, Lucas had at least three servings of everything, just like Zay and Maya. Farkle won the wishbone and Riley spilled her glass on the table, twice. By the end of it, the kitchen was filled with empty dishes, and the kids were laying on the couch, unable to move after such feast. They promised to finish clearing the table so Pappy Joe and Momma Rose could go upstairs to sleep.

"I'm sorry guys–" Zay said, standing up, patting his belly. "I think I'm going to hit the hay, but first I have to make a quick stop to the bathroom, you can come up in twenty minutes." He advised before leaving, Maya and Riley wrinkled their noses which made Lucas smile.

The four stayed there, the girls laying on the floor in front of the fireplace, Farkle still a bit full on Pappy Joe's chair, Lucas stretched on the couch. That day's work was finally catching up to him and his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy on his face.

He suddenly felt a pressure against his lips, his eyes opened immediately, Maya's face was above his. But what was she thinking, kissing him in front of everyone, he looked around but there was no one in the living room with them.

"Relax, you fell asleep, they went upstairs already." She said, moving his feet so she could sit next to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was so tired." He explained, stretching his neck.

"It's been a long day." She looked at him, the firelight reflected in her eyes, he hadn't figured it out yet, who this girl was. Why was her touch so intoxicating, or why her eyes could stop everything around him or why her kisses sent every cohesive thought out of his head.

He grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry I've been so quiet today, I've had a lot on my mind." He told her, wanting to avoid her eyes, but stuck to them.

"What's in that head of yours?" She asked, she had finally asked, his head went straight to an obnoxious answer that would be part of his plan, but there was a sound that stopped him, the sound of a cocking gun, the sound that haunted his dreams, he didn't want to hurt Maya. She had already been hurt enough.

"I'm always thinking about the future, how every decision I make will change it." He wanted to make himself as clear as possible.

"Isn't it exhausting?" She wondered. "To be so concerned about something that hasn't happened yet, I don't know, I guess it was easier for me to live in the present with Riley in the bay window."

"In my case thinking of a better future was the only thing that kept me sane." He said, playing with her fingers and memorizing every line on her palm. But she quickly leaned forward and kissed him, Lucas lifted his eyebrows. "What was that for?"

"To show you that you can't always predict what will happen." She said with a cocky smile, he laughed and pulled her in for more.

They fell on the couch, his hands traveling from the hem of her dress to her waist, his burnt fingers even more sensitive against her hot skin. She opened the button down shirt he had on and threw it somewhere in the living room, he suddenly had lost his urge to sleep as he opened the zipper of her dress. In one motion she pulled it over her head and disappeared like his shirt.

Maya turned them around and quickly realized they were in a couch, Lucas took the hit as they fell to the ground making a big thump. Lucas squinted his eyes a little pained, but mostly hoping that no one cared to check what had happened. Luckily for them, no one did. This night belonged to them.

Lucas woke up early the next morning, it was still dark outside, the fire had burned out, Maya was sleeping next to him, her bare back facing him, he couldn't help but smile. Last night had been more than he had imagined. He stood up and tried his best to scramble all their clothes quietly, then leaned down and kissed her softly on her shoulder.

"Maya." He whispered, planting another kiss on her cheek. "Maya, wake up." She moaned, but opened her eyes slightly. "We have to go back to our rooms before my grandparents wake up."

She complained but eventually took the blanket off to get dressed. She was half awake as he guided her to the girls room.

It was closing in to about four in the morning when he was back in his bed, in a few hours they would be packing and getting ready to leave in the afternoon. He couldn't wait to go back, he had left Austin to get away from his father and he had left Houston to build a new kingdom, he had never felt at home until he moved to the city, until he met his friends and Maya.

After having breakfast and showering, the gang began packing their bags. Lucas' Momma Rose sent some homemade cookies and jam to every family, to thank them for trusting their kids with them. Pappy Joe drove them downtown one more time so they could buy souvenirs and drop off some of the pumpkins they had sold.

While the guys helped him unload the truck, Maya and Riley went to the antiques store in front. On his way out of the shop, Lucas saw a pretty yellow flower on a bucket, he grabbed it and went outside to wait for Maya. There was no point in hiding anything from their friends anymore, if they weren't suspicious by last night, they were now aware that something was happening between them, specially after they had entered their respective rooms at inappropriately early hours of the day and the looks they exchanged at the breakfast table.

Lucas saw Maya walk out of the store, Riley was probably still looking at the antiques, he smiled widely at her when she saw him, but her face wrinkled and she entered the car hastily. Lucas frowned, he didn't understand what was happening, that was until he saw Lisa Romanini exit the same store. She was the last girl whose gleam he had taken away before moving to New York. His heart stopped, he ran after Lisa before she could disappear from his sight.

"Lisa, wait! Lisa! What did you tell her?" He asked, catching her shoulder. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her the truth." She told him furiously. "I warned her, that you are not capable of loving anyone but yourself, I told her all about your little game."

"What game?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Oh, please, don't play stupid with me. It didn't take me long after you left to understand that you were just a predator playing catch." She replied. "I told her about all the other girls and that she was just another trophy for you."

Lucas brought a hand to his forehead, he didn't know what to do. "How could you do this? This doesn't involve you." He raised his voice, the hatred flowing through his veins.

"I won't let you play with another girl." She said.

"I'm not playing when I'm with her!" Lucas yelled. He ran back to the truck before Lisa could say another word, he was so pissed but it didn't matter, he had to fix things with Maya before it was too late.

Unfortunately, everyone was waiting inside the car for him. He couldn't start a conversation in front of their friends, at least, not this conversation. But when they got to the farm, Maya practically jumped from the truck and ran towards the fields.

"Lucas!" His grandmother called him from the porch before he could run after her. "Come help me in the kitchen."

One of the pipes was a little loose and it was leaking water. He quickly grabbed some tools and layed on his back as he adjusted the pipe.

"What has gotten into Maya, running away like that?" Momma Rose asked.

"I screwed up... big time." He replied, tightening the union. "And there is no plan that can fix it." He said, sitting up straight and cleaning his hands with a cloth. He didn't see his grandmother's hand come, but she hit the back of his head, he complained.

"You dummy, no wonder you screwed up. Love can't be planned, love comes when you least expect it and hits you in the back of your head." She told him, testing the pipes by opening the tap.

"I don't think there is a way back from this." He tried to explain.

"Well, just because the sun is hiding, doesn't mean it won't be back tomorrow." She said, but Lucas frowned, she clearly got that he hadn't understand what she was trying to tell him. "Hope, Lukey, love is all about hope."

He found Maya sitting in the tall grass, when she heard him she stood up and tried to walk away, but Lucas ran and stopped her. Standing in front of her it was clear that she had cried, her red cheeks and eyes caused his throat to close up.

"You did the same thing to Missy and Jessica, didn't you?" She began. "And if I hadn't tried to stop you, you would've done it to Riley, so instead you picked me."

"No, that's not what happened." He said, his mind going back to work.

"Don't lie to me, if you've been lying to me all this time then I at least want one honest conversation with you." She demanded and Lucas knew that lying would be useless.

"Fine, I had my eyes on you the whole time." Maya rolled her eyes. "I stopped with Riley, I brought her and Farkle together." He wanted to point out that he was not all bad.

"To get us talking again, so we could forgive you." She looked to the sky, trying not to cry again, feeling like an idiot for falling for his scheme.

"They're my friends, they've become my family!" She knew he was being honest. "I broke Missy's heart, yes, but I couldn't do it with Jessica." She scoffed.

"It was all a game for you, getting me to kiss you, getting in my head, making me cheat on Josh, making my mother and grandmother love you, the paintings, even the batting cage, it was all a wicked game." She let out in one breath, wanting to get rid of that feeling in her chest.

"No." He told her. "What happened at the cages, that was real, what happened here, that was real too. Maybe at first I was playing, but that was before I truly knew you." He extended his arm to reach for her hand, but she took it away. "I wanted you because you were different, your eyes they don't shine like the others." Maya turned around, cleaning the tears from her face, she didn't want Lucas to look at her like that, so affected by him. "I finally understand why, you're broken, like I am."

"Stop, don't tell me what I am, I won't hear it from you." She said, frowning.

"When I'm with you all the noise in my head stops and listens." He walked closer to her, to no avail.

"Please, stop." She told him, pushing him back.

"I thought for so long that people like me didn't deserve to be happy and if I couldn't have that, then the rest of the world couldn't either." He explained, pained by her look. "But I don't want to be like him, he took my mother's gleam away. That's my biggest fear."

She stayed silent, forcing her eyes to match his.

"But my biggest regret is hurting you." He cupped her face, cleaning her cheeks with his thumbs. "I want you to be happy Maya."

She put her hand over his.

"I'm truly sorry, Maya." She closed her eyes in pain, and let him go. She began walking back to the house, when he called back. "I'm not losing hope on us yet."

"Hope is for suckers." She told him, softly like the breeze that was hitting his face.

His heart sank and he wanted to scream, scream until his throat broke down. His breathing became heavy, there was a pain in his chest, like his heart was trying to escape. His knees succumbed to the weight in his back, he grabbed the grass under his hands tightly, trying to get a hold of his body. He fell to his side, the sky was blue today, blue like her eyes. It took him some minutes of laying there in the grass to calm down.

The trip back to New York was awful, Zay tried talking most of the way, to avoid the uncomfortable silence that would settle between the group, but he eventually gave up, even Zay had a limited amount of stories to tell. At least Lucas' mom was waiting for him when they landed.

She took him to a Vietnamese restaurant near their apartment, so they could have dinner.

"What's wrong?" She asked, he was avoiding many of her questions and not eating much.

"It's nothing." He said, pushing his chicken around his plate.

"Don't do that, you're shutting down like you used to do for your father, don't do that with me." She told him, he closed his eyes.

"I broke someone's heart." He let out, his mother's face softened.

"Why?" She asked, he sighed.

"Because my demons finally caught up to me. I was an asshole and I thought if didn't care about her feelings I wouldn't get hurt, but her pain is making me miserable." He could do nothing but stare at his soup.

"Oh, Lucas." She said, getting up and joining him on his side of the booth, hugging him tightly. "I don't know the whole story, but if she is really heartbroken then you're going to have to wait and the best you can do while you wait is be miserable." He laughed a little, by the hopelessness of the situation

"What do I do if she never comes back?" He said, resting his head on her shoulder.

" _Then_ you fight your way back up." She placed a kiss in his forehead and for a minute his heart didn't feel as broken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Even when I take too long to post a chapter I want you guys to know that I'm still writing. Also, I didn't double checked this, so I'm sorry if they're any mistakes.

RE Ilovechocolate:

1\. I have several drafts that I can't wait to start writing, there is a one shot that is almost finished.

2\. No

3\. Honestly, their chemistry and potential for so many stories.

4\. Their fight after they come back from the trail in Ski Lodge.

5\. Yes.

6\. Farkle and Riley.

7\. BMW

8\. Feeny, but because I love the character that gives the lessons.

9\. If you can't be with the one you love/ STEM

10\. I don't know.

11\. Inspiration is everywhere, just start writing.


	36. Chapter 35

KING LUCAS

CHAPTER 35

The New Year passed by and Lucas hadn't heard anything from Maya. She would ignore him at school, besides the classes they shared she was doing everything to avoid him. He had tried asking Riley for information, but she told him that she couldn't say anything for the sake of her friendship, so it was best to just let her cool down. Zay tried asking Maya what had happened and that almost ended with her knee in his crotch, so another dead end.

He thought that after Christmas she would talk to him, he sent her a new easel for her painting. It was handmade, he intended to keep his mind busy by doing some carpentry, but ended up making something for Maya. It was probably sitting in some dump by now.

Although these days hadn't been as lonely as he thought, it turned out that his mother had gotten serious with the doctor she had been seeing. He was a little older than her and she stood a couple inches above him, but he made his mother happy and he treated her like a queen. At the beginning Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should keep dating him, but then she saw that Boyle made Lucas laugh and these days not a lot of people could accomplish that.

Boyle had an 8 year old daughter, Anne, and she couldn't be happier to have more company in her afternoons other than her babysitter. At first, Lucas was very distant, wanting to lock himself in his room all the days of their holiday break, but after the fourth or fifth time he saw a little head poking around his bedroom, he decided to end it.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked, putting his laptop down.

"Do you want to play with me?" She asked back, jumping in full sight.

"What kind of game?" He suspiciously closed his eyes, Anne smiled widely, showing her missing tooth.

She liked to play with dolls, something that Lucas never thought he'd be doing at eighteen, but turned out that she had intricate storylines for her dolls and after the red Power Ranger had broken Summer's heart for the second time for having a baby with her best friend, he was in.

The next days he gladly took care of her while their parents worked, she had an enormous doll house in her apartment that she began decorating with her dad but there were some parts unfinished. So Lucas build her some stairs out of wood, a bath tub and a master bed for Christmas. He took her around the park to play with the snow and he was teaching her how to properly throw a baseball, he could see some future for her in the little league. Anne always remembered to bring Cal a hot cup of coffee or some soup. Lucas had also taught her how to get an extra scoop at the ice cream shops, he was very impressed by her crying, she was now an expert and even managed to get a free refill of popcorn at the movie theater.

"Lucas?" She asked him one day as they returned from their baseball practice. "Will you drop me off when I return to school?"

"Why? Don't you like that your dad does that?" He frowned.

"Daddy is okay, but when people see my big brother with me then they won't bother me." She said, casually grabbing his hand while they crossed the street.

He looked down at her, suddenly realizing that he never had someone to take care of beyond himself and his mother. He didn't mind, she was a pretty extraordinary kid. When he was younger he asked for a little brother, his dad slapped him and grounded him for the week, how could Lucas think such a thing, didn't he see that a second child was for when the first one went wrong and he wouldn't have a bad son.

As they approached Lucas' apartment building, they saw a blonde girl walk out in a hurry, his heart stopped just as Maya made eye contact with him. She froze, he couldn't move either, Anne watched as they stared at each other.

"Annie why don't you go up and I'll be right there, I have to talk with my friend for a second." He told her, finally getting his thoughts in order, she listened and walked inside, saying hi to Maya on her way. "She's... uh, my new sister, well not officially, but I kinda like the sound of it." He tried to explain, not sure of what she was doing here or if he should start saying something.

"Should we take a walk?" He asked, she began walking and he followed. They remained silent for a solid minute."Did you come all the way here to walk and...?"

"Why did you pick coach Cooper's office when we hooked up?" She said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What?" He asked frowning.

"I want to know why you picked his office, from all the places to hide in our school, why there?" She wasn't making any sense to him. "I mean, I remember we tried different spots, but then you wanted to go there."

"I don't know... He always went out for lunch at the same time. I thought it would be a safe place to hang out." He followed along her interrogation.

"But we almost got caught." She pointed out.

"Where are you going with this?" Lucas didn't need to be reminded by what had gone wrong.

"What about the day that Riley saw us? Did you plan that?" He knew that she deserved the truth, but her accusations were absurd.

"No, of course not." He couldn't change his face of confusion.

"But every time we sat down for lunch, she knew your schedule and you knew hers." She was spitting out facts about things that seemed so far away, yet they were still fresh in his memories, that was the day she called him Lucas for the first time.

"So? She would always talk about what classes she had that day. But she didn't tell me she was staying." He tried to defend himself.

"Except she did." He took a few seconds to understand what she was saying, he frowned. "I borrowed Riley's phone–" She continued. "–and I checked her texts, she told you that she needed to search a book for her lit class, the day before."

She took her phone out and in a matter of seconds she was showing her screenshots of their conversation, she was right, Riley had told him.

"I forgot about that... I had a lot in my mind, I knew that Riley was a vital part of you and without her I would never get you." It was just a rookie mistake, but you're no rookie, he told himself.

"And on Halloween, you didn't sleep with me, even though I asked you to. You slept on the couch." She knew, he had forgotten to put the covers away.

"You were just scared by the thunderstorm." He tried brushing it off. "What's with all this?" He asked.

"These are the things that don't add up in your plan." She replied. "I've been trying to put it all together, how you could pull off such a thing. Lisa told me that it took you two months to break her heart, but you tried with me for more than five. And these–" She pointed at her phone. "–these are the things that don't fit."

"Those were mistakes that happened and I tried to fix, to be back in the game." He said, getting upset.

"But you don't make mistakes." She raised her voice. "At the beginning, when we met, the way you eyed a person and how you would think before you talked, everything was calculated. You didn't make mistakes, you made choices. You chose to visit me that day on school, the keys were on your side of the office when we snooped around, you could've left me in that party but you didn't."

"Why are you doing this?" He said, he couldn't understand.

"Because while you were pretending to be a monster, you saved Zay's academic year and brought Riley and Farkle together and–" She was out of breath.

"Stop." He told her, this was starting to feel like torture.

"And you screwed up your own plan without you even knowing it." Her eyes were getting teary, he had a knot in his throat. This couldn't be, sometimes plans go wrong, there are events that change the plan and you have to adapt and try to fix it. Sure, this plan in particular had gone wrong more than he was used to, but... He never made mistakes.

"Maya stop! Why are you defending me?" He didn't deserve it, not after all the pain he had caused, and not only her, but all the other girls. But Maya couldn't stop.

"And you showed me that is okay to be broken, that it doesn't make you a bad person. A monster is a father that hits his wife and son, a monster is a father that leaves his family, but the fact that we come from monsters it doesn't mean we're anything like them." After that she took a big breath, like she had been keeping the air in for a long time.

"Maya, I don't understand, why the sudden change of heart?" He asked after some time, fighting the itch behind his eyes.

"Matthews has this stupid tradition, called the forgiveness project–" He finally managed to look at her face, she was staring back. "– and I picked you this year. I'm not saying I will, but I can try." She added.

"How can you forgive me after what I did?" He asked, defeated.

"Because I've tried to forgive people far worse than you." Maya walked closer to him, and taking his cheek in her hand she cleaned the tears that had fallen from his eyes.


	37. Epilogue

We're finally here, the end. I had never taken the task to write such a long and dramatic story, there were times where I thought I wouldn't finish, but I'm not one for leaving things undone.

Thank you, whomever you are, for taking your time to read some amateur's work on characters that I think we both love. Thanks for commenting and reviewing the story, it's a great reminder that I'm not the only one invested on this.

Lastly, if you want to write, just start somewhere, I know my first attempts weren't good, but then you get an idea that you love and you can't stop spitting out words.

PS: I have several drafts that I'm working on, so if you want to keep reading my stuff, follow my user and you'll get notified about new stories.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 **KING LUCAS**

 **EPILOGUE**

As the band played behind him, Lucas poured a couple of drinks for him and his date.

"Here you go." He said, putting her cup in front of her.

"Thanks." Annie replied smiling, she couldn't stop showing how her new tooth was coming up.

He looked at the dance floor, all of his friends and family were there. His heart warmed up when his eyes collided with a certain blonde.

Forgiveness is not an easy gift to give, but when two people love each other suddenly it doesn't feel so hard to meet them halfway.

For Maya and Lucas it didn't happen over night, they slowly grew close again, Lucas very aware of the space he had to give her. Smoothies turned into movie nights, smiles turned into stomach- aching laughs, hand strokes turned into kisses and sooner rather than later ' _you sucks'_ turned into ' _I love yous'_.

And although bad habits are hard to break, Lucas stopped manipulating his way through life. People stopped being assets and became friends. His nightmares still woke him up some nights, but he had learned to deal with his panic attacks.

"Lukey, that arc is so wonderful, I think it's the best piece you've done." His mom surprised him from behind, she looked so beautiful in white, her smile reached her eyes again.

"Anything for the bride." He said, he still wasn't calling Boyle his dad, even after the many times he had insisted. He saw Maya again, she was calling for him at the dance floor. "I'm being summoned." He kissed his mother's cheek and headed towards his girlfriend.

"You make a good wedding planner." Maya told him as they swirled around.

"I had a good assistant." Lucas said. "At least for the cake."

"By the way, were those tears you were trying to hide during the ceremony?" She asked, grinning widely.

"No, I just had allergies." He replied, she giggled as he dipped her.

As the party came to an end, Maya and Lucas were sitted in a table, her bare feet resting over his lap, eating their second slice of chocolate cake. It was that time when everything turned gold.

"Hey, Lucas?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked back, cleaning his plate.

"I know you don't do this anymore, but I was thinking that maybe just for this time, you might have energy for one more plan." She said, looking past him.

He turned around, he found Shawn Hunter, the photographer for the wedding, taking a picture of Katy. They were talking and giggling, but Lucas noticed something quite rare in their eyes, they didn't share that gleam that so many people like Riley or Mr. Matthews had. Instead, they shared the same dark, hopeless, broken eyes.

"I don't think that's necessary." He assured her, maybe hope wasn't for suckers after all.

Lucas Friar was no longer king, yet he had everything he ever wanted. And although he had lost his throne and crown, to him, a kingdom seemed like a small price to pay when it came to happiness.


End file.
